Le secret de Drago
by nikita748
Summary: Drago retourne à Poudlard pour sa dernière année. Garder son secret devient de plus en plus dur pour lui surtout quand il doit mentir à la fille qu'il aime.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous, ceci est ma première histoire et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Elle se situe à Poudlard lors de leur 7ème année. Petit avertissement, mon histoire manque cruellement de rouquin, en effet, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer qu'il n'y a pas un seul Weasley. Ce premier chapitre est asses court mais les autres seront plus long.**

**Et bien bonne lecture et svp dites moi ce que vous en pensez.**

Disclaimer  :

Il est évident bien entendu que j'ai honteusement utilisé les personnages et l'univers créé par **j.k rowling **pourmes pauvres élucubrations.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Adossé à un mur sur le quai 9 ¾, il observait la foule qui se pressait en attendant le départ du train qui les ramènerait tous à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année scolaire. Un homme embrassait une petite fille blonde qui devait faire le voyage pour la première fois alors qu'une femme non loin la regardait les larmes aux yeux avant de la prendre à son tour dans ses bras.

« Quel tableau touchant. » se dit il ironique. Il n'avait jamais connu une telle marque d'affection de la part de ses propres parents et s'en foutait royalement. La petite blonde quitta ses parents et monta les larmes aux yeux dans le Poudlard expresse. Il détourna le regard. Pleurer. Voilà une autre faiblesse dont il n'avait jamais pu succomber. Encore moins en présence de ses parents. Il se rappela du jour où lui même était monté dans le train pour la première fois. La tête haute, les épaules droites, le regard hautain et fière de sa condition. Sa condition de sang pure, fils d'une personnalité importante de la communauté sorcière le plaçait au dessus de tous dés sa première année.

Il continua de scruter la foule où beaucoup de scènes de retrouvailles se déroulaient devant lui. Les amis se serraient dans les bras heureux de se retrouver après 2 mois de séparation. Quand les siens viendront à lui, il se contentera d'un hochement de tête pour les saluer pendant qu'eux reprendront le léchage de botte pour avoir les faveurs du prince des Serpentards. Peu importait leur hypocrisie, il l'était tout autant qu'eux.

C'est alors qu'il la vit, ou peut être l'avait-il cherché inconsciemment. Après tout ça avait toujours été comme ça. Du moins ça l'était depuis prés de 2 ans. Il avait besoin de la voir une fraction de seconde, un instant volé tous les jours avant de reprendre son masque pour que personne ne remarque ce regard qui était devenu vital pour lui. Elle offrait comme beaucoup une scène de retrouvailles avec ses meilleurs amies, les prenant dans ses bras leur offrant un sourire radieux. Que n'aurait-il donné pour qu'elle lui sourit de cette façon. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite dans sa poitrine. Était-ce une idée ou était elle encore plus belle que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu 2 mois plus tôt? Elle portait un simple jeans et un pull léger qui mettait en valeur ses formes parfaites. De son col en V ressortait une peau légèrement bronzée, ses cheveux d'un noir de jais étaient remontés dans un chignon lâche d'où s'échappaient plusieurs mèches et maintenu par sa baguette. Il adorait ses cheveux et s'imaginait retirant cette baguette pour les voir retomber en cascade autour de son si doux visage.

Comme si elle avait sentit un regard pesant sur elle, elle se retourna et ses yeux noisettes croisèrent ceux gris clair de son observateur. Il put y lire comme une interrogation muette.

Pour le coup son rythme cardiaque atteignit une vitesse préoccupante pour sa santé. Jamais il n'avait pu croiser son regard avec une telle intensité et aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir briser l'instant.

- Tu mate Winstone, Drago? s'écria Crabbe rompant le lien.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est canon pour une sang de bourbe. Poursuivit Blaise.

- Bah ça reste une sang de bourbe leur répondit Drago avec un rictus.

- Vrai mon pote, même si elle a l'aire bonne, le sang sale ça éclabousse. rigola Goyle.

Et il partirent tous d'un rire narquois.

Drago se retourna discrètement vers Neela Winstone, de noisettes ses yeux étaient passées à noir comme la nuit. Elle avait tout entendu. Dans sa poitrine le cœur qui s'était tant emballé se déchira. Merlin qu'il détestait cette vie. Il reprit contenance et, comme le chef qu'il était pour eux, donna le signal du départ en se détachant du mur où il était toujours adossé pour monter dans le train. Ils chassèrent des première années d'un compartiment pour s'y installer tous les quatre et discuter en paix.

- Enfin la 7ème année, souffla Blaise, j'en peux plus de cette école où on accepte tous et n'importe qui.

Le compartiment s'ouvrit et un jeune homme brun au cheveux en bataille et aux yeux vert apparu avec une jeune fille châtain. Lors qu'ils virent qui occupait déjà la cabine leurs traits se figèrent.

- Qu'est ce que tu fout là Potter? s'écria Drago. Le wagon est déjà pris et on accepte ni les balafrés ni les sang de bourbe ici. Alors toi et ta p'tite copine fichez le camp.

Hermione lui lança un regard hargneux tandis qu'Harry sortait déjà sa baguette.

- Ne crois pas que j'ai peur de toi et de tes dégénérés de p'tit copain Malfoy.

Drago eut un rictus et sortit sa propre baguette.

- Laisse Harry, il cherche les ennuis, ne lui donne pas ce plaisir, lui chuchota sa meilleur ami.

A regret, il abaissa sa baguette et ils quittèrent le compartiment.

Quelques secondes passèrent en silence, ils attendaient la réaction de leur chef avant de se prononcer.

- Merde! S'écria t-il sans prévenir, j'ai pas pensé à leur retirer des points, arhf, j'ai pas encore le reflex.

- Leur retirer des points? Questionna Blaise.

- Et oui, cette année je suis préfet en chef, dit-il fièrement en sortant son badge de sa poche, y a des points qui vont voler coté gryffondor. Rigola t-il.

Alors que le train poursuivait sa course et que les discutions allaient bon train dans le wagon des Serpentards, la porte s'ouvrit sur Pansy parkinson qui affichait un sourire radieux.

- Salut les garçons, vous avez passé des bonnes vacances?

Bien que rien ne parut sur son visage, Drago eu envie de vomir à l'évocation de ces deux mois.

- Je suis sûr que tu est au courant ma douce, lui susurra-t-il cependant.

- Bien sûr que je sais, roucoula-t-elle, si tu nous la montrais, on aimerait tous tellement être à ta place.

Avec un goût amer dans la bouche, il se retint de lui répondre qu'il donnerait volontiers sa place et souleva la manche de son bras gauche. Sous les yeux plein d'admiration de ses camarades il dévoila un tatouage représentant un crane et un serpent, la marque des ténèbres.

- Dire qu'on va devoir attendre la fin de notre scolarité pour en faire partie nous aussi, j'ai tellement hâte de le servir.'s'émerveilla Goyle. Pansy approcha lentement sa main du tatouage et entreprit de le caresser. A ce contacte Drago retira précipitamment son bras et remit sa manche.

- Je doit aller faire ma ronde, dit-il en se levant. Puis il sortit.

Il avait besoin d'air, cette année allait être épouvantable. D'un pas pressé, il se dirigea vers le wagon de tête en vérifiant bien qu'on ne le suivait pas. Il trouva le tout premier compartiment et sorti sa baguette. "_silencieus conventus_" prononça-t-il. Et les portes s'ouvrirent.

A l'intèrieur se trouvaient Harry Potter et Hermione Granger. Drago referma la porte et encra son regard dans celui de son ennemi. Puis la commissure de ses lèvres s'étira jusqu'à former un sincère sourir et il prit le survivant dans ses bras.

* * *

><p>C'est tout pour le moment, dites moi ce que vous en pensez svp.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite, on en apprend un peu plus sur Drago, mais ce chapitre reste court. Promis les prochains sont plus long.

Donnez moi votre avis svp.

**Chapitre 2**

Harry serra fort Drago dans ses bras, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était vraiment là. Il s'était tellement inquiété pendant cet été qu'il n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation de le chercher dans le train avant l'heure prévue de leur rendez-vous.

_Tu m'étouffe mon pote.

_ Oh désolés Drago, s'excusa Harry en relâchant prise.

Drago se retourna vers Hermione qui le regardait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

_ Wow t'es de plus en plus jolie lui dit-il charmeur.

_ T'emballe pas vieux son cœur est déjà pris et il est pas près de la lâcher crois moi.

_ Bah c'est pas grave le mien est pris aussi chuchota-t-il le cœur lourd.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration puis Drago reprit la parole.

_ Alors ma belle cela signifie-t-il que cet imbécile a enfin ouvert les yeux cet été?

_ Ça signifie surtout qu'il a arrêté de se voiler la face et de prétendre qu'il pouvait faire comme s'il n'était pas fou d'elle. Repris Harry.

Hermione était rouge pivoine.

_ Les gars parlez de moi comme si j'étais pas là si vous voulez.

Ses deux meilleurs amis éclatèrent de rire. Puis Harry reprit plus sérieusement.

_ Comment te sens tu Dray ?

_ Aghf, t'en fais pas ça va aller.

_ Dray? Implora Hermione, elle savait, tout comme Harry, que ça n'allait pas du tout et que ça devenait de plus en plus dure pour lui. Tu peux nous parler tu sais.

Drago ferma les yeux, il se doutait qu'ils avaient été mis au courant de ce qui s'était passé pendant les vacances mais c'était tellement dur de leur dire. Comme s'il se sentait sali, marqué par l'horreur pour le restant de ses jours. Un monstre. Il ouvrit les yeux et utilisa sa meilleure arme pour ne pas pleurer, le sarcasme.

_ Et bien je vais à merveille, j'ai passé de super vacances avec mes parents, y avait tout le temps du monde à la maison, on est parti tous en randonnée en campagne pour torturer des braves gens. Je me suis agenouillé devant la face de serpent pour lui implorer de le servir toute ma vie. Après quoi il m'a offert un magnifique tatouage. Et c'est tout content, que je suis retourné dans cette école pour trainer avec une bande de mouton racistes et cruels qui vendraient leur mère pour avoir ce magnifique tatouage. Oh! Et la fille que j'aime m'a entendu la traiter de sang de bourbe.

Il s'arrêta, il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de fermer les yeux.

_ Dray...

_ Ça va aller Harry j'te jure.

_ non ça va pas aller, s'emporta Harry, tu en as fait suffisamment, personne n'attend de toi que tu fasses ça toute ta vie. Et personne n'attendait de toi que tu t'agenouilles devant Voldemort.

_ Alors qui va le faire? S'énerva à son tour Drago, je suis le mieux placé et tu le sais.

_ Tu n'as pas à te sacrifier pour nous tous.

_ Ça te va bien de dire ça "monsieur l'élu". Un silence tendu suivie cette réplique, les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent intensément. Puis en même temps ils éclatèrent de rire.

_ T'es con quand tu t'y met tu le sais ça? Demanda le Gryffondor.

_ Je sais, lui répondit le blond un sourire en coin.

Hermione avait gardé le silence pendant cet échange elle savait que la dispute n'allait pas durer. Tous les deux s'aimaient comme des frères et étaient aussi têtu l'un que l'autre.

_Oh, mais dit moi j'avais pas vu, s'écria-t-elle, c'est une insigne de préfet en chef. Toutes mes félicitations.

_ Merci Hermi, mes félicitations à toi aussi, je suppose que tu es ma collègue. C'est cool, un appart rien que pour nous deux on va pouvoir se voir tranquille tous les trois.

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent et Drago comprit que quelque chose clochait.

_Quoi? Demanda-t-il.

_ Et bien, repris Hermione, c'est que c'est pas moi ta collègue.

_bien-sûr que si c'est toi Hermione tu es la meilleure élève de Poudlard, c'est forcement toi la préfète en chef.

_ Dray...

_ Mais c'est pas vrai, s'emporta-t-il pourquoi est ce qu'il me fait ça? J'ai pas le droit à un peu la paix. Il était de plus en plus en colère. C'est pour me punir c'est ça? C'est parce que je porte la marque que Dumbledore me fait subir ça?

_ calme toi Drago, pourquoi tu le prends comme ça? S'inquiéta Harry.

Le Serpentard regardait ses amis et ils purent voir un tristesse énorme dans ses yeux.

_ A ton avis Harry, qui est la seconde meilleure élève de l'école? Avait qui vais-je devoir partager un appart pendant toute une année.

La réponse vint d'Hermionne.

_ Neela Winstone.

Drago ferma les yeux. Le directeur lui en voulait, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication car Dumbledore connaissait, sans aucun doute, les sentiments qu'il avait pour Neela. Il savait comme c'était dur pour lui chaque jour de la chercher du regard. Le directeur savait tout.

_ je... Il faut que j'y retourne, déclara-t-il en tournant les talons.

_ 23h à la salle sur demande l'informa Harry.

_ J'y serais. Lui répondit-il sans se retourner.

Après un moment de silence Harry questionna Hermione.

_ Tu crois que Neela est préfète en chef?

_ J'ai vu son insigne Harry, elle l'est et il va passer l'année avec elle.

Harry souffla.

_ j'espère que Dumbledore sais ce qu'il fait.

_ Il le sais toujours, lui répondit-elle, mais elle s'inquiétait quand même beaucoup pour son ami.

Le train arriva enfin à la gare de près au lard et Harry et Hermione partagèrent une calèche avec Neville, Seamus et Dean. Drago était monté dans la calèche précédente avec Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise et Pansy. Ils riaient et parlaient très fort. Drago avait repris son rôle.

Alors qu'elle marchait un peu en retrait se dirigeant vers le château pour assister au festin, Hermione fut tiré en arrière par des bras puissants. Sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive elle se retrouva dans l'ombre du château plaqué contre un mur alors que des lèvres douces prenaient possession des siennes.

_ Tu es fou on pourrait nous voir, haleta-t-elle entre deux baisés.

_ Tu m'as manqué mon amour. S'excusa-t-il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Le chapitre est court mais je voulais m'arrêter ici pour des raisons évidentes. Si vous voulez la suite plus rapidement suffit de demander, mais comme je sais pas si ça vous plait je me presse pas. Alors si vous me lisez, svp un petit mot...


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir tout le monde, voici le chapitre 3. Au programme bien sûr la révélation de l'identité du petit ami d'Hermi. Bonne lecture et encore merci à ceux qui on pris le temps de me lire et de laisser une review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3.<strong>

Hermione se détacha de celui qu'elle aimait et le regarda dans les yeux. Les rayons de la lune éclairaient son visage d'une douce lumière. Il avait considérablement changé cet été depuis qu'il s'était déclaré à la fille qu'il aimait. Il avait coupé ses cheveux noirs et en prenait désormais grand soin. Il portait toujours des robes de sorcier noires en public mais elles étaient neuves et en privé il acceptait volontiers de mettre des vêtements moldus. Mais le changement le plus spectaculaire il ne le montrait pas en public. Seules quelques privilégiées avaient eu l'honneur d'assister à l'évènement. Severus Rogue savait sourire. Et lorsqu'il la regardait c'est son visage tout entier qui se modifiait. Il était amoureux et ça le rendant très beau.  
>Avec un sourire Hermione lui répondit.<br>- On s'est vus y a 2 jours Severus.  
>- Deux... horribles... et interminables...jours. Souffla-t-il en parsemant son cou de doux baisés.<br>Hermione se senti fondre, elle posa sa main sur la joue de son amant et plongea son regard dans le sien.  
>- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué mon ange. Puis elle l'embrassa tout doucement, ses mains accrochées autour de son cou remontèrent pour se perdre dans ses cheveux. Le maitre de potion plaça ses bras autour de la taille de sa lionne et la plaqua de nouveau contre le mur en approfondissant le baiser qui se fit passionné.<p>

Haletant, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et l'ancien serpentard encra son regard dans les yeux chocolats de sa partenaire.  
>- j'ai une proposition à te faire, dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.<br>- Houla, dois-je m'inquiéter?  
>- Bien sûr que non mon amour, ma proposition est tout ce qu'il y a de plus honnête. Lui répondit-il amusé.<br>- Je t'écoute.  
>- J'en ai parlé à Dumbledore et si tu es d'accord tout est organisé. De nouveau il plongea son regard dans le sien. J'étais sérieux quand je disais que tu m'avais manqué pendant ces deux jours et je ne m'imagine pas te croiser tous les jours en classe ou dans les couloirs sans pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras. J'ai mis le temps mais je sais maintenant que tu est la femme de ma vie. Alors j'ai un plan ajouta-t-il tout sourire.<br>Elle lui rendit son sourire et attendit qu'il lui parle de ce fameux plan. Elle n'attendit pas longtemps.  
>- J'ignore pourquoi mais le directeur ne t'a pas nommé préfète en chef.<br>- Moi j'ai ma petite idée sur la question.  
>- Bref, poursuivit-il, disons que la meilleure élève de Poudlard n'est pas préfète en chef parce qu'elle participe à des recherches sur la potion tue-loup pour la rendre à effet permanent.<br>- C'est pas ton projet ça?  
>- Ce n'est qu'une couverture ma chérie, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour mes recherches et je ne compte pas passer le temps précieux à tes côtés à remuer un chaudron.<br>- Vas-tu me parler de ce plan?  
>- J'y viens petite impatiente. Je te propose de faire croire à tes camarades que tu m'aides dans mes recherches les soirs après les cours et ton travail personnel. Tu afficheras une mine défaite à l'idée de passer autant de temps avec l'insupportable professeur de potion et pour te remercier et éviter que tu ne traines tard dans les couloirs de l'école, le directeur a mis à ta disposition un appartement proche du mien.<p>

Un sourire de serpentard se dessina sur son visage, il avait tout préparé.  
>- Hermione Granger accepterais-tu de venir t'installer chez moi?<br>Aux anges, Hermione ajouta cependant.  
>- je croyais que j'avais mes propres appartements.<br>- Là encore ce n'est qu'une couverture. Tu as bien un appartement pour donner le change mais je te veux prés de moi.  
>Hermione ne put résister et lui sauta dans les bras en acceptant sa proposition.<p>

Dans la grande salle, Harry patientait à la table des gryffondors. Il avait perdu Hermione en chemin mais le fait qu'un certain professeur de potion manquait également à l'appel le rassura. Hermione était en sécurité avec lui, même si le brun ne portait toujours pas dans son cœur l'ancien mangemort, il pouvait au moins lui rendre ça. Il la rendait heureuse et il donnerait sa vie pour la protéger si nécessaire. Il l'a vit enfin arriver d'un pas rapide, le visage rayonnant et se dit que les retrouvailles avaient du être agréables. Elle fit tout son possible pour éviter le regard rieur de son meilleur ami et s'assit à ses côtés les joues devenu toutes rouges. Harry se retourna vers la table des professeurs où Rogue venait de prendre place, la mine sombre, scrutant la salle de son œil mauvais.  
>- Il est plus doué que toi pour jouer la comédie. Ne put s'empêcher de chuchoter Harry à Hermione.<br>Il ne reçu qu'un regard noir en réponse, ce qui le fit sourire.

À la table des Serpentards, Drago regardait son parrain. Si ce n'était ses regards furtifs à la table des Gryffondors, rien ne laissait paraître son histoire avec la jeune fille. Le maître de potion était aussi doué pour camoufler ses émotions que son filleul. « Alors comme ça il s'est enfin décidé, se dit-il, je me demande ce qui l'a convaincu. » Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne remarqua pas que la répartition avait déjà commencé. Ce n'est que lorsque sa table applaudit un nouveau venu dans leurs rangs qu'il décida de s'y intéresser. La petite blonde qu'il avait remarquée ce matin sur le quai était assise sur une chaise face à la salle, le choixpeau magique sur la tête.  
>- Serdaigle! S'écria ce dernier.<br>Avec un sourire la jeune fille rejoignit ses camarades. Par habitude, Drago parcourut des yeux la table des Serdaigles. Il ne mit pas longtemps à la trouver. Neela était face à lui et avait reporté son attention sur la répartition. Son regard noisette tourné vers les premières années qui un à un se voyaient rejoindre la maison qui serait la leur pendant 7 ans. Épinglé sur sa veste, Drago put voir briller son insigne de préfète en chef. Il détourna rapidement le regard avant de se faire encore repérer et ferma les yeux. Cette fois plus de doute possible, il allait devoir passer l'année avec elle. Il ne put s'empêcher de se tourner vers la table des professeurs et lancer un regard mauvais au directeur. Celui-ci, concentré sur la répartition des nouveaux élèves, ne le remarqua pas.  
>Une fois la répartition finie, le professeur Dumbledore prit la parole.<p>

-Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Notre concierge, M. Rusard me demande de vous rappeler que la liste des objets interdits est toujours affiché sur la porte de son bureau. Tous les nouveaux élèves doivent savoir que la forêt interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite. Il serait bon également que certains anciens élevés s'en souviennent.  
>Drago fut amusé de voir le regard bleu du directeur se poser sur Harry.<br>- Avant de commencer ce festin laissez moi vous présenter ceux qui seront cette année vos préfet et préfète en chef: Miss Neela Winstone et M. Drago Malefoy.  
>Ce dernier afficha un regard fier et bomba le torse, après tout, c'est ce qu'on attendait de lui, qu'il se comporte en frimeur égocentrique et Drago connaissait parfaitement son rôle.<br>- Que le festin commence. Conclu le directeur.  
>Et de nombreux plats apparurent sur les tables. Crabbe et Goyle se jetèrent dessus sous le regard dégouté de Drago qui en aurait presque perdu l'appétit.<br>- Et ben je m'attendais à ce que ça soir Granger la préfète en chef. Déclara Blaise.  
>- Une sang de bourbe ou une autre... Lui répondit Drago en haussant les épaules.<br>- Je suis pas d'accord vieux, repris le métis, Granger elle te déteste mais Winstone tu peux peut-être te la faire. Si ça se trouve elle aime ça en plus. Les intellos c'est souvent des cochonnes.  
>Drago se vit en train d'arracher la tête du serpentard avec les dents. En essayant de ne pas montrer la fureur qui l'avait traversée en entendant ces mots, il regarda son assiette et haussa les épaules incapable de lui répondre avec des mots sans que Blaise n'y décèle ses envies de meurtre.<p>

Le banqué fini, le professeur McGonagall interpela Drago et lui demanda de la suivre jusqu'à ses nouveaux appartements. Elle appela également Neela et leur confirma qu'ils devaient partager cet appartement cette année. Drago suivit le professeur de métamorphose jusqu'au 5ème étage en essayant de ne pas trop regarder sa collègue. Elle s'arrêta devant un tableau représentant un homme l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir.  
>- Voici le Duc de Vidmont, présenta-t-elle, il garde vos appartements. Le mot de passe est « Espoir »<br>À ce mot, le tableau pivota laissant apercevoir un passage.  
>- Bien, vous avez rendez-vous demain matin à 7h30 avec le directeur pour qu'il vous parle de vos nouvelles fonctions. Sur ce, bonne nuit jeunes gens. Et elle est disparu.<p>

Drago fit signe à Neela de passer en premier et s'engouffra à sa suite dans le passage. Il découvrit alors une pièce chaleureuse avec un canapé et deux fauteuils donnant sur une cheminée. Dans un coin à droite était aménagé un espace de travail avec deux bureaux. Au fond de la pièce trois portes donnaient accès à leurs chambres respectives et à la salle de bain. Retirant sa baguette de ses cheveux, Neela la pointa sur la cheminée en prononçant: « _incendio_ ». Un agréable feu réchauffait maintenant la pièce. Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage de Drago quand il repensa qu'il s'était imaginé, plus tôt dans la journée, retirer lui-même cette baguette. Sans surprise, ses cheveux retombèrent en cascade autour de son visage. Drago réprima une envie de glisser ses doigts dans cette magnifique chevelure noire qui ondulaient jusqu'au creux de ses reins.

Il inspira profondément, il devait se ressaisir, il allait passer l'année ici avec elle, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de fantasmer dès qu'elle plaçait une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Alors que faire? Il n'avait aucune envie de passer l'année à la traiter de sang de bourbe et en même temps il avait son rôle à jouer. De toutes façons Neela pensait sans doute déjà de lui qu'il était un connard fini. Deux possibilités: soit il continuait le rôle du connard raciste et limite misogyne et là il allait passer son temps à se détester pour la façon dont il lui parlait, soit il devenait supportable avec elle en prétextant ne pas vouloir la guerre toute l'année et le fait de lui parler tous les jours devrait suffire à contenter, au moins un petit peu, ce petit cœur fragile qui battait pour elle. Sa décision était prise, il allait être sympathique avec elle. Le mieux était sans doute d'y aller en douceur pour pas qu'elle ne pense qu'il jouait la comédie pour la mettre dans son lit.  
>- C'est pas si mal ici, dit-il pour rompre le silence, et puis on aura la paix pour bosser. Ajouta-t-il en faisant un signe de tête vers les deux bureaux.<br>Neela se retourna vers son interlocuteur et comme celui-ci s'y attendait elle semblait être surprise qu'il lui parle naturellement.  
>« Bon elle m'a entendu la traiter de sang de bourbe ce matin, pensa-t-il, si ça se trouve elle est en train d'envisager différents plans pour me tuer durant mon sommeil »<br>- J'aime beaucoup, répondit-elle enthousiaste, c'est très lumineux. Puis elle lui fit un sourire de petite fille à qui on vient d'offrir une glace.  
>Pour le coup, il faillit ouvrir la bouche d'étonnement, c'est fille était adorable. Elle avait visiblement décidé de faire comme si elle n'avait rien entendu ce matin pour repartir du bon pied. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il lui rendit donc son sourire.<br>- Et bien honneur aux dames, tu prends quelle chambre questionna-t-il.  
>- Oh et bien merci, disons celle de droite.<br>- Et bien dans ce cas bonne nuit, salua-t-il.  
>-Bonne nuit Malefoy.<br>Lui tournant le dos pour rejoindre sa chambre, il eut un sourire en coin. C'était un bon début. « prochaine étape: la faire m'appeler par mon prénom ».

Peu avant 23h Drago sortit discrètement de sa chambre pour rejoindre la salle sur demande. Il était temps de faire le point sur ces deux mois. De plus ses amis lui avait manqué pendant les vacances. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux en les voyant rire ensemble dans les couloirs. Toutefois il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, Harry l'avait supplié maintes fois d'arrêter sa mission d'espion devenu trop dangereuse. Il voulait qu'il affiche ses convictions au grand jour et quitte ses parents. C'est vrai que l'ordre aura pu le protéger mais ils avaient trop besoin de lui comme espion. Voldemort avait élu domicile au manoir et son père était devenu son bras droit. Même Rogue n'était pas aussi proche du maître. Durant l'été il avait contribué à sauver de nombreuses vies. Mais il avait malheureusement dû assister à pas mal d'horreur et pour prétendre à recevoir la marque, il avait dû torturer Tonk devant son maître jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche des informations sur l'endroit où se cachait Harry. Il avait bien sûr fait en sorte qu'elle s'échappe et les informations étaient bien évidement fausses. Harry était sous bonne garde et Drago lui-même avait demandé à ne pas savoir où, pour ne pas pouvoir le trahir au cas ou il se ferait repérer. Ainsi il avait passé ses vacances sans les voir, sans même pouvoir échanger des lettres. Il n'était pas inquiet pour eux, il était plutôt bien placé pour savoir que le Lord ne les avait pas repérés, mais ils lui manquaient tout simplement. Harry et Hermione étaient ses seuls vrais amis. Il eut un sourire radieux, les vacances finies il pouvait passer toutes ses soirées avec eux dans la salle sur demande s'il voulait. Dommage que Hermione ne soit pas préfète en chef avec lui cette année, ils auraient pu se passer de la salle sur demande et se voir tranquillement dans l'appartement. Il était surpris que Dumbledore n'ait pas pensé à ça.

Il arriva enfin devant la salle sur demande et après trois passages où il pensa à un endroit où discuter avec Harry et Hermione, une porte apparue et il entra. Dans le couloir du 7ème étage la porte disparue dès qu'il fut rentré.  
>Harry et Hermione étaient déjà arrivé et buvaient une bière au beurre installés sur des fauteuils.<br>- Drago! accouru Hermione en le prenant dans ses bras.  
>- T'en veux une mon vieux? Proposa Harry en lui tendant une bouteille.<br>- T'as rien de plus fort? Demanda le blond.  
>Son ami rigola et sorti une bouteille de whisky pure feu d'une malle ainsi que trois verres.<br>- Pas pour moi, refusa Hermione, c'est le premier jour et vous attaquez déjà les alcools forts.  
>-Justement Hermi on fête la rentrée, expliqua le Serpentard en tendant son verre à Harry pour qu'il le remplisse.<br>- Elle veut être sobre parce qu'elle a un rendez-vous après. Rigola le brun.  
>-Et comment va mon parrain, la taquina Drago.<br>- À merveille, je lui dirais que tu le salues s'amusa-t-elle.  
>-Elle va emménager dans son appartement expliqua Harry.<br>-Tu cois que c'est pour ça que Dumbledore ne t'a pas nommé préfète en chef avec moi? Pour que tu vives avec Sev.  
>Les deux Gryffondors se regardèrent discrètement. Pour eux le directeur avait surtout voulu que Drago et Neela partagent cet appartement, la question était: qu'avait-il en tête?<br>- Peut-être, répondit-elle cependant, je suis supposé travailler avec lui sur un projet de potion. Je vais avoir mon propre appart', Sev me le montrera ce soir, on pourra se retrouver là-bas à partir de demain, c'est plus pratique que cette salle.  
>- Je sais pas Hermi, la salle sur demande a de nombreux avantages, lui répondit Harry en brandissant son verre.<p>

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire et la jeune fille leva les yeux au plafond.

- Et si on passait aux choses sérieuses avant que vous ne soyez trop saoul pour parler.

Les garçons reprirent leur sérieux instantanément, il était temps de parler de choses graves.

C'est Drago qui prit la parole en premier.

-Comment va Tonk?

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour ce 3ème chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Laissez-moi votre avis Svp.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici le chapitre suivant, la relation entre Drago et Neela va un peu évoluer et pour Luxiole j'ai finalement décidé de faire apparaître Ron même s'il est on ne peut plus différent. Un grand merci à Luxiol pour ses commentaires, ça booste de se savoir lu.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4.<strong>

- Tonk va bien, lui répondit son ami, et elle ne t'en veut pas, elle a conscience que tu n'avais pas le choix et puis tu l'as aidé à s'échapper.

- Je l'ai torturé Harry. Tonk est une amie et je lui ai envoyé des Doloris en priant Merlin pour qu'elle invente un mensonge convainquant avant de perdre la raison. Elle va plus jamais vouloir que je l'approche, conclu-t-il en baissant les yeux.

- Elle comprend je te dis. Elle sera au square grimmaurd pour Noël, tu as pu obtenir de ton père de ne pas rentrer chez toi?

- Je lui ai dit qu'en tant que préfet en chef je serais au courant si tu restes pour les fêtes et qu'auquel cas je souhaitais poursuivre ma mission de surveillance pendant les vacances de noël. Il n'a pas dit non, on verra.

- Ça serait bien pour toi, intervint Hermione, ça te ferait du bien de passer les fêtes en famille.

Il lui sourit, depuis deux ans qu'il avait rejoint l'ordre il avait enfin l'impression d'avoir une famille.

- Bon alors dites-moi, questionna le Serpentard, dans combien de temps Harry écrase la face de serpent?

Harry sourit à son ami.

- Et bien nous avons détruit 4 horcruxes en tout, il nous reste donc un objet qui a appartenu à Serdaigle ou à Gryffondor mais on ignore lequel et où il se trouve, et bien sûr Nagini.

- Le serpent je m'en charge, ajouta Drago, mais il faut que ça soit le dernier pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

- Dumbledore pense que le dernier objet est à Poudlard, précisa Hermione.

- Ce qui nous fait un avantage, affirma le brun, nous sommes sur place et pas lui.

- Pas si sûr, corrigea le Serpentard, y a des mangemort en herbe plein les cachots et crois-moi si Voldemort leur ordonne de lui ramener un objet au péril de leur vie, ils le feront.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de placer sa main droite sur son bras gauche. Ce geste n'échappa pas à son ami.

- Montre, dit-il.

Le jeune homme remonta sa manche comme il l'avait fait dans le train pour montrer son tatouage. Cette fois-ci il ne chercha même pas à réprimer une grimace de dégout et baissa les yeux comme un enfant pris en faute.  
>Les deux gryffondors observaient la marque des ténèbres sur le bras de leur ami.<p>

- Ça te fait mal? Questionna Harry.

- Plus maintenant, lui répondit-il, mais ça a brulé pendant plus d'une semaine.

- Ça fait mal quand il appelle, affirma Hermione qui avait déjà observé le phénomène avec son petit ami.

- oui, répondit-il simplement.

Alors sans prévenir Harry prit son ami dans ses bras en lui promettant que ça serait bientôt fini.

Vers minuit, Hermione quitta ses amis pour aller rejoindre Severus.

- Tu veux rentrer? questionna le survivant.

- T'as pas plutôt un autre verre de whisky?

Sortant la bouteille, Harry leur servit un nouveau verre.

- Alors? Comment ça se passe avec ta coloc?

- Merlin mon pote elle est encore plus belle qu'avant les vacances.

Le gryffondor se mit à rire.

- Tu comptes le lui dire?

- Bien sûr, j'avais prévu de le faire la même semaine que mon rasage de crâne, juste avant de danser sur la table du conseil de face de serpent.

Son ami rigola de plus belle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors?

- Mon plan, pour ne pas devenir barjo, c'est de me montrer sympathique avec elle dans l'espoir qu'on devienne amis. Je peux toujours raconter que je fais ça pour avoir la paix. J'ai déjà commencé.

- Et?

- Et elle est géniale, conclut-il, le regard rêveur. À la gare ce matin je suis sûr et certain qu'elle m'a entendu la traiter de sang de bourbe et ce soir elle a été tout ce qu'il y a de plus agréable avec moi.

- Finalement c'est peut être pas si mal que ça de te retrouver dans cet appart avec elle.  
>Drago haussa les épaules.<p>

- On verra.

À 1H du matin passé les amis se séparèrent et chacun retourna dans sa chambre légèrement éméchés.

- Hum, Professeur Rogue? Appela Hermione en frappant à la porte de ses appartements.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Severus au bord de la crise de rire.

- Professeur? Tu veux réaliser l'un de tes fantasmes, pouffa-t-il.

- Je ne savais pas si tu avais de la visite.

- À minuit passé ma chérie?

- Je peux entrer ou tu préfères te moquer de moi sur le seuil de cette porte?

Plutôt que de la laissé entrer, il sortit la rejoindre.

- Je vais te montrer tes appartements avant, si un de tes camarades demande à le voir demain tu ne seras pas prise au dépourvu, dit-il en la guidant dans les cachots.

- Tu prends des risques, s'il me plaît je vais peut-être vouloir y rester.

Il s'arrêta devant une porte quelques mètres plus loin et la regarda inquiet.

- Je ne t'oblige à rien mon amour si tu n'es pas prête je comprendrais.

- Bien sûr que je suis prête Sev, je plaisantais je n'ai pas l'intention de rester dans mon appart. Sauf si tu y es toi aussi, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Son petit ami lui sourit, rassuré et lui montra la porte.

- Elle ne s'ouvre que par toi, et toi seul peux ajouter les personnes autorisées à l'ouvrir. J'ai le même sort sur ma porte et je lui ai bien sûr donné l'autorisation de s'ouvrir pour toi.

- Comment je fais pour ajouter quelqu'un?

- prononce « _auctoris_ » en pensant à la personne.

Hermione sortie sa baguette.

-« _auctoris_ » prononça-t-elle. Vas-y essaye, lui demanda-t-elle.

Il tourna la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit. Avec un sourire, il lui fit signe de passer en premier.  
>Le petit appartement comportait deux pièces. Un petit salon avec un canapé et deux fauteuils ainsi qu'un bureau. Puis une chambre avec son lit un grand placard et sur le côté gauche un paravent qui séparait la pièce en deux. De l'autre coté du paravent se trouvait un lavabo, une petite douche et les toilettes.<p>

- C'est parfait, déclara la jeune fille.

- C'est asses petit.

- je ne compte pas y habiter et il est parfait pour recevoir des amis. Mais maintenant je veux voir le tien, ajouta-t-elle avec le sourire.

De retour devant la porte du maitre de potion, celui-ci invita la jeune fille à tourner la poignée. Le sort marcha parfaitement et la porte la laissa entrer. Elle pénétra le cœur emballé dans l'appartement qu'elle allait partager toute cette année avec son amoureux.

Harry aurait été surpris de voir un tel logement. Pas de toiles d'araignées, pas de chauves-souris empaillées et pas de fioles de potions posées un peu partout dans la pièce. La pièce principal était éclairé par de nombreuses torches et elle était de couleur très claire et sobre. Deux fauteuils se tenaient en face d'une cheminée où un feu crépitait. Une importante bibliothèque occupait tout un pan de mur et retint toute l'attention d'Hermione. Le coin gauche de la pièce débouchait sur un couloir desservant quatre pièces. La première était le bureau du professeur, petite et simple, elle ne contenait qu'un bureau et une chaise. La suivante était la chambre, un grand lit occupant une bonne partie de l'espace et une penderie dont Severus expliqua qu'elle contenait déjà les affaires de la gryffondor. La troisième était la salle de bain équipé d'une baignoire et la dernière était le laboratoire de potion du professeur. Se plaçant derrière elle, il lui susurra à l'oreille.  
>- Tu aimes?<br>Des frissons parcoururent son corps tout entier et elle ne put répondre, elle avait de toute façon déjà oublié la question. Elle se retourna vers l'homme qu'elle aimait pour l'embrasser passionnément. L'enserrant dans ses bras musclés, il la guida jusqu'à leur chambre sans rompre le baiser. La nuit fut douce et pourtant passionnée pour les deux amants qui ne s'endormirent que tôt dans la matinée.

Drago se réveilla à 6h30 avec un mal de crâne imposant, il avait rendez-vous avec le directeur à 7h30 ce matin. La tête légèrement dans le patté, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, prit une douche et enfila son uniforme. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain il se retrouva nez à nez avec Neela. Les cheveux en bataille, un short et un teeshirt en guise de pyjama, elle ne semblait pas se soucier de l'image qu'elle renvoyait à son homologue préfet. Les yeux par franchement ouverts elle faillit rentrer directement dans Drago. Il s'en amusa.

-T'as pas l'air d'être du matin, se moqua-t-il.

- Bonjour, le reprit-elle.

- Pardon, bonjour, se corrigea-t-il, tu as une sale tête.

- Premièrement on ne dit pas à une fille qu'elle a une sale tête, surtout quand c'est le matin, que ladite fille n'est pas bien réveille et qu'elle est plutôt doué en sortilège.

- tu n'as pas ta baguette.

- Deuxièmement les filles n'ont pas de sales têtes, elles sont légèrement fatiguées.  
>- Tu as failli me foncer dessus, poursuivit-il.<p>

- Et troisièmement, TOI tu as une sale tête. je connais un sort contre la gueule de bois, mais si tu es désagréable avec moi dès le matin je ne t'aiderais pas.

- Pardon, s'amusa-t-il, tu as l'air en forme. Mais qu'elle est ton secret pour être aussi fraiche dès le matin?

- C'est mieux, lui répondit-elle sérieusement. Puis elle alla chercher sa baguette et lui lança un sort informulé.

Le résultat fut immédiat et Drago senti très nettement la barre qu'il avait sur le crâne disparaître. Sans ajouter un mot elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

- Merci, put-elle entendre en refermant la porte.

À 7H15 ils étaient tous les deux prés et se dirigeaient vers le bureau du directeur.

- Au fait tu connais le mot de passe? Demanda-t-elle

- Je croyais que toi tu le connaissais en fait.

- Ben non.

Alors qu'ils se demandaient comment ils allaient pénétrer dans le bureau sans le mot de passe, ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille qui en gardait l'accès et virent que le professeur McGonagall les attendait.

- Bonjour jeunes gens, le directeur vous attend, le mot de passe est « caramel mou »

La gargouille laissa place à l'escalier en colimaçon et les deux préfets l'empruntèrent. Arrivés en haut ils frappèrent à la porte et le professeur Dumbledore les invita à entrer.

- Bonjour Miss Winstone, Mr Malefoy, je voulais vous voir pour vous expliquer en quoi consistent vos fonctions. Tout d'abord voici les emplois du temps à distribuer ce matin aux élèves pendant le petit déjeuné. Je vous invite à vous faire assister par les préfets de chaque maison, il y a beaucoup d'élèves et ils doivent tous avoir leurs emplois du temps rapidement car les cours commencent à 9 h. Ensuite sachez que votre fonction consiste essentiellement à faire respecter le règlement de l'école. Vous aurez donc des rondes à effectuer chaque soir pour vous assurer qu'aucun élève ne se promène dans les couloirs après le couvre feu. Vous êtes autorisés à donner des retenus et à enlever des points dans la limite du raisonnable, précisa-t-il en regardant le Serpentard. Votre rôle est également de guider les élèves, je pense plus particulièrement aux premières années, tous les ans il y en a qui se perdent dans le château, s'amusa-t-il. Enfin nous avons décidé cette année d'organiser au bal juste avant Noël, vous en serez les chaperons, ce qui signifie que vous devrez rester jusqu'à la fin pour surveiller et vérifier que chacun retourne à son dortoir. Vous êtes libre d'y aller avec qui bon vous semble mais je souhaite cependant que vous ouvriez le bal tous les deux. Ça sera tous, conclut-il en désignant la porte.

Les deux préfets quittèrent donc le bureau du directeur en silence, méditant sur cet entrevu. Drago avait une idée très précise de la personne avec qui il serait bien allée au bal. Malheureusement, il avait également une idée très précise de celle avec qui il devra y aller. Bon sang, Pansy allait se faire des films après ça et il aura du mal à s'en débarrasser. Une chose cependant lui remontait le moral, le directeur avait demandé à ses deux préfets en chef d'ouvrir le bal, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait une excuse pour la tenir dans ses bras en public. Il sourit à cette idée alors qu'il arriva dans la grande salle.

- On commence par deux heures de potion avec les Serpentards râla-t-il

- C'est pas si terrible Harry.

- Parle pour toi, lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil, je ne suis pas aussi bien vu par le prof que toi et je suis pas plus doué en potion que l'année dernière. Quant aux Serpentards, la plupart ne m'ont pas manqué.

- Tu as raison, admit-elle, je suis pas pressé d'entendre le rire de Troll de Parkinson, surtout qu'elle sera sans doute en train de rire à mes dépens.

- Tu as conscience qu'il ne peut pas se permettre de se comporter différemment? Lui demanda-t-il, il va continuer à s'acharner sur Neville et moi, t'ignorer quand tu lèveras la main et favoriser les Serpentards.

- Je sais, souffla-t-elle, il doit conserver sa couverture, et puis personne ne doit savoir pour nous deux.

Après le petit déjeuné, ils se dirigèrent donc vers les cachots pour recevoir le premier cour de l'année. Devant la porte de la salle de classe, Gryffondor et Serpentard s'ignoraient royalement jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'élu et de sa meilleure amie.

- Tien mais c'est le petit Potty, railla Blaise Zabini.

- Fiche lui la paix Zabini, s'écria Hermione.

- La sang de bourbe va au secours de son amoureux comme c'est touchant se moqua Drago.  
>Et le rire de Troll de Pansy se fit entendre.<p>

- Tu as un problème Malefoy? Questionna Harry baguette en main.

- Ça suffit, 20 points en moins pour gryffondor Potter, intervint Rogue, ça vous apprendra à chercher la bagarre.

Mince alors le petit jeu avec les deux espions allait lui couter un max de point, il faudra qu'il demande à Drago de calmer le jeu un peu surtout devant Rogue sinon Gryffondor allait finir bon dernier.  
>Les élèves entrèrent dans la classe et commencèrent à s'installer.<p>

- Un instant voulez-vous, les arrêta le professeur, cette année, c'est moi qui vais faire les binômes. Bullstrode avec Londubat, Finnigan avec Parkinson, Malefoy avec Potter, Patil avec Thomas, Granger avec Weasley...

Et la liste continuait ainsi.  
>Hermione n'en revenait pas, il l'avait collé avec un serpentard, ça il allait lui payer. La mine sombre et après en regard noir à l'encontre de son petit ami, elle rejoignit Ronald Weasley à sa table.<br>Harry avait la mine renfrognée, intérieurement cependant il était content que le professeur de potion leur permettre de se retrouver pendant ses cours. Drago joua le jeu et fit une grimace quand son meilleur ami vint s'installer à sa table.

- J'te préviens le balafré t'as intérêt à pas foirer les potions.

- Je suis au moins autant content que toi qu'on m'ait collé avec toi, alors le mieux c'est qu'on se la ferme et qu'on fasse notre boulot.

- J'ai bien peur que la plupart d'entre vous n'aient pas pris la peine de réviser pendant les vacances, l'œil mauvais du maître de potion se posa sur Harry, C'est pourquoi vous allez commencer par me remplir ce questionnaire afin que je puisse juger de votre niveau et voir ceux et celles dont le cas est totalement désespéré, cette fois-ci son regard noir se posa sur Neville qui trembla comme une feuille.

- Ça aurait pu être pire, signifia Harry en sortant de la classe.

- Parle pour toi, moi il m'a collé avec Weasley.

- C'est pas le pire des Serpentards

- Il aurait pu me mettre avec un Gryffondor, s'énerva-t-elle.

- T'en prend pas à moi, t'auras qu'à lui en parler ce soir, se défendit Harry.

- T'inquiète pas, il va m'entendre lui répondit la jeune fille en colère.

- Bon sang Drago, tu vas devoir de coltiner Saint Potter toute l'année, s'écria Blaise, je croyais que ton parrain t'aimait bien.

- Je suppose qu'il a fait ça pour emmerder Potter, ou alors c'est une façon de nous punir tous les deux pour notre altercation dans le couloir sans retirer de point à sa maison.

Les Serpentards avaient cours d'histoire de la magie juste après le repas, « c'est parfait, pensa le blond, tous les Serpentards vont faire la sieste. » Après le déjeuner, les Serpentards si dirigèrent donc vers la classe de l'ennuyeux professeur Binns. Depuis leur première année, ce cour était en commun avec les Serdaigles et Drago n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Comme à son habitude il prit place à côté de Zabini, Crabbe et Goyle étaient juste derrière lui. Neela s'installa au premier rang, studieuse.

Comme il l'espérait, Drago n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de récit monotone, la plupart des élèves de Serdaigles et la totalité des Serpentard ne faisaient plus du tout attention à ce qui se passait en cours. Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle dormaient comme beaucoup d'élèves, Pansy parlait avec Milicent et à entendre leurs gloussements elles parlaient de leur sujet favori, les mecs. Une élève cependant été particulièrement attentive au cour, et vu que plus personne n'était disponible pour le remarquer, Drago put regarder son petit rayon de soleil sans être dérangé.

Neela avait disposé une barrette dans ses cheveux pour les relever découvrant un cou que le serpentard aurait qualifié d'appétissant. Concentrée sur le cours, elle prenait rapidement des notes sur la rébellion des Centaures. Une mèche s'échappa de son chignon et vint se poser devant son visage, elle la plaça derrière son oreille dans un geste sensuel. Ou alors c'est Drago qui trouvait tous les gestes qu'elle faisait sensuel.

Pendant tout le cours, il la détailla, enregistrant chaque mouvement, chaque manie, comme sa façon de se mordre la lèvre inférieure quand elle réfléchissait, ou sa façon de lever les yeux au ciel quand sa voisine de table se réveillait en sursaut. Il connaissait tous ses gestes pour les avoir observés pendant ce cours depuis prés de deux ans. Depuis ce matin il connaissait trois nouvelles choses à son sujet. D'abord elle n'était pas du matin, ensuite elle avait beaucoup d'humour et pour finir elle était sexy même avec les cheveux en pétard. Tout se passait très bien pour le moment, elle ne semblait pas le détester.

- Je t'écoute, explique-toi.

- Bonsoir ma chérie, tu as passé une bonne journée? Le professeur de potion ne se laissa pas impressionner par le regard noir de sa petite amie qui avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Pour dire vrai elle a plutôt mal commencé, lui répondit-elle.

- Tu aurais préféré que je te mette avec Londubat ou Brown? Ils sont nuls en potion, au moins Weasley ne fera pas baisser ta moyenne. Dit-il d'un ton catégorique.

- C'est un Serpentard.

- La plus part des binômes sont composés des deux maisons et Weasley est un bon élève qui ne crée pas de problème. Vous les gryffondor vous mettez tous les serpentards dans le même panier.

- Son père est mangemort, s'énerva-t-elle.

- Drago aussi je te signale, et je te rappelle que JE suis un ancien mangemort.

Il semblait vraiment en colère et Hermione le remarqua. Elle lui avait fait de la peine et elle s'en voulait. Il se détourna d'elle et se laissa tomber sur le canapé la tête basse. Hermione s'assit à coté de lui et plaça sa main sous son menton pour lui relever la tête.

- Je suis désolé mon cœur, je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute.

- Tout n'est pas blanc ou noir mon amour essaye d'ouvrir l'esprit un peu.  
>- Je te le promets, lui répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Et non je n'aurais pas préféré être avec Lavande ou Neville, ils sont vraiment trop nuls en potion.<br>Il rigola.

- Si tu voyais leur résultat au test, de quoi s'arracher les cheveux, confia-t-il.

- Et Weasley est bon?

- Weasley est très bon, c'est pour ça que je l'ai mis avec toi.

- Merci, lui dit-elle finalement en se blottissant dans ses bras.

- On va faire un deal tu veux bien?

- Je t'écoute.

- Ici on ne parle pas de ma classe d'accord, je veux pas qu'on se dispute.

- Tu as raison je pense que ça vaut mieux.

- Bien et maintenant, pourrais-je avoir un baiser digne de ce nom? La taquina-t-il.

Sa réponse fut un baiser bien plus passionné que le précédent. À califourchon sur lui elle prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec fougue. Plaçant ses mains autour de sa taille il la fit basculer sur le canapé pour se retrouver sur elle. Il parsema son cou de baisé alors que sa main droite venait se perdre sous sa jupe caressant sa cuisse. Elle se cambra de désir.

- Je t'aime, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres.

Un dimanche d'octobre, Drago fut réveillé par des sanglots dans le salon. Il sortit de son lit et enfila son peignoir à la hâte pour aller voir Neela. Il la trouva assise par terre contre un mur secoué de spasmes, une lettre à la main. Quand il s'approcha elle eu un mouvement de recul, comme effrayé. Pourtant leur relation c'était considérablement amélioré depuis la rentrée et Drago ne compris pas ce geste.

- Est-ce que... tu as peur de moi? Demanda-t-il.

- Je...je sais pas, sanglota-t-elle.

Le serpentard était mortifié.

- Je te ferai jamais de mal Neela, lui promit-il utilisant son prénom pour la première fois.

- Ton père est un mangemort, affirma-t-elle.

Il ne nia pas, après tout il avait été enfermé à Azkaban pour ça et tout le monde savait qu'il devait sa sortie à son argent et ses relations.

- Et tu veux savoir si j'en suis un aussi? Il ne lui en voulait pas de se méfier, c'était légitime.

- Oui, répondit-elle timidement.

- Je ne suis pas comme mon père, dit-il simplement au moins ça n'était pas un mensonge.

Elle n'ajouta rien et reprit ses sanglots. Il ne lui demanda rien et la prit délicatement dans ses bras. Elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle serrant son colocataire, mouillant son teeshirt de ses larmes. Ses sanglots étaient si violents qu'elle avait du mal à respirer et il se mit à la bercer doucement pour la calmer. Au bout d'un moment elle se calma un peu et se détacha de Drago.

- Mon...mon père est mort, déclara-t-elle pleurant toujours et montrant la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir, ils l'ont tué parce qu'il a épousé une moldu.

Drago la serra fort dans ses bras. Pas étonnant qu'elle avait eu peur de lui, les mangemorts venaient de tuer son père.

- Il faut que tu retournes chez toi quelques jours, viens, je t'emmène voir Dumbledore.

- Merci Drago.

Il se gifla mentalement. « espèce de sale con égocentrique, elle vient de perdre son père, c'est pas vraiment le moment de sauter au plafond parce qu'elle t'a appelé par ton prénom. » se morigéna-t-il.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, c'est tout pour ce soir. Une tite review svp. et à très vite.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir à tous, voici le chapitre 5. Un peu d'humour et un peu de romantisme dans ce monde de brute. Merci de suivre l'histoire et bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

- Dray? Tu comptes faire la gueule toute la soirée? Le questionna son ami.

- Je fais pas la gueule, se défendit-il.

- T'es déprimant mon vieux.  
>- Laisse le tranquille Harry, intervint Hermione, tu vois pas qu'elle lui manque?<p>

- Tu peux pas comprendre, t'es pas amoureux, affirma le blond.

- En tout cas si c'est pour déprimer comme ça je veux pas faire partie du club.

- C'est pas toujours déprimant l'amour, déclara la jeune fille.

- Parle pour toi, corrigea le blond, moi ça me déprime depuis deux ans.

- Elle va vite revenir, le rassura-t-elle.

- Ça fait déjà plus d'une semaine, souffla-t-il, j'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour elle.

- Y a quelque chose que tu peux faire, moi je sais que j'apprécierais, dit-elle, et je pense qu'on se ressemble de ce point de vue.

- Vas-y je t'écoute.

- Récupère les cours qu'elle a manqués, va voir les meilleurs dans chaque matière et récupère leurs notes.

- Hermione. Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Non elle a raison Harry, Neela va vouloir rattraper son retard rapidement et ça lui évitera de courir elle-même après ces notes. C'est une bonne idée je vais récupérer ça. Hermione? Ajouta-t-il le sourire aux lèvres? Pourrais-tu me passer tes notes de sortilège et de soins aux créatures magiques?

- Je t'apporte ça demain.

Le Samedi suivant il se réveilla de bonne heure et ne trouva plus le sommeil. Il se leva donc et alla prendre une douche. Sortant de la salle de bain, il trouva Neela dans le salon jetant un œil à la masse de parchemin posé sur son bureau. Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.

- Bonjour, lui dit-il.

- Oh Salut Drago, c'est toi qui as rassemblé toutes ces notes?

- Oui, je me suis dit que tu en aurais besoin.

- C'est gentil merci, dit-elle la mine maussade.

- Comment tu te sens? Lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

- Bof, j'avais pas tellement envie de laisser ma mère seule mais j'ai déjà accumulé tellement de retard.

- Je peux t'aider si tu veux, proposa-t-il.

- C'est gentil mais tu as déjà réuni toutes ces notes et tu as dû assumer la fonction de préfet en chef tout seul tout ce temps alors profite de ton week-end.

- Ça ne me dérange pas tu sais.

Elle le regarda intensément puis comme si elle avait eu envie de poser la question depuis un moment elle demanda.  
>- Pourquoi t'es si gentil avec moi?<p>

- Il faut une raison?

- Je t'ai entendu tu sais, ajouta-t-elle, au début de l'année, avant de monter dans le train, toi et tes amis m'aviez traité de sang de bourbe. Pourquoi t'es si gentil avec moi si mes origines te dégoutent?

Nous y voilà, depuis la rentrée Drago craignait qu'elle lui reparle de ce qu'elle avait entendu ce jour-là. Que pouvait-il lui répondre? « La vérité c'est que je suis raide dingue de toi et que j'ai dit ça pour que les trois idiots ne le découvrent pas » bien sûr que non, il ne pouvait pas dire ça. Alors:  
>- C'est compliqué, souffla-t-il, mais sache que tes origines ne me dégoutent pas et que je ne me force pas à être gentil avec toi. Je trouve que tu es une fille épatante qui gagne vraiment à être connu et tu traverses quelque chose de très dur alors je me comporte comme un ami et t'offre mon soutien.<p>

- Tu me considères vraiment comme une amie? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Bien sûr, pas toi? Demanda-t-il légèrement angoissé par la réponse à venir.

- Si Drago, je suis contente de t'avoir comme ami.  
>Elle lui fit un magnifique sourire.<br>Et voilà, mission accomplie, ils étaient amis. Drago était ravis, finalement ça avait été moins long qu'il l'aurait pensé. Mais Neela n'était pas rancunière et elle lui avait vite pardonné son ancien comportement.

- Silence! Ordonna-t-il. Aujourd'hui vous allez préparer une potion de vieillissement, les instructions sont au tableau vous avez deux heures.  
>Les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard commencèrent la préparation de la potion dans un léger brouhaha.<br>- Amis? Ben dit moi elle est pas rancunière, chuchota Harry.

- Elle n'a aucun défaut, sourit son ami.

- Donc l'étape suivante c'est petit ami?

- Il n'y a pas d'étape suivante Harry, le corrigea le Serpentard, tu crois quoi? Qu'on va se promener main dans la main dans le château?

Harry baissa les yeux, il n'aurait pas dû insinuer ça. Sa mission d'espion l'empêchait d'avoir plus que des rapports amicaux avec la Serdaigle.  
>- Tu as raison, s'excusa-t-il, je suis désolé vieux.<p>

- Potter cessez vos bavardages, gronda Rogue.

- Dit c'est moi ou il est encore plus dur avec toi cette année?

- Non c'est le cas, se désespéra le gryffondor, et je crois que ça a un rapport avec Hermi.

- Explique.

- Tu sais, il ne se décidait pas, alors avec Hermi on a mis au point un plan pour le faire réagir.

- Et? L'encouragea le Serpentard.

- On s'est embrassé devant lui, sourit Harry, un bon gros bisous bouche ouverte, j'ai cru qu'il allait avoir une attaque.

Pour le coup Drago failli jeter le pot entier de racine de botuk dans la potion alors qu'il n'en fallait qu'une seule.  
>- Tu as embrassé Hermione?<p>

- ouaip.

- Avec la langue?

- ouaip.  
>- Et elle embrasse bien? S'amusa-t-il.<p>

- hmm, plutôt oui, lui répondu son ami.

Drago fit tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas éclater de rire.  
>- Et comment l'a pris ce cher Severus? Questionna-t-il.<p>

- Oh, il a failli me tuer, j'te jure il avait même sorti sa baguette: « retirez tout de suite vos sales pattes de là Potter », imita Harry.

Drago se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire. Il aurait aimé voir ça. Se concentrant de nouveau sur la potion, il baissa le feu en annonçant qu'il fallait la laisser mijoter ainsi 23 minutes avant d'ajouter de la poudre de corne de licorne.  
>À la fin du cours, Drago se dirigea vers le bureau, le fruit de leur travail enfermé dans un petit flacon et le tendit à son parrain avec un sourire en coin.<p>

Ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans le bureau du directeur qui les avait convoqués juste avant le petit déjeuné.  
>- Miss Winstone, Mr Malefoy, un réglisse? Proposa-t-il.<p>

Les deux préfets acceptèrent volontiers.  
>- Je vous ai fait venir pour vous donner la liste des élèves restant au château pour les fêtes. Miss je suis étonné que vous ne retourniez pas auprès de votre mère.<p>

- Ma mère va aux États Unis dans sa famille pour les fêtes, ce sont des moldus et ils ne savent rien de moi, c'est mieux ainsi. J'ai une amie Serdaigle qui reste aussi.

- Je comprends, affirma le vieil homme. J'ai également l'intention d'annoncer pendant le petit déjeuné qu'il y aura un bal dans trois semaines. Il y aura une sortie à prés au lard le week-end avant et vous serez chargé de vous assurer qu'aucun élève sans autorisation ne sort. Bien ça sera tout, vous pouvez aller déjeuner miss, congédia-t-il. Mr Malefoy puis-je vous parler?

- Oui monsieur.

- Je t'attends dehors, proposa-t-elle.

Il lui répondit par un sourire, un mois s'était écoulé depuis qu'ils avaient décidé d'être amis et sans poser de questions Neela avait compris qu'ils ne pouvaient afficher leur amitié en public. Ils parlaient beaucoup tous les deux et s'entendaient à merveille.

- Drago, commença le directeur, comment vas-tu?

- Ça va professeur.

- Crois-tu que tu pourras passer noël avec tes amis.

- Et bien je ne sais pas trop, j'avais l'intention de faire croire à mon père que je restais ici pour surveiller Harry mais c'est trop risqué, si un élève parle et que mon père découvre que ni lui ni moi ne sommes resté au château...  
>Il baissa la tête, il n'avait aucune envie de retourner auprès de son père et de son maître pour les fêtes.<br>- Oui Harry m'a fait part de ce problème, ajouta Dumbledore. Hermione et lui vont rester au château donc si ton père accepte que tu restes le surveiller tu passeras noël avec eux.

- Mais Harry voulait le passer au square grimmaurd avec Tonk, Lupin et Severus.

- Ils viendront tous fêter noël au château. Hermione se propose de recevoir tout le monde dans l'appartement qu'elle partage avec le professeur Rogue. Le professeur Mc Gonagall et moi-même pourrons vous rejoindre plus tard.

- Bien je vais demander à mon père, conclu Drago.

Puis il tourna les talons et alla rejoindre sa collègue au bas de l'escalier. Elle ne lui posa aucune question et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle.

- Pourquoi tu veux pas passer les fêtes avec ta mère? Demanda Drago.

- C'est pas que je veux pas, c'est que je peux pas, je l'ai dit ma mère et aux États-unis et sa famille ne connaît rien au monde de la magie.

Il la fit s'arrêter en la retenant par le coude et plongea son regard acier dans le sien, il ne dit pas un mot et au bout d'un instant elle souffla et baissa les yeux.

- C'est trop dur, elle refuse d'en parler, elle fait comme si il n'avait jamais existé, elle a viré toutes les photos de lui, elle prononce pas son nom et je crois que même moi elle ne veut plus me voir parce que je le lui rappelle.

- Je comprends, affirma Drago. Tu as vraiment une copine qui reste pour les fêtes?

Elle haussa les épaules.  
>- Je vais probablement rester finalement, tu seras pas toute seule.<p>

Elle lui fit un large sourire et comme d'habitude le cœur de Drago s'accéléra. « elle est heureuse, pensa-t-il, elle est heureuse que je reste avec elle » il répondit à son sourire.

Arrivé dans la grande salle, chacun rejoignit sa table. Un peu plus tard le Professeur Dumbledore prit la parole.  
>- Votre attention s'il vous plaît, cette année les professeurs et moi-même avons décidé qu'il serait organisé un bal la veille de votre départ En Vacances.<p>

Un brouhaha accompagna cette annonce. Le directeur leva les bras pour faire taire les élèves et le silence se fit à nouveau.  
>- Il débutera à 20h dans la grande salle, les premières, deuxièmes et troisièmes années devront le quitter avant 0 h, les quatrième et cinquième années pourront rester jusqu'à 1H, le couvre feu sera de 2h pour les sixièmes années et le bal se terminera à 3h pour les dernières années. Vos deux préfets en chef seront là pour veiller au respect des couvre feu et du règlement. Une sortie à prés au lard sera organisé le week-end avant, acheva le directeur. Puis il s'assit et le brouhaha reprit.<br>- Un bal! S'exclama Pansy, mais c'est super. Puis elle lança un regard très explicite à Drago en battant des cils.

Celui-ci senti un mal de crâne venir. Il avait pas vraiment envie de lui demander maintenant, avec un peu de chance s'il attendait, un autre l'aura déjà invité. Et puis ça lui fera pas de mal d'attendre un peu.  
>Quittant la grande salle il se dirigea vers la volière pour écrire une lettre à son père avant les cours.<p>

_Père,  
>Comme je le <em>_pensais, Potter va rester à __Poudlard pour les vacances. Il passe beaucoup de temps dans le bureau du vieux fou et je le soupçonne de préparer quelque chose. En écoutant ses conversations j'ai appris que deux membres de l'ordre allaient venir au château pendant les fêtes.  
>Je vous demande donc l'autorisation de rester au château pour le surveiller. <em>_S'il__ prépare quelque chose je le découvrirais._

C'était concis, impersonnel, son père allait adorer. Il confia la missive à son hibou grand duc et alla en cours.  
>- Je croyais que tu voulais fêter noël au square grimmaurd, chuchota Drago.<p>

Ils étaient en cours de potion et le professeur Rogue ne les regardait pas, trop occupé à s'acharner sur Neville qui avait fait fondre son chaudron.  
>- Je voulais pas que tu fêtes noël avec les mangemorts, lui répondit son ami.<p>

- Merci, sourit le Serpentard.

- Tu vas pouvoir rester?

- J'ai bon espoir, on verra. Je te dirais ça ce soir. 23 h chez Hermi?

Harry hocha la tête, le professeur avait repris sa surveillance du cours et le binôme se replongea dans les travaux pratiques.

-Hermi, se plaint le Serpentard en tentant de récupérer sa bouteille de whisky confisqué par la brune, soit cool.

- Pas d'alcool chez moi, gronda-t-elle.

Harry, ne compatit pas aux malheurs de son ami et en remit une couche.  
>- Alors? Pansy a déjà acheté sa robe de mariée, se moqua-t-il.<p>

- Tu vois pourquoi j'ai besoin de cette bouteille, la supplia-t-il.

- Tu l'as invité au bal, demanda-t-elle horrifié.

- J'ai pas vraiment le choix je te signale. Il faut une fille de sang pur, de Serpentard et d'une famille riche. C'est elle ou Bullstrode, le bouledogue ou le troll, ajouta-t-il.

- Pas de chance, renchérit le brun.

Sauf qu'il n'avait vraiment pas l'air de compatir et se moquait de son ami. Il s'arrêta net en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait Hermione.  
>- Bon sang Hermi, tu passes trop de temps avec Rogue tu fais peur là.<p>

- Et vous vous y allez avec qui? Demanda Drago avant que le gryffondor ne s'attire la fureur de la jeune fille.

- Ensemble, répondit celui-ci.

- Oui, ajouta-t-elle, Harry n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête à choisir une cavalière et moi je ne peux pas y aller avec mon petit ami, alors on y va ensemble.

- Et tu crois que Sev va bien le prendre? Questionna le Serpentard en adressant un sourire en coin à son meilleur ami.

Ce dernier réprima un fou rire.  
>- Tu lui as dit, s'horrifia Hermione.<p>

- Dit quoi? Questionna Drago avec un regard innocent d'enfant sage.

- Oh ne fait pas ta tête d'ange ça marche pas avec moi, Harry t'a dit pour le baiser.

Pour le coup les deux garçons ne purent s'empêcher de rire et la jeune fille masqua difficilement son sourire. Qu'est ce qu'ils pouvaient être bêtes quand ils étaient ensemble, mais elle les adorait.  
>- Alors, sérieux tu as dit à mon parrain que tu allais à ce bal avec Harry?<p>

- Pas encore mais je vois pas pourquoi il le prendrait mal, Harry est un ami et c'est mieux que si j'y allais avec un autre garçon.

- Pas si sûr, précisa Drago, au moins un autre garçon tu ne l'auras pas embrassé bouche ouverte devant lui.  
>Et il repartit d'un fou rire qui fut vite interrompu lorsque Hermione lui envoya un coussin en pleine figure.<p>

- Je suis content que tu restes ici pour les fêtes Dray au moins tu pourras me défendre quand il s'en prendra à moi.

- Compte sur moi mon pote, je laisserais pas mon parrain te tuer. Après tout tu es l'élu, on n'est pas dans la merde si tu meurs, rigola-t-il.

- Ça fait toujours plaisir d'être aimé, grogna Harry.

- Bon je vous laisse je vais me coucher,annonça Hermione ne rentrez pas trop tard quand même.

Et elle quitta son appartement pour rejoindre son amant.  
>Elle le trouva dans le salon un volumineux livre ouvert devant lui.<br>- Bonsoir mon cœur, tu m'attendais?

- Bien sûr, ma chérie, lui répondit-il avec le sourire. Tu as passé une bonne soirée?

- Oui, j'étais avec Harry et Drago.

- Et Drago a obtenu de rester au château durant les vacances?

- oui, lui répondit-elle avec le sourire, son père a accepté.

- Bien répondit simplement le maître de potion.

Il reposa son livre, se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Il replaça une mèche de cheveux de la jeune fille derrière son oreille et laissa sa main fine sur sa joue. Délicatement il pressa ses lèvres sur celle de sa petite amie puis entre ouvrit sa bouche pour passer sa langue sur les lèvres de sa douce, demandant l'accès. Hermione entre ouvrit à son tour la bouche et leurs langues commencèrent un doux ballet. Ils durent mettre fin au baiser pour respirer.  
>- Je vais au bal avec Harry, dit subitement Hermione.<p>

- Tu quoi? tu... je t'embrasse et toi tu m'annonces que tu vas au bal avec Potter, s'énerva-t-il.

- Non je... ça n'a rien à voir avec notre baiser, c'est juste que je voulais que tu le saches.

- Et c'est notre baiser qui te fait y penser?

- mais pourquoi tu t'énerves? S'emporta-t-elle à son tour.

- Je m'énerve parce que je t'embrasse et toi tu penses à Potter.

- Je ne pense pas à lui parce qu'on s'embrasse, je voulais juste que tu saches que j'y allais avec lui. M'enfin qu'est-ce qui te prend? Harry est mon ami.

- Un ami que tu as déjà embrassé.

- Nous y voilà, tu sais quoi? Quand Drago m'a dit que tu le prendrais mal je l'ai pas cru, je lui ai dit que tu ne serais pas jaloux, je pensais que tu étais beaucoup trop intelligent pour ça. Je me trompais.

Et elle tourna les talons prête à quitter la pièce. Le professeur la retint par le bras.  
>- Pourquoi tu y vas avec lui? Demanda-t-il d'une voix beaucoup plus douce.<p>

- parce que je peux pas y aller avec toi, lui répondit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Il avait un regard si triste que toute sa colère s'évacua.

- Je suis désolés mon amour, c'est plus fort que moi, depuis que je vous ai vu vous embrasser je suis jaloux de lui. Vous êtes si proche tous les deux.

- Oui c'est mon meilleur ami et tu sais qu'on ne s'est embrassé que pour te rendre jaloux.

- Je sais, je te demande pardon. Il baissa la tête et lâcha son bras, par moments il se disait vraiment qu'il ne la méritait pas.  
>Plaçant une main sous son menton elle lui fit relever la tête et plongea ses yeux noisette dans les siens.<br>- Je t'aime Severus Rogue.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi.

Elle secoua la tête, elle n'aimait pas le voir se rabaisser comme ça.  
>- Tout simplement parce que tu es extra ordinaire, lui répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement.<p>

- Je t'aime mon amour, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Puis il parsema son cou de baisers papillon. Il plongea dans sa gorge et l'embrassa avec passion, remontant sur sa mâchoire il attrapa finalement ses lèvres pour un baiser beaucoup moins prude que le précédent. Il la voulait tout à lui, comme pour se prouver qu'elle était vraiment là pour lui. Il déboutonna son chemisier et plaça sa main sur sa poitrine, massant son sein au travers de son soutien gorge. Délaissant sa bouche il vint embrasser son généreux décolleté. Hermione lui retira sa chemise et découvrit son torse musclé sur lequel elle passa les mains. Il poussa un rugissement et l'attrapa sous les fesses pour la porter. Elle verrouilla ses jambes sur sa taille et il la plaqua contre le mur en repartant à la conquête de sa poitrine. Puis il reprit possession de ses lèvres et la porta jusque dans leur chambre où il l'allongea sur le lit.

Il était complètement pété. Après le départ d'Hermione, Harry et lui avaient ressorti la bouteille de whisky et ils en avaient largement abusé. Incapable de marcher droit, il se dirigea tant bien que mal vers ses appartements en priant Merlin pour ne pas se faire prendre par Rusard.  
>Il retira rapidement ses vêtements et s'endormit comme une masse. Le lendemain matin il avait une casquette plombée sur le crâne. Les yeux presque entièrement fermés pour éviter de se faire agresser par la lumière il se dirigea direct dans la salle de bain.<br>Après une bonne douche chaude, il se sentit déjà mieux. Il voulut s'habiller mais il n'avait pas pensé à prendre ses vêtements. Il sortit donc avec une serviette au tour de la taille. Ouvrant la porte, il trouva Neela qui s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la pièce. Elle se figea d'abord gêné puis son visage se marqua d'horreur.  
>Comprenant qu'elle avait vu son tatouage, il tenta de s'expliquer.<p>

- Neela, supplia-t-il, c'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Je te faisais confiance, pleura-t-elle, tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas comme ton père.

- Je ne suis pas comme lui.

- MENTEUR! S'écria-t-elle, tu n'es qu'un monstre.

Et elle s'enfuit en courant.  
>Drago voulu la rattraper mais le temps qu'il enfile vite fait quelque chose elle avait disparu.<br>Il se laissa glisser contre le mur, accroupi, les coudes sur ses genoux, la tête dans ses mains.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p>

**Allez ne vous inquiétez pas ça va s'arranger, moi j'aime les happy end.**

**Laissez moi vos impressions svp.**

**bonne soirée**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir à tous. Voici le chapitre 6, comme promis, les choses s'arrange entre Neela et Drago. Dans ce chapitre notre blond préféré passe à la vitesse supérieure et Hermione retrouve un prétendant que vous connaissez bien (comme quoi y a des choses qui changeront jamais ^^) **

**Toujours un grand merci à Luxiole qui prend la peine de laisser une review à chaque chapitre. Soyez sympa ne la laissez pas toute seule, elle s'ennuie. **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

Elle se mit à courir dans les couloirs de l'école sans prêter attention aux élèves qui la regardaient étonnés.  
>- Caramel Mou, prononça-t-elle devant la gargouille.<br>À bout de souffle elle frappa à la porte du directeur.  
>- Entrez. Oh Miss Winstone que vous arrive-t-il? demanda le vieil homme devant l'air affolé qu'affichait sa préfète en chef.<br>- C'est Drago Malefoy professeur, expliqua-t-elle essoufflé, il... Je l'ai vu, il a une... C'est un mangemort sanglota-t-elle.  
>Le visage du directeur se figea mais pas pour les raisons qu'elle imaginait. Il ferma soigneusement la porte et l'invita à s'assoir.<br>- L'avez-vous dit à quelqu'un d'autre miss? Demanda-t-il.  
>- Je... Non je viens de voir sa marque et je suis venu toute suite vous en parler.<br>Elle était bouleversé, elle lui avait fait confiance, elle l'avait considéré comme un ami et pendant tout ce temps il se moquait d'elle.  
>- Miss? Repris son professeur connaissez-vous bien Drago?<br>- Apparemment pas, répondit-elle la tête basse.  
>- N'en soyez pas si sur Miss Winstone, les apparences sont parfois trompeuses.<br>Elle l'interrogea du regard.  
>- Il y a quelque chose que je vais vous dire, mais vous ne devez en parler à personne c'est une question de vie ou de mort.<p>

- Je vous écoute, annonça-t-elle intrigué.  
>- Il y a un peu plus de deux ans Drago Malefoy a rejoint le combat contre Voldemort.<br>La jeune fille tressaillit en entendant ce nom. Dumbledore n'y fit pas attention et poursuivit.  
>- Étant d'une famille proche du Lord, il est rapidement devenu espion pour le compte de la résistance. Il a reçu cette marque cet été dans le but d'approcher le plus possible l'ennemi et être un atout clef le moment venu. De nombreuses personnes ont été sauvé grâce à ses renseignements et s'il n'avait pas été au château à ce moment-là peut-être aurait-il pu éviter le meurtre de votre père. Drago Malefoy n'est pas un monstre Miss Winstone, c'est un héros. Vous devriez en discuter avec lui, il doit souffrir de savoir que vous pensiez ça de lui.<br>Estomaquée par la nouvelle, elle quitta le bureau du directeur pour retourner à son appartement dans l'espoir d'y trouver Drago.

Il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, incapable de réagir à ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait été idiot d'espérer pouvoir être proche d'elle. Il l'avait perdu, elle le considérait comme un monstre et il ne pouvait même pas se défendre car il ne pouvait pas lui parler de son secret. Perdu dans ses idées noires, il ne remarqua pas que le tableau avait pivoté pour laisser passer quelqu'un. Il ne remarqua pas non plus sa présence jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'accroupisse en face de lui et pose ses mains sur son visage. Sursautant, il leva les yeux vers elle.  
>- Je suis désolés Drago.<br>Il ne comprenait plus rien, pourquoi c'était elle qui s'excusait?  
>- Je reviens du bureau de Dumbledore, expliqua-t-elle, il m'a tout dit.<br>- Tout dit sur quoi?  
>- Il m'a dit que tu espionnais tu-sais-qui et que tu n'étais pas un mangemort.<br>- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, se défendit-il.  
>- Je te promets que jamais je ne le répèterais à qui que ce soit. Il m'a dit que ça faisait plus de deux ans que tu avais rejoint son camp. C'est vrai Drago? Elle se mit à sangloter. C'est vrai que si tu n'avais pas été ici tu aurais pu empêcher mon père de mourir.<br>Puis elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle. Drago la serra fort dans ses bras.

- Si j'avais su, dit-il, je n'aurais pas permis que ça arrive.

Au bout d'un instant elle cessa de pleurer et se détacha de lui. Il eut un sourire heureux.  
>- Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai eu envie de te le dire.<br>- Dit-le-moi maintenant, proposa-t-elle.  
>- Et bien, pour commencer sache que pendants des années j'ai vraiment cru à ces histoires sur la pureté du sang et que tous les impures étaient inférieurs. Tu sais, j'ai juste pas connu d'autres discourts, mes parents le disaient, je les ai crus. Pendant mes quatre premières années j'ai détesté Harry Potter parce que mon père me le faisait payer chaque fois qu'il me devançait dans un domaine ou qu'il déjouait un de mes plans pour lui faire avoir des ennuis. En quatrième année j'ai carrément dérouillé quand mon père a su qu'il avait réussi à faire partie du tournoi et pas moi. Pourtant quelque chose m'a toujours fait plus peur que mon père, c'est le retour de son maître. Il me disait toujours que le seigneur des ténèbres allait revenir et il était excité à l'idée de se prosterner à nouveau devant ce monstre et d'y entrainer son fils. Je croyais en la supériorité des sang purs, je me refusais de me mélanger aux impures et pour moi ils n'avaient pas leur place à Poudlard, pour autant je ne voulais pas leur mort. En ça j'étais en total désaccord avec les idées de mon père et celles de son maître mais je n'allais pas le dire.<p>

- À la fin de ma quatrième année, poursuivit-il, le jour de l'épreuve finale du tournoi des trois sorciers, j'étais comme tout le monde dans les gradins, mon père à coté de moi. À un moment je l'ai vu se tenir le bras gauche comme s'il souffrait atrocement, puis il a quitté les gradins et a quitter l'école rapidement pour pouvoir transplaner. L'instant d'après Harry apparaissait devant nous, le corps de Diggory dans ses bras en hurlant que Voldemort était revenu.  
>- Je me souviens, personne ne l'a cru à l'époque, intervint Neela.<p>

- Si, rectifia-t-il, moi je l'ai cru. Et j'ai tout de suite compris que mon père était allé le rejoindre. J'ai analysé rapidement la situation et j'en ai déduit que si je ne voulais pas retourner au manoir pour servir le Lord noir il fallait que je demande de l'aide à Dumbledore. Je suis allé le voir dans son bureau, je connaissais le mot de passe pour avoir été convoqué dans l'année. Quand il m'a invité à entrer, il était seul avec Harry qui semblait en état de choc. Mais quand Harry m'a vu il a retrouvé sa hargne et a balancé qu'il avait vu mon père là-bas. J'ai répondu que je pensais en effet que mon père se trouvait avec le lord en ce moment. Je te passe les détailles mais bien sûr Dumbledore m'a offert son aide. Mon père ne me voulait pas dans ses pattes l'été du retour de son maître alors il m'a envoyé dans un camp de vacances pour sang purs en France. En réalité Dumbledore a lancé un sort d'illusion à tout le camp et je suis allé avec lui dans la cachette de la résistance. J'ai toujours dit que ce vieux Dumby déconnait, non mais tu te rends compte, m'emmener dans leur repaire secret alors que mon père est un mangemort. La vérité c'est qu'il a toujours cru en moi.

- Pendant le premier mois j'ai cohabité avec le parrain d'Harry qui me détestait pour ce que j'avais fait subir à son filleul et Hermione. Les premiers jours ont été mouvementés mais ça a été bien pire quand Harry est arrivé début aout. Il était furieux d'avoir été mis à l'écart depuis la réapparition de Voldemort et surtout il a pété un plomb quand il m'a vu. Faut dire qu'on se détestait plus que tout à l'époque. On a évité le massacre mais on n'arrêtait pas de s'agresser verbalement.

Il s'arrêta dans son récit et esquissa un sourire.

- Je crois que c'est tout un ensemble de choses qui ont fait qu'on est devenu amis tous les trois. D'abord, je les voyais si proches tous les deux, comme frère et sœur. J'avais jamais connu ça moi, des amis, je n'avais que des suiveurs. Ils n'avaient pas l'air mauvais comme ça à rire ensemble et prendre soin l'un de l'autre. J'avais envie de faire partie de ça, mais je l'aurais jamais avoué. Et surtout, je crois que c'est le courage d'Harry qui m'a bluffé.

On voyait clairement que Drago avait énormément d'admiration pour son ami.

- Mon père parlait toujours de ses exploits comme des coups de pots, ou il disait que c'est Dumbledore qui lui avait sauvé la mise, mais j'ai découvert que c'était faux. Moi j'étais qu'un trouillard qui était venu ici pour me cacher et lui il voulait se battre, comme il l'avait fait depuis ses onze ans. C'est là que j'ai pris ma décision, après tout je n'allais pas être encore plus faible que saint Potter, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.  
>- J'ai annoncé que je voulais retourner chez moi et être espion. Au début Harry a cru qu'au contraire j'allais balancer tout ce que je savais sur eux, mais Dumbledore me faisait confiance. Je suis retourné chez moi comme prévu, deux semaines avant la rentrée. En mon absence Voldemort s'était installé au manoir et en à peine une semaine j'ai fait le plein d'infos mais je savais pas comment les remettre. Coup de chance, quand je suis allé sur le chemin de traverse pour acheter mes fournitures scolaires, je suis tombé sur Harry. J'ai vite noté tout ce que je savais sur un parchemin et j'ai fait en sorte de le donner à Harry. Le premier jour de la rentrée, Harry m'a fait passer un mot pour me dire de le retrouver plus tard. À notre rendez-vous, il m'a dit que mes infos avaient sauvé de nombreuses vies et il m'a remercié. C'est à partir de là qu'il m'a fait confiance. On a appris à se connaître et j'ai essayé de ne plus être un petit con arrogant. Pour finir on est devenu amis.<p>

Drago sourit à ce souvenir. Neela n'était pas intervenu, elle laissait Drago revivre ses souvenirs. Comme il semblait avoir fini elle posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis un moment.  
>- Harry Potter et toi êtes amis?<br>Elle ne semblait pas très convaincue et Drago éclata de rire.  
>- Ça t'épate hein? On joue bien la comédie n'est ce pas?<br>- Ben ça... Oui je dois dire que je n'aurais jamais imaginé.  
>- Je le considère comme un frère même si, crois-moi, c'était pas gagné au début.<br>Elle ne semblait toujours pas en revenir et Drago eut une idée.  
>- Ça te dirait que je les invite ce soir? Proposa-t-il. On pourrait passer la soirée ensemble.<p>

Il se dirigeait vers son cours de botanique lorsqu'un blond lui fonça littéralement dessus le faisant presque tomber.  
>- Bon sang Potter regarde où tu marches s'énerva ce dernier.<br>- C'est toi qui m'as foncé dessus Malefoy.  
>- J'ai mieux à faire que de te sauter dessus le balafré.<br>Et il s'éloigna en riant avec ses camarades Serpentards.  
>- Bon sang il m'a fait mal le con, se plaint-il à Hermione<br>- Il voulait quoi? Questionna-t-elle.  
>S'assurant que personne ne les regardait, Harry sorti un papier de sa poche.<p>

_Dumbledore a tout dit à Neela, je vous raconterais tout ce soir. À 21h dans notre appartement, le mot de passe est « Espoir »._

- «_incendio _» prononça Hermione et le morceau de parchemin se consuma.

Comme d'habitude pendant le cours d'histoire de la magie, il s'adonnait à son activité favorite, regarder la jolie brune assise plusieurs rangs devant lui. Il repensait à ce qui s'était passé ce matin, elle savait tout. Il était passé en quelques minutes du désespoir le plus profond quand elle avait vu sa marque à la joie béate quand elle avait appris son secret. Le professeur Binns parlait d'une voix monotone et elle prenait des notes, avide de connaissance. Il se rappela alors de la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Harry. Son ami lui avait suggéré de devenir le petit ami de Neela et il avait rétorqué avec raison que c'était totalement impossible. Aujourd'hui cependant les choses étaient différentes, elle savait tout, ils n'auraient qu'à se cacher des autres. Il ignorait si elle serait d'accord pour ça mais il ne le saurait qu'en essayant. Le Bal avait lieu dans peu de temps et un bellâtre allait sans doute l'inviter. Pas qu'il puisse l'empêcher mais il pouvait au moins faire en sorte qu'elle ne sorte pas avec ce gars, pour le coup ça l'achèverait surement. C'était décidé, il passait dès ce soir à la phase deux du plan: La séduction.

- Ben dit donc c'est nickel ici, s'émerveilla le blond, t'as fait le ménage.  
>- Ben oui, on reçoit du monde ce soir non?<br>- Pas du monde, c'est juste Harry et Hermione.  
>- Et ben moi je les connais pas bien et j'ai pas envie qu'ils voient que je suis bordélique.<br>Drago s'avança vers Neela, approchant son visage du sien, il leva doucement une main et retira délicatement une petite peluche qui était accroché à ses cheveux.  
>- T'es adorable, lui chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille, mais tu sais moi ça ne me dérange pas que tu sois bordélique.<p>

Il l'a senti légèrement frissonner et en fut satisfait, il n'avait pas perdu la main. Il décida de ne pas aller trop vite et s'éloigna d'elle pour aller chercher des bières au beurre dans sa chambre. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec les provisions et Neela éclata de rire.  
>- Tu as de l'alcool dans ta chambre?<br>- Oui, j'ai de l'alcool dans ma chambre mais ça, précisa-t-il en montrant les bouteilles, ce n'est que des bières au beurre.  
>Il lui fit un clin d'œil et elle rigola de plus belle.<br>- Tu parles d'un préfet en chef.

- Oh Dumbledore ne m'a nommé à ce poste que parce que je suis un de ses chouchous, rigola-t-il.

À ce moment-là le tableau pivota pour laisser passer leurs deux invités.  
>- Je suis passé par les cuisines annonça Harry en brandissant une assiette de cookies.<br>Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- tu avais besoin de donner encore plus de travail à ces elfes surexploités?  
>- Hermione non, pas ce soir s'il te plaît sinon Neela ne va plus jamais vouloir que je vous reçoive ici, supplia le Serpentard.<br>- Bonsoir Neela, salua Harry.  
>- Et moi je pue? Questionna le blond.<br>- Putain oui vieux, lui répliqua son ami, t'es tombé dans ton désodorisant à chiottes?  
>- Je t'emmerde mon pote, ce parfum vient de France.<br>- Ne l'écoute pas, dit Hermione en prenant son ami dans ses bras, tu sens très bon. Puis elle se tourna vers son hôte. Bonsoir Neela.

- Bonsoir, leur répondit timidement la Serdaigle.  
>- Ne te laisse pas impressionner par ces deux imbéciles, la prévint la gryffondor, ils sont souvent comme ça.<p>

Les quatre adolescents s'installèrent sur les fauteuils et le canapé et Drago distribua les bières au beurre.  
>- Alors Dray, commença Harry, raconte nous tous.<br>Le blond fit un sourire vers Neela et commença son récit.  
>- Ben, pour faire court, Neela a vu mon tatouage ce matin et naturellement elle a paniqué.<br>- Je suis allé voir le directeur, poursuivit-elle et je lui ai dit que je pensais que Drago était un mangemort. Alors il m'a tout dit, enfin il m'a dit que Drago était un espion et je me suis senti bête. Je me suis dit que je lui avais sans doute fait beaucoup de peine et je m'en suis voulu alors je suis retourné ici pour le chercher.  
>Drago senti une douce chaleur envahir son cœur. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle était revenu parce qu'elle s'inquiétait de lui avoir fait de la peine. Elle le regardait, l'invitant à raconter la suite.<br>- J'ai été scotché quand j'ai appris que Dumbledore lui avait tout dit et du coup je lui ai raconté mon histoire.  
>- Oui et je n'en reviens toujours pas que vous soyez amis.<br>Les trois autres se mirent à rire.  
>- Ça m'éclate, rigola le blond, parce que c'est la partie de l'histoire où elle a le plus de mal. Que je sois espion n'a pas l'air de l'épater mais que je sois ami avec toi, ça la tue.<br>- J'ai pas dit que ça m'impressionnait pas que tu sois un espion, se défendit-elle, c'est juste que c'est plus facile pour moi de parler de cette partie du secret.  
>- Je comprends, compati le Serpentard.<br>- Je propose de porter un toast, annonça Hermione en regardant Neela, A une nouvelle amie!

- À notre nouvelle amie! Reprirent les deux garçons.

La belle Serdaigle devint rouge pivoine.  
>- Merci, répondit-elle en levant sa bouteille.<p>

La soirée se passait à merveille, Neela semblait bien s'entendre avec les Gryffondors et Drago était rempli d'attention à son égard, allant lui chercher une autre bouteille, lui présentant l'assiette de cookies, s'assurant qu'elle n'ait pas froid, qu'elle s'amusa bien, qu'elle ne soit pas trop fatiguée...  
>Harry avait bien remarqué ça et jugea qu'il était temps pour Hermi et lui de les laisser seul.<br>- On va y aller nous, déclara-t-il en lançant à son amie un regard explicite.  
>- Tu as raison, lui répondit-elle, il se fait tard.<br>- On remet ça quand vous voulez, proposa le blond reconnaissant que ses amis le laissent seul avec Neela.  
>Ils se souhaitèrent tous bonne nuit et les deux invités quittèrent la pièce.<p>

- C'était chouette, annonça la jeune fille en s'asseyant sur le canapé.  
>- ouhai Harry et Hermione sont super, approuva-t-il.<br>- Et j'en ai appris un peu plus sur toi.  
>- Comme?<br>- Comme le coup de la fouine, j'étais pas au courant que Fol Œil t'avait fait ça.  
>- D'abord ce n'était pas Fol Œil mais un imposteur mangemort, bien que maintenant que je le connais je peux t'affirmer qu'il en serait tout à fait capable. Et ensuite si tu ne le savais pas c'est parce que je sais très bien faire taire certaines rumeurs, affirma-t-il avec un clin d'œil.<br>- Tu connais **Maugrey** Fol œil?

- Tu as des yeux magnifiques, éluda-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.  
>- Merci, dit-elle en rougissant, tu n'as pas le droit d'en parler c'est ça.<br>- Désolés.  
>- C'est rien je comprends. J'ai une autre question à te poser.<br>- Je t'écoute.  
>- Ils sont ensemble? Harry et Hermione, ils sortent ensemble.<br>Drago éclata de rire.  
>- Parce qu'ils en ont l'air? Demanda-t-il.<br>- Ben oui, enfin je les trouve proches.  
>- Non ils sont pas ensemble, Hermi à quelqu'un.<br>- Ah oui qui?

- C'est pas à moi de t'en parler, elle le fera si elle veut.  
>- Et Harry? Demanda-t-elle.<br>- Pourquoi? Tu veux savoir s'il est disponible? S'enquit-il mine de rien. En fait il appréhendait la réponse, son ami avait beaucoup de succès auprès des filles et même s'il savait que jamais Harry ne lui ferait ça, savoir qu'il plaisait à la fille qu'il aimait lui aurait brisé le cœur.  
>- Mais non t'es bête, lui reprocha-t-elle en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule, je suis curieuse c'est tout.<br>- Tant mieux, lui répondit-il avec un sourire séducteur.  
>Elle comprit le message car ses joues reprirent une teinte rosée.<p>

-Alors? Questionna le Gryffondor, ça avance?  
>Ils étaient en cour de Potion et le professeur était occupé à lancer des regards noirs à Weasley qu'il trouvait un peu trop amical avec sa lionne.<br>- Ça avance bien, lui répondit le Blond, elle est réceptive mais je freine un peu. Je veux pas l'embrasser avant le bal parce que vu que j'y vais pas avec elle, je trouve pas ça correcte. Et puis si on sort ensemble avant je risque de péter encore plus un plomb en la voyant danser avec Corner.  
>- Elle y va avec Michael Corner? Ce type à du succès vieux, prévint son ami.<br>- C'est bien pour ça qu'il a invité la plus belle fille de l'école. Mais t'inquiètes il a aucune chance, j'ai un plan.

Il fit un sourire de Serpentard et se tourna vers Rogue.  
>- C'est quoi son problème.<br>- Je sais pas trop, apparemment Hermi s'entend bien avec Weasley, il doit être jaloux.  
>- Tu sais, Ron n'est pas comme ses parents, je l'entends jamais dire du mal de sang-mêlé, je crois pas qu'il croit à toutes ces conneries. Et je le vois jamais sourire comme ça, affirma-t-il en montrant le Serpentard assis à la table d'Hermione, m'étonnerait pas qu'il en pince vraiment pour elle.<br>- Et ben il a plutôt intérêt à se calmer parce que je connais bien le regard que lui lance Rogue et en général il m'est destiné.  
>Le Serpentard eut un petit rire discret et se remit à la préparation de sa potion.<p>

À la fin du cours, Hermione remis sa potion à son professeur et s'apprêta à sortir de la salle quand:  
>- Hermione attend!<br>- Oui Ronald?  
>Au fond de la salle le maître des potions avait relevé la tête de ses parchemins pour suivre l'échange.<br>- Je voulais te demander, commença Weasley, tu voudrais bien être ma cavalière pour le bal?

**Du coin de l'œil elle vit son petit ami sur le point de lancer un « ****_avada Kedavra_**** » à son élève.**

- Et bien, c'est gentil Ronald mais j'y vais déjà avec Harry.  
>- Je croyais que vous étiez juste amis?<br>- C'est le cas, se défendit-elle, on y va en ami.  
>- Bon dans ce cas, je suppose qu'on se verra à ce bal. Tu me réserveras une danse?<br>- Si tu veux, répondit la jeune fille très mal à l'aise. Puis elle quitta la salle non sans avoir envoyé un regard d'excuse à son petit ami, apparemment Weasley n'allait pas laisser tomber aussi facilement.

* * *

><p><strong>Vous voyez, je vous avais bien dit que certaines choses ne change jamais. Même en serpentard, Ron craque pour Hermione. <strong>

**Sinon ça avance qu'est ce que vous en pensez? Aller petit spoiler: Le couple se formera au prochain chapitre.**

**je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre au total fera cette histoire, je viens de boucler le chapitre 10 et je dirais qu'il m'en faudra sans doute encore deux pour clôturer l'histoire.**

**Si vous aimez ou si vous détestez, laissez moi une petite review svp, je suis toute triste là. (bouh)**


	7. Chapter 7

** Voilà comme promis le chapitre de L'amuuuuuuur ^^. Mais je le crains les choses vont quand même un peu se corser.  
>Un gros merci toujours à Luxiol mais aussi à Cecile désolés je ne peux te répondre faute d'adresse. À ceux qui lisent cette histoire merci aussi et bonne lecture.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7.<strong>

- Pourquoi tu fais la gueule? C'est pas de ma faute je te signale.

- Je fais pas la gueule mon amour, souffla-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le canapé, et je le comprends en plus, si je pouvais t'emmener au bal je le ferais crois-moi. C'est juste que parfois j'ai l'impression que notre histoire t'empêche de vivre pleinement certains choses.

- Comme quoi?

- Comme ce foutu bal par exemple. Tu es jeune ma chérie c'est normal que tu veuilles y aller et ça serait normal que tu ailles avec ton petit ami. Mais voilà, ton petit ami peut pas t'y emmener parce qu'il est bien plus vieux que toi et qu'il est ton professeur.

Hermione s'approcha et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs.  
>- Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade mon cœur, je t'aime et tout ce que je veux c'est être avec toi. Dans quelques mois j'aurais mes ASPIC et tu pourras m'inviter à tous les bals que tu veux car tu ne serais plus mon professeur. D'ici là apparemment je vais devoir repousser les avances de Ronald.<p>

Severus lui sourit avant de l'embrasser tendrement.  
>- Tu sais mon amour, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être jaloux de lui c'est plus fort que moi.<p>

- Tu n'as rien à craindre, le rassura-t-elle.

- Je t'aime, lui dit-il tout simplement avant de l'entrainer dans un baiser passionné.

Neela avait rejoint la chambre d'Hermione et elle se préparaient pour le bal qui avait lieu dans moins d'une heure.  
>- Bon sang j'arrive à rien avec ces cheveux, s'énerva la Gryffondor.<p>

- Attends, laisse -moi faire, proposa son amie. Tu as de très beaux cheveux mais c'est vrai qu'ils sont pas faciles à discipliner.

La Serdaigle prononça un sort et les cheveux de son amie devinrent plus ondulé que crépu.  
>- Wow faudra que tu m'apprennes ça.<p>

- Tu es très belle comme ça.

- Merci, rougit Hermione. Toi aussi tu es superbe, j'en connais un qui va pas s'en remettre.

- Bah tu sais, Michael est sympa mais je cherche pas du tout à lui plaire.

- Je ne parlais pas de lui, précisa la Gryffondor.

- Oh, répondit-elle gêné.

- Tu rougis, s'amusa son amie.

- Tu sais, je crois que c'est plus un jeu pour lui, ça fait deux semaines qu'il est très prévenant avec moi et fait des sous entendus mais il ne m'a toujours pas embrassé. Je commence à me demander si je ne me fais pas de fausses idées.

Hermione ne répondit rien, elle-même ne comprenait pas ce qu'il attendait.  
>- Et dit-moi et toi, repris Neela, pourquoi tu y va pas avec ton petit copain?<p>

- Qui te dit que j'en ai un?

- Drago me l'a dit, mais je sais pas qui c'est.

- Et bien c'est compliqué, commença la Gryffondor, il est plus âgé. Je... excuse-moi mais je peux pas t'en parler.

- Je comprends.

Harry et Drago étaient dans la chambre de ce dernier en train de se préparer eux aussi. Enfin en vérité, ils était prêts depuis un moment et ils buvaient une bière au beurre affalé sur le lit du préfet.  
>- Alors raconte, questionna le brun, c'est quoi ton plan pour séduire ta belle?<p>

- Elle est déjà séduite, corrigea le blond avec un sourire malicieux, mon plan est pour empêcher qu'elle le soit aussi par Corner. Et je ne t'en parlerais pas, tu verras bien.  
>Un hibou grand duc se mit alors à gratter à la fenêtre.<p>

- Que me veut me père? S'étonna Drago.

À mesure qu'il lisait la lettre son visage se décomposa tout d'abord pour afficher de la peine puis de la colère. Un à un il attrapa tous les objets se trouvant sur son bureau pour les balancer au travers de la pièce.

- Dray, calme toi vieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Pour toute réponse, son ami lui tendit la lettre.

_Drago,  
>Tu prendras le train demain pour rentrer au manoir. Nous avons déjà quelqu'un dans l'école pour surveiller Potter nous n'avons donc pas besoin de toi. Le maître a prévu autre chose pour toi et exige ta présence dés demain soir. Je crois qu'il a beaucoup de projets pour toi tâche de me rendre fière toi.<br>Lucius._

- Mais il avait dit que tu pouvais rester ici, s'affola Harry, tu devais passer noël avec nous.

- Faut croire que la face de serpent n'est pas d'accord.

- Et c'est quoi ses projets pour toi?

- Et bien c'est noël, alors je pense qu'il envisage de massacrer des pauvres gens pour prouver qu'il est toujours aussi cinglé. Et je suppose que je vais devoir participer.

- Dray tu peux pas continuer comme ça. Tu dois quitter ta famille, Dumbledore te protègera.

- Non Harry je dois tuer le serpent, je ne pourrais le quitter que quand ça sera fait et je ne pourrais le faire que quand on aura trouvé ce foutu dernier horcruxe.  
>Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Sans un bruit Drago ramassa tout ce qu'il avait lancé à travers la pièce.<p>

- Ne dit rien Neela, demanda-t-il à son ami, je veux profiter de cette soirée comme prévu et je penserais à tout ça demain matin.

- Comme tu veux.

Il avait donné rendez-vous à Pansy devant la grande salle, quand il arriva elle était déjà là à l'attendre. Un sourire radieux sur le visage elle se pendit à son bras très fière alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la salle de bal. Drago affichait un sourire satisfait et marchait la tête haute tel un prince. Scrutant rapidement la salle il trouva celle qu'il cherchait en train de discuter avec son cavalier. Merlin qu'elle était belle. Elle portait une robe bleu pâle qui faisait ressortir son bronzage, son dos était nu jusqu'au milieu et elle la moulait parfaitement. Les cheveux relevés, un maquillage discret, elle était tout simplement sublime. Il ne resta pas longtemps à la regarder, si son plan fonctionnait, il aurait le temps plus tard. Le professeur Dumbledore prit la parole.  
>- Chers élèves je vous souhaite la bienvenue à ce bal de Noël, comme je leur ai demandé, vos deux préfets en chef vont ouvrir le bal.<p>

Il fit signe à l'orchestre et une valse débuta. Drago eut un sourire en coin, en tant que personnalité de la haute société, il avait dû apprendre les danses de salon et il maitrisait parfaitement la valse.  
>Les deux préfets s'avancèrent vers le centre de la piste.<br>- Je sais pas danser ça moi, paniqua-t-elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas tout est dans le cavalier, lui répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Ils commencèrent donc à danser sur la piste et furent très vite rejoints par d'autres élèves et professeurs.

- Tu es sublime, la complimenta-t-il.

- Merci, rougit-elle, tu es très beau toi aussi.

Il répondit par un clin d'œil. Ils n'ajoutèrent pas un mot pendant la danse, Drago savourait le contacte avec sa belle, sa peau douce, son parfum, tout était divin. La valse touchait à sa fin et il était temps pour lui de passer à la première partie du plan, se penchant prés de son oreille il lui murmura.  
>- Je t'aime Neela, je t'aime comme un fou.<p>

Puis il se détacha d'elle et la laissa sur la piste, la bouche entre ouverte, le regard sidéré. Il fut satisfait de son effet et eu un rictus en rejoignant sa cavalière.  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit, le questionna cette dernière, elle a pas l'air de s'en remettre.<p>

- Je lui ai dit que c'était la première et dernière fois que je dansais avec une sang de bourbe.

Pansy eut un rire de troll à cette remarque.  
>- Ça te fait rire que le vieux fou m'oblige à danser avec elle? S'énerva-t-il.<p>

- Non, mon draginouchet, je rigole pas pour ça.

« Phase deux du plan: se débarrasser de Pansy. »  
>- Ne m'appèle pas comme ça, prévint-il, c'est ridicule.<p>

- Désolés, s'excusa-t-elle, vient on va danser.

- Tu m'as coupé l'envie.

« Phase deux du plan en route »

Il passa donc toute la soirée assis à regarder les autres danser, il s'ennuyait ferme mais c'était mieux que de danser avec sa cavalière et puis surtout il fallait qu'elle disparaisse pour la suite du plan. Étant sa cavalière personne d'autre n'osa l'inviter et elle passa toute la soirée à faire tapisserie. Vers 0h elle craqua et alla se coucher. Ayant vidé une bonne partie du buffet, Crabbe et Goyle firent de même quelques instants plus tard. Il scruta la salle, Blaise était en train de danser collé à une belle blonde, le connaissant il n'allait pas tarder à s'éclipser pour la conduire dans une salle de classe vide. La voie était presque libre. Le plus long était de se débarrasser de Corner, il avait l'aire de beaucoup s'amuser avec Neela et ses intentions étaient clairs. Drago espérait de tout cœur que la belle sorcière ne succomberait pas à son camarade Serdaigle. Étant en 6ème année, il devra pourtant quitter sa cavalière à 2H du matin. En attendant, Drago devait patienter. Il regarda alors dans la direction de ses amis, Hermione et Harry ne dansaient pas mais avaient l'aire de beaucoup s'amuser.

Il eu un pincement au cœur en les voyant rire ensemble, par moments c'était vraiment dur de se cacher. Si, comme Harry lui avait demandé, il avait stoppé sa mission, ce soir il serait venu avec Neela et ils auraient passé une bonne soirée en compagnie des deux Gryffondors. Mais sa mission importait et il devait tenir bon, il les rejoindrait dès qu'il aura eu le serpent, pourvu que ce soit bientôt. Il remarqua son camarade Ronald Weasley s'avancer vers la Gryffondor pour lui demander une danse. Celle-ci eu un regard vers la table des professeurs, mais elle était vide à cette heure ci. Le rouge aux joues elle accepta l'invitation visiblement gênée. Drago s'amusait beaucoup à voir son amie essayer de garder une distance respectable entre leurs deux corps alors que Ron semblait, au contraire vouloir restreindre l'espace. La danse finie, Hermione prétexta être fatigué et entraina Harry avec elle.

Les distractions étant devenues restreintes, Drago se retrouva en train d'observer sa future petite amie. Elle ne dansait plus avec son cavalier et ils discutaient tous les deux, Il aurait bien aimé entendre cette conversation. Le Serdaigle était-il en train de la draguer? En tout cas si c'était le cas elle ne semblait pas réceptive. Elle se contentait de lui sourire sans grand enthousiasme. Enfin 2h du matin arriva. Le préfet en chef entreprit de faire sortir de la salle les 6èmes années réfractaires. Il s'approcha mine de rien de Corner au cas où il voudrait resquiller et ne fut pas déçus. Il entendit Neela lui rappeler qu'il devait retrouver son dortoir, il lui demanda si elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser son cavalier rester jusqu'à la fin du bal et elle sembla offusquée. Elle lui rappela son rôle de chaperon de la soirée et qu'il n'y avait pas de passe droit. Il comprit et s'approcha d'elle pour lui dire bonne nuit. Le cœur de Drago s'accéléra quand il fit mine de l'embrasser et il sera très fort les poings. Allait-elle accepter à ce baiser? Il fut heureux de la voir détourner la tête pour lui offrir sa joue. Le Serdaigle eut un sourire qui signifiait: « message reçu cinq sur cinq » et lui souhaita de bonnes fêtes avant de quitter la salle.

Drago fit un rapide tour de la salle, tout était parfait, il ne restait plus que des couples bien trop occupés à leurs affaires pour s'intéresser aux autres. Il capta le regard de Neela et lui fit un sourire radieux. La jeune fille se mit à rougir et lui rendit son sourire. Il s'avança alors vers elle et lui prit la main pour la conduire sur la piste de danse. Sans un mot, il plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et ils entamèrent un tendre slow. À cette heure de la soirée, l'orchestre ne jouait plus que ça pour laisser les amoureux profiter de la dernière demi heure qui leur restait. Neela enroula ses mains autour du cou de son cavalier et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlèrent, l'instant était trop parfait. Drago savourait à nouveau le contacte de la peau de sa Serdaigle, s'enivrant de son doux parfum. Il aurait voulu qu'ils restent comme ça pour toujours, mais le temps fila et lorsque 3h sonna à la grande horloge, tous les chandeliers et les lanternes se rallumèrent pour signifier que le bal était fini. Ils se détachèrent à regret et reprirent leurs fonctions de préfet en chef pour envoyer tout le monde au lit.

Ils rejoignirent leur appartement toujours en silence. Étant seul à cette heure tardive, Drago se permit de prendre la main de la jeune fille et celle-ci entremêla ses doigts à ceux du blond.  
>- Espoir, prononça-t-il pour faire pivoter le tableau.<br>Il n'avait pas lâché sa main et à peine furent-ils rentrés qu'il la tira doucement à lui pour capturer ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné auquel elle répondu avec fougue. Leurs langues entamèrent une danse désespérée comme si l'une ne pouvait vivre sans l'autre. La main droite de Drago parcourut le dos nu de la sorcière pendant que la gauche voyageait jusqu'à sa chute de rein. Neela avait entrelacé ses doigts dans la douce chevelure de son partenaire. À bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent haletant et le Serpentard entrepris alors de couvrir le cou de la jeune fille de baisers.  
>- Je t'aime aussi, répondit-elle à la déclaration qu'il avait fait plusieurs heures plus tôt.<br>Drago s'arrêta net, elle avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, jamais il n'avait connu un tel bonheur. Il encra son regard dans le sien, lui sourit tendrement et scella à nouveau ses lèvres à celle de sa douce. Il la conduisit jusqu'au canapé pour l'allonger, se plaçant sur elle pour ne pas cesser de l'embrasser. Elle passa ses mains sur le torse de son petit ami et entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise. Drago ferma les yeux, il devait résister, Neela ignorait encore qu'il devait partir le lendemain, ce n'était pas le bon moment. Saisissant sa main il l'arrêta dans son geste.  
>- Non Neela, pas maintenant.<p>

Elle le regarda à la fois déçu et peiné et il s'empressa de s'expliquer.  
>- Tu peux me croire j'ai terriblement envie de toi, lui avoua-t-il, mais je veux que ça soit parfait et ce soir n'est pas le bon soir.<p>

Elle mit sa main sur la joue de Drago et lui sourit tendrement.  
>- Alors on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher, déclara-t-elle.<p>

- Oui, tu as raison, admit-il en se levant du canapé.

- Bonne nuit Drago, lui dit elle.

- Bonne nuit ma douce.

Et il rejoignit sa chambre sachant pertinemment qu'il ne dormirait pas.

Il se leva après une nuit bien courte. La première partie de la nuit, il l'avait passé à penser à cette soirée et aux baisers qu'ils avaient échangés, vers la fin de la nuit, la réalité l'avait rattrapé et il avait angoissé à l'idée qu'il devait retourner au manoir ce soir. Il décida d'aller prendre une douche pour se remettre les idées en place. Ce matin il allait devoir avoir une discussion avec sa petite amie. Rien que de penser à elle en ces termes lui redonna le sourire et il partit en direction de la salle de bain. En sortant il croisa Neela qui sortait de sa chambre. La jeune fille devint rouge pivoine et le salua timidement. Mais Drago n'avait pas l'intention de laisser la gêne gâcher le temps précieux qui lui restait avec elle. Avec un sourire carnassier il l'a pris par la taille et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Bonjour ma douce, bien dormi?

- Oui merci, et toi.

- Pas tellement en fait, mais c'est parce que je pensais à des choses agréables.

Il lui caressa doucement la joue en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Viens, dit-il en lui montrant le canapé, il faut qu'on parle.

Elle se laissa guider vers le canapé où il prirent place tous les deux.

- J'ai passé une soirée extra ordinaire hier, commença-t-il, enfin la fin surtout. Et il lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Moi aussi, avoua-t-elle.

- Neela, il faut que tu comprennes que tu ne dois parler à personne de nous deux, ni à ta famille, ni à tes amis, ni aux professeurs. Personne ne doit savoir, à part Harry et Hermione bien sûr.

- Je sais.

- Es-tu sûr de vouloir vivre une histoire cachée?

- je sais que ça va être dur, Drago j'y ai déjà réfléchi, et je sais que je peux pas passer à coté de ça. Je suis tombé amoureuse de toi, dit-elle tout simplement.

- Je t'aime aussi, et ça ne date pas d'hier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, questionna-t-elle.

- C'est encore une longue histoire, affirma-t-il. Puis voyant qu'elle attendait il décida de lui raconter.

- Tu sais quand je suis revenu ici pour ma cinquième année ça n'a pas été facile pour moi. Je commençais juste ma mission et je me retrouvais pour la première fois à jouer la comédie. Faire semblant de détester mes nouveaux amis et faire semblant de croire aux convictions de mes anciens amis. Bref il m'arrivait souvent de me sentir seul. Un jour j'étais en cours d'histoire de la magie et comme d'habitude, le cours m'ennuyait. Autour de moi, mes « amis » dormaient tous. J'ai fait un rapide tour de la classe et j'ai vu que personne n'était attentif, personne à part une fille assise au premier rang. C'est marrant comme, quand on a des idées à la con, on a les yeux bouchés. J'avais jamais remarqué comme tu étais jolie. En fait je m'intéressais pas à toi parce que je te trouvais inférieur aux sangs purs. Ce jour-là pourtant j'ai été frappé par ta beauté, alors je me suis dit que c'était une activité comme une autre de te regarder pendant le cours. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait... pendant chaque cours d'histoire de la magie. Tu étais tellement concentré que tu ne voyais rien autour et moi je te trouvais fascinante. J'ai rapidement appris par cœur toutes tes mimiques et quand je me suis rendu compte que je t'observais bien au delà de ces cours, il était trop tard j'étais tombé amoureux. Ça peut paraître dingue je sais, mais je te connaissais par cœur sans t'avoir adressé la parole et ça a suffit à ce que je devienne accrocs.

- tu... tu as des sentiments pour moi depuis prés de deux ans? demanda-t-elle effaré.

- oui. Ça t'effraie?

- Non, mais ça me trouble un peu je l'avoue.

Il lui prit les deux mains.  
>- Neela, j'ai une chose importante à te dire. Je n'ai pas voulu te le dire hier pour ne pas gâcher notre soirée mais mon père me demande de rentrer pour les vacances.<p>

- Quoi? Mais je croyais que tu restais avec moi.

- J'aurais bien aimé ma douce. J'ai reçu une lettre de sa part hier soir. Il dit que le maître a des projets pour moi.

Neela porta ses mains devant sa bouche, visiblement effrayé.  
>- Ne t'inquiète pas, tenta-t-il de la rassurer, tout va bien se passer je te le promets. Mais tu sais tu ne pourra pas m'écrire et je ne pourrai rien t'envoyer non plus, mon courrier est surveillé.<p>

- Mais, et ton cadeau de Noël?

- Tu me le donneras à mon retour, lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil. Lui, avait déjà confié les siens à un elfe pour qu'il les dépose le jour de noël au pied des lits de ses amis.

Deux heures plus tard, sans un regard pour elle ou pour ses amis, il monta dans le train le sourire aux lèvres mais le cœur lourd.

- Tu viens Drago? appela Blaise, On a réservé un wagon.

- C'est vrai Drago? Demanda Pansy, il veut te voir dès que tu seras rentré.

- Il a un travail pour moi, répondit-il en bombant le torse. À mon avis y à des sang de bourbes qui vont passer un sale noël.

Et ils partirent tous d'un rire cruel. Drago allait devoir jouer son rôle pendant 2 semaines, autant s'y mettre tout de suite.  
>Descendant du train, il avisa son père qui l'attendait au bout du quai. Sans un mot pour ses camarades, il se dirigea vers son géniteur.<br>- Bonjour Père.

- Bonjour mon fils, prend ma main nous transplanons.

- Je peux transplaner seul vers le manoir.

- Nous n'allons pas au manoir.

Drago ne posa pas plus de question, il connaissait la réponse de toute façon. Il prit le bras de son père et ressentit immédiatement les désagréments du transplanage. Dans un « pop » ils atterrirent devant une vaste grille que Lucius fit pivoter à l'aide d'une formule. Ils traversèrent un grand jardin pour arriver à une imposante bâtisse plutôt lugubre. Avec une nouvelle formule, le père de Drago fit s'ouvrir la gigantesque porte du manoir. Guidé par son père, l'espion pénétra ensuite dans une bibliothèque où l'attendait assis sur un fauteuil face à lui, Lord Voldemort. Nagini était à ses côtés et Drago senti sa baguette le démanger.

- Laisse-nous Lucius, ordonna-t-il.

Ce dernier s'abaissa en signe d'obéissance et quitta la pièce laissant son fils seul avec le maître des lieux. Connaissant par cœur le protocole, Drago s'approcha de son maître et posa un genou au sol, la tête basse attendant que Voldemort l'invite à le regarder.  
>- Maître, je suis votre humble serviteur.<p>

- Regarde-moi Drago, accorda le Lord.

Il s'exécuta et vit le sourire cruel et sadique de son vis-à-vis.

- J'ai une mission importante à te confier pendant tes vacances. Quand tu auras fini tes études, je te veux aussi proche de moi que l'est ton père, c'est pourquoi il est temps que tu diriges toi-même une mission d'importance. Me décevoir serait causer ta perte. Comme tu es encore jeune, je t'autorise à t'entourer de deux mangemorts expérimentés. Ceux de ton choix bien sûr. Mais c'est ta mission, que ce soit bien clair.

- Oui maître.

- Bien. Sais-tu qui est Hermione Granger?

- La petite sang de bourbe de Potter, maître.

- En effet, et tu vois je trouve qu'elle lui est d'une bien trop grande aide, je souhaiterais la mettre hors d'état de nuire. Et c'est toi qui vas t'en charger.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres, annonça Drago qui n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

- Vois-tu cette chère Granger a mis ses parents à l'abri avant de retourner à Poudlard, mais je les ai retrouvés en Écosse. Ton travaille sera de les tuer le jour de Noël.

Pris d'une folle envie d'enfoncer son satané serpent dans la gueule de son maître, Drago se contenta d'afficher le même sourire sadique que le seigneur des ténèbres, alors qu'intérieurement c'était la grosse panique.

* * *

><p><strong>C'est tout pour ce soir, j'espère que ça vous a plu. A très vite.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Bonsoir à tous, voici un chapitre un peu court qui va servir de transition. Un grand merci à Luxiole et Marion pour leur review.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre<strong> **8**

- Espoir, prononça-t-elle.

Le tableau pivota et elle pénétra dans l'appartement de son amie.  
>- Neela? Appela-t-elle.<p>

- Hermione? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici.

- Je m'inquiétais, tu n'es pas venu déjeuner.

- J'ai pas très faim Hermione.

- Je comprends, tu sais je m'inquiète aussi beaucoup pour lui, et je te parle pas d'Harry. Depuis cet été Dray prend beaucoup plus de risque c'est normal d'avoir peur pour lui.

- Tu sais, je suis pas comme vous Hermione. Vous faites tous les trois partie de la résistance et tout ça c'est votre quotidien. Moi j'ai seulement pris conscience de l'ampleur de tout ça quand mon père est mort. J'ai si peur, je ne veux pas le perdre.

Et elle éclata en sanglots. Hermione la prit tendrement dans ses bras et la berça doucement pour qu'elle se calme.  
>-Tout va bien se passer Neela, il sait ce qu'il fait.<p>

Après un moment les pleurs de la Serdaigle se calmèrent et elle se détacha de la Gryffondor.  
>- Merci Hermione.<p>

- De rien, tu ne devrais pas rester ici toute seule. Harry et moi on va s'entrainer à la défense contre les forces du mal cet après-midi, tu devrais venir.

- Oui c'est une bonne idée.

- Mais avant tu dois manger, lui dit son amie. Viens, je t'emmène en cuisine.

Après un repas digne de ce nom, les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers le 7ème étage.

- C'est ici, déclara la gryffondor.

- Ici quoi? Vous vous entrainez au milieu du couloir?

Pour toutes réponses Hermione lui fit un clin d'œil. Puis elle passa trois fois dans le couloir et sous les yeux ébahis de Neela une porte apparue.  
>- Tu m'expliques, demanda cette dernière.<p>

- C'est la salle sur demande, il faut passer trois fois devant en pensant à ce que tu veux trouver de l'autre côté et une porte apparaît.

- Pratique, s'émerveilla la Serdaigle.

Toutes deux entrèrent et la préfète fut saisi d'horreur. À l'intérieur se trouvait Harry qui combattait un homme encapuchonné. Le mangemort lançait sort sur sort au survivant et celui-ci répliquait avec hargne sans qu'aucun des deux ne prononce un mot. La Haine se lisait clairement dans le regard du gryffondor ainsi qu'une détermination sans bornes. Alors qu'elle allait sortir sa baguette pour prêter main-forte à son ami, elle vit une lueur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas briller dans son regard émeraude et d'un geste fluide de sa baguette il fit littéralement exploser son adversaire qui s'évapora en fumée.

- Ça va, t'es calmé? Demanda Hermione.

- Ça défoule, répondit simplement Harry.

La gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel.  
>- C'était quoi ça? finit par prononcer Neela au bord de la crise de nerfs.<p>

- Ça c'était Harry qui fait passer ses nerfs sur un mangemort, informa son amie. Enfin c'était pas un vrai mangemort juste un adversaire créé par la salle sur demande.

- Et pourquoi tu veux passer tes nerfs?

Harry haussa les épaules et Hermione leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel et répondit à la place de son ami.  
>- Toi tu sautes le déjeuner et tu t'enfermes dans ta chambre, lui il passe ses nerfs sur un mangemort. Chacun sa façon de gérer l'angoisse de savoir Dray là-bas.<p>

Neela eu un faible sourire, c'était toujours ça de savoir qu'on n'était pas la seule à s'inquiéter. Harry lui rendit son sourire.  
>- Tu veux essayer? Proposa-t-il, je t'assure ça fait du bien.<p>

- Houla, j'ai pas ton niveau.

- Ne t'en fait pas, la rassura-t-il, la salle t'envoie des adversaires à ton niveau et l'augmente en fonction de tes progrès.

- Bon ben d'accord, accepta la Serdaigle.

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra, puis elle sortit sa baguette et la brandit devant elle. Une silhouette encapuchonnée ne tarda pas à se présenter et la jeune fille se prépara au combat. L'adversaire était d'un bon niveau mais elle arrivait cependant à se défendre honorablement. Toutefois au bout de 10 minutes, elle reçut un sort qui lui envoya une décharge fort désagréable dans le bras.

- je crois que je suis pas très doué, confessa-t-elle.

- Tu as juste besoin d'entrainement, affirma Hermione qui prit place à son tour au centre de la pièce.

Sa démonstration fut tout aussi impressionnante que celle d'Harry à la différence qu'elle était beaucoup moins agressive et en colère. Elle mis néanmoins KO le faux mangemort en à peine 15 minutes.  
>- Et ben, je suppose que c'est pas pour les ASPIC que vous vous entrainez comme ça.<p>

Les deux gryffondors ne prirent pas la peine de répondre à cette question rhétorique.  
>- Je me sens idiote, poursuivit-elle, je suis très bonne élève, préfète en chef, et je suis pas du tout préparé à affronter ce qui nous attend. Je crois que jusqu'à présent j'avais pas réalisé que c'était à tout le monde de se battre pour un monde meilleur. Vous voulez bien m'entrainer? Je veux pouvoir me battre le moment venu.<p>

Hermione se tourna vers Harry.  
>- Dray ne va pas du tout apprécier, précisa-t-elle.<p>

- C'est son choix Hermi, si elle veut se battre ça la regarde.

Bon, des situations délicates il en avait vécu depuis deux ans, mais là il devait bien avouer qu'il était dans la merde. Si sa mission échouait, le serpent égocentrique le tuerait probablement. D'un autre côté, réussir la mission signifiait que les parents d'Hermi devaient mourir. Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne voyait pas de solution à son problème. Il fallait qu'il parle à Severus mais comment le faire venir? Il devait être en train de préparer son noël en amoureux. La seule solution était de demander que ce soit l'un de ses « hommes » pour la mission. Pour l'autre, peut être Weasley, ce rouquin rondouillard n'était pas le plus vif des mangemorts. Il fit annoncer son choix à son maître et rejoignit son père qui l'attendait dans le hall.  
>- Nous pouvons rentrer père, Severus et Weasley vont me retrouver au manoir pour partir en mission avec moi.<p>

- Le maitre t'a confié ta propre mission?

- Oui, répondit Drago, il me fait confiance pour mener moi-même cette mission à bien.

- C'est une grande responsabilité mon fils, et un très grand honneur, ne me déçois pas.

Le jeune homme inclina la tête en signe d'acceptation et transplana en même temps que son père au manoir Malefoy.  
>- Pourquoi le maître ne vit plus ici? Demanda-t-il.<p>

- Comme tu peux le constater il a trouvé plus luxueux. Des moldus vivaient ici.

Drago ne prit pas la peine de demander ce qui était advenu de ces moldus, il ne le savait que trop bien.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Severus et Arthur Weasley se présentèrent au manoir Malefoy et demandèrent à voir Drago. Fière comme jamais de son fils, Lucius les conduisit jusqu'à la chambre de Drago.  
>- Merci père, le congédia-t-il après qu'il ait fait rentrer ses deux invités.<p>

Loin de s'en offusquer, le bras droit du Lord voyait ici le signe que son fils prenait très au sérieux sa nouvelle mission.  
>- Le seigneur des ténèbres nous a dit que tu nous faisais demander pour t'accompagner dans une mission, commença son parrain.<p>

- En effet Severus, répondit Drago, mais avant tout il faut que tout soit bien clair entre nous. Cette mission est la mienne et vous êtes juste là pour m'assister.

Weasley acquiesça, Drago n'était qu'un gamin mais il n'était pas assez stupide pour s'opposer à un Malefoy. Bien que de l'âge de son fils, le fils de Lucius était bien plus puissant que lui et il le savait. Severus eut un rictus signifiant également qu'il avait compris. Drago accorda un regard discret à son parrain et celui-ci compris que quelque chose clochait mais évidemment il n'en dit rien.  
>- Bien nous t'écoutons, déclara le professeur.<p>

Drago se concentra, ce qu'il avait à dire lui donnait la nausée et il savait que c'était aussi dure pour lui de le dire que ça le sera pour son parrain de l'entendre.

- La petite sang de bourbe de Potter va avoir un sale Noël, commença-t-il un rictus méprisant sur le coin des lèvres. Le maître la trouve un peu trop encombrante, il a retrouvé ses parents en Écosse et me charge de les éliminer. Le jour de Noël, ajouta-t-il sournoisement.

Arthur Weasley réprima un frisson, le jeune Malefoy était aussi effrayant que son père. Jetant un coup d'œil à son parrain,le blond ne fut pas surpris de trouver un regard haineux.  
>- Mais, euh, ce ne serait pas des moldus? Demanda le roux. Pourquoi tu as besoin de nous pour te débarrasser d'eux?<p>

- Vraiment Weasley votre stupidité n'a d'égale que votre incapacité à mener à bien une mission, répliqua Rogue, c'est noël, la sang de bourbe sera probablement avec sa famille ce jour-là et vu qu'il n'a pas de famille cet imbécile de Potter peut également s'y trouver. Drago a besoin de nous pour assurer ses arrières pendant qu'il mène à bien sa mission.

Le rouquin baissa les yeux, se sentant stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé tout seul.

Drago était maintenant seul dans sa chambre du manoir et il angoissait, il espérait que son père est retenu son parrain à diner pour qu'ils aient une chance de parler seul à seul. Il espérait également que ce dernier ait un plan pour se sortir de là. On frappa à sa porte.  
>- C'est moi, annonça le professeur de l'autre côté de la porte.<p>

Drago le fit entrer et lança un sort d'insonorisation à la pièce. Il s'affala sur son lit les coudes sur les genoux, le visage dans ses mains.  
>- Je sais pas quoi faire Sev.<p>

- Et bien si tu échoues le maitre te tueras. Tu as la possibilité de partir mais ça ne les sauvera pas, le maitre enverra quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je suis désolés de t'avoir fait venir, je sais que tu voulais passer noël avec Hermi.

- Mais j'ai bien l'intention de passer noël avec elle.

Drago lança un regard étonné à son parrain.

- j'y ai bien réfléchi, et il n'y a qu'une solution Drago, je dois te trahir et renoncer à ma couverture.

- Non tu peux pas faire ça, s'horrifia le blond, il te tuera.

- Je sais me défendre et il ne m'attaquera pas au château. Écoute c'est toi ou moi, et nous avons plus besoin de toi dans ses rangs alors voilà le plan. Arrivé sur place, je te stupéfixes ainsi que le gros idiot et je sauve les Granger. Tu ne seras pas responsable de l'échec de ta mission car Voldemort lui-même me faisait confiance. Mais ne t'attend pas pour autant à sa clémence. Il va sans aucun doute passer ses nerfs sur toi, mais il ne te tuera pas fait moi confiance. Moi j'emmène les parents d'Hermione au château et on réfléchit à une meilleure cachette pour eux.

- D'accord, répondit son filleul en baissant la tête.

- Écoute Drago, soupira l'ainé, je sais à quel point c'est dure pour toi tout ça, et je sais que tu aurais mile fois préféré passer les fêtes avec Miss Winstone. Mais Dumbledore et Potter touchent au but, il ne reste plus qu'un seul horcruxe à trouver et le directeur semble penser qu'il est à Poudlard, je pense que ça ne va plus tarder maintenant, courage.

- Comment tu sais pour Neela? Demanda le blond qui avait retrouvé le sourire en entendant le nom de sa petite amie.

- Dois-je te rappeler que je vis avec une piplette-je-sais-tout?

Drago se permit un petit rire discret.  
>- Si elle t'entendait l'appeler comme ça...<p>

- oh, elle le sait, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- L'avantage de tout ça c'est que tu vas avoir la cote avec tes beaux parents quand tu leur auras sauvé la vie, rigola Drago.

- Très drôle vraiment. Mais je crois que tu as raison sur un point, quand ils seront à Poudlard, il sera temps de leur annoncer que je fréquente leur fille.

- Bon courage, je suis allé une fois chez elle et son père m'a questionné des heures sur ma relation avec sa fille.

- Aller vient au lieu de raconter des bêtises, il est temps que tu montres à ton père à quel point tu es fière de diriger cette mission.

Et ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le grand salon où les attendait Lucius.

- Salut Hermione.

- Ronald? Je croyais que tu passais les fêtes chez tes parents.

- Il y a eu un changement de plan, mon père a un truc à faire le jour de Noël.

- Et du coup t'as pas pu rester en famille?

- Disons qu'on a eu une divergence d'opinions lui et moi et qu'il m'a renvoyé ici.

- Je vois.

- Mais je suis plutôt content, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire charmeur, je vais pouvoir passer les fêtes ici en ta compagnie.

Hermione, rouge comme une tomate ne sut que répondre.  
>- Miss Granger veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau.<p>

- Oui professeur.

La gryffondor quitta sa table et suivit son professeur jusqu'à son bureau sous les regards inquiets de ses amis gryffondor et amusé des rares Serpentards encore présent au château. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et se jeta sur les lèvres de son petit ami.  
>- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, s'amusa-t-il.<p>

- J'y peux rien, je m'inquiète à chaque fois qu'il t'appelle.

- En fait là c'est Drago qui m'a appelé. Assieds-toi j'ai à te parler.

Elle s'exécuta et il reprit la parole.  
>- Voldemort a trouvé tes parents. Ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant son visage affolé, c'est Drago qui doit s'en occuper.<p>

- Il a demandé à Dray de tuer mes parents c'est ça?

- Oui. Je vais l'accompagner à cette mission, je le stupefixerais ainsi que l'autre mangemort qui vient avec nous et je ramène tes parents ici.

- Mais comment tu vas expliquer ça à Voldemort?

- Je ne lui explique rien, je vais devoir renoncer à ma couverture pour sauver tes parents et Drago.

- Mais il va vouloir te tuer après ça., s'horrifia-t-elle.

- Je ne crains rien ici. Écoute ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien se passer, je serais un peu en retard pour le réveillon mais je te ramène tes parents.

Puis il l'embrassa tendrement. Se détachant d'elle il ajouta:  
>- pense que je n'aurais plus à partir en mission après ça.<p>

- Ça c'est une bonne nouvelle, sourit-elle.

- Mon amour, je pense que tu devrais en profiter pour me présenter à tes parents.

La jeune fille se figea d'horreur en entendant ça.  
>- Tu veux ajouter mon père à la liste de ceux qui veulent te tuer? Demanda-t-elle avec sérieux.<p>

- Je sais que ça ne va pas être facile, j'ai conscience que je suis à peine plus jeune que lui, mais je t'aime Hermione et je veux faire ma vie avec toi. Tôt ou tard il faudra les affronter.

- Je sais, admit-elle, et moi aussi je t'aime.

- Bien. Maintenant que ce point est réglé, je crois que j'ai bien mérité un câlin pour avoir déjoué les plans d'un gros méchant, plaisanta-t-il avec un regard coquin.

- Ah oui? Tu crois ça?

Il ne lui répondit pas mais fonça sur elle avec un sourire en coin, l'attrapa par les hanches et la fit basculer par-dessus son épaule. Il porta d'une main son fardeau qui ne se débattait pas tellement elle riait et la mena jusqu'à sa chambre où il la déposa sur le lit.

Elle reçut le sort de plein fouet et fut projeté violemment contre le mur.  
>- Tu n'es pas assez concentrée, s'agaça-t-il.<p>

- Je fais de mon mieux je te signale, s'emporta-t-elle.

- Eh! C'est toi qui voulais que je t'entraine je te rappelle.

- mais je ne t'ai pas demandé de me crier dessus.

- Neela, je suis désolés de m'énerver mais tu n'as pas du tout le niveau. Il est hors de question que tu participes à une bataille si tu ne t'améliores pas.

- Je sais Harry, c'est pour ça que je veux que tu m'aides.

- Alors concentre-toi, et cesse de penser à Dray. Rogue nous a donné des nouvelles, il va bien.

- OK je vais faire attention.

- Bien. On recommence.

Un nouvel adversaire apparut alors et Neela leva sa baguette. Elle arrêta le premier sort avec son bouclier mais le mangemort lui en lança aussitôt un autre. Elle roula sur le côté pour l'éviter et lança à son tour un sort qui atteint sa cible et la silhouette encapuchonnée s'évapora.  
>- Et ben tu vois tu y arrives.<p>

- merci Harry, c'est gentil de m'aider.

- Y a pas de quoi. Aller il est tard on devrait aller se coucher, demain c'est le réveillon de Noël.

Il raccompagna la Serdaigle jusque chez elle et retourna dans son dortoir.

Drago était allongé sur son lit et regardait le plafond. Demain était le jour du réveillon. Il avait espéré le passer avec ses amis, il aurait même pu le passer avec sa petite amie si Voldemort n'en avait pas décidé autrement. Sa petite amie, il n'en revenait toujours pas. Ça faisait deux ans qu'il était amoureux d'elle, en deux ans il ne lui avait quasi jamais adressé la parole et en moins de quatre mois ils avaient appris à se connaître et ils sortaient maintenant ensemble. Merlin, elle lui avait même dit qu'elle l'aimait. Mais il avait dû la quitter tellement vite après, il aurait voulu la tenir encore un peu dans ses bras, sentir son parfum, gouter ses lèvres si douces. Mais il n'allait pas passer les fêtes avec elle, il n'allait même pas fêter noël cette année. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, quand il se présentera devant Voldemort après avoir échoué à tuer les parents d'Hermione, il le torturera pour le punir. Il se secoua mentalement, il n'était plus temps de se prendre la tête, sa décision était prise, il ne pouvait pas perdre sa place dans les rangs de Voldemort. Pour ce soir il ne voulait plus penser à ce qui l'attendait demain, il ferma les yeux et aussitôt le magnifique visage de sa bienaimée lui apparu. Il sourit à ce mirage et s'endormit en pensant à leurs retrouvailles.

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'éspère que ça vous aura plu, le prochain sera un peu plus interessant même si je vais être très vilaine avec Drago.<p>

bonne soirée


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir** **à tous, ce chapitre aurait pu s'appeler "souffrance", je vais être très dur avec ce pauvre Drago. Me pardonnerez vous?**

**Je voulais le poster que demain soir mais je ne résiste pas, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

- Bonjour Drago.

- Bonjour père.

- Alors, tout est fin prêt pour ce soir.

- oui père, Severus et Weasley viennent ce matin pour régler les derniers détails. Un portoloin nous mènera en Écosse à 21h et nous transplanerons vers leur cachette à 23 h. Je pense être de retour vers minuit.

- Pourquoi avoir pris Weasley? Ton parrain je comprends mais cet incapable...

- Il est trop stupide pour me doubler, c'est une mission simple je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup d'homme puisque je suis face à deux moldus, c'est juste au cas où Granger et st Potter changent d'avis et se pointent pour Noël. Un mangemort trop expérimenté pourrait avoir envie de faire le travail lui-même pour récolter les honneurs. J'ai confiance en Sev et Weasley est trop bête pour ça et puis il a peur de moi.

- je comprends mieux, très bonne décision mon fils, je suis fière de la façon dont tu gères ça.

Ce dernier se contenta d'un signe de tête comme remerciement au compliment.

Vers 10h les membres de son équipe arrivèrent au manoir, Rogue afficha un visage serin et Drago l'enviait presque de pouvoir quitter le Lord dés ce soir. Sauf qu'il savait qu'au contraire il prenait des gros risques en trahissant ainsi le maître et il priait Merlin pour que rien ne lui arrive. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à peaufiner le plan. Ils donnaient l'impression de faire en sorte que tout se déroule comme prévu alors qu'en réalité tout fût fait pour que Rogue ait l'opportunité de stupéfixer les deux autres sans que Weasley ait des soupçons.

Alors que la plupart des gens s'apprêtaient à fêter noël, Trois hommes encagoulés pénétrèrent dans une rue déserte d'Écosse. Baguettes levées ils s'approchèrent d'une petite maison aux volets fermés. On pouvait cependant voir filtrer de la lumière à l'étage.  
>- Bien, chuchota Drago, ils sont en haut. Je passe le premier, Weasley tu me suis et toi Severus tu assures nos arrièrent.<p>

Ils acquiescèrent en silence et Drago ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement de baguette. Bon on y était presque, il s'efforçait de ne pas trembler. Tout reposait sur son parrain dorénavant. Lentement il avança dans le couloir qui menait à l'escalier lorsqu'il s'écroula à terre, stupéfixé. Rogue avait lancé un sort informulé. Une seconde plus tard, il entendit un second corps s'écrouler sur le sol. Il priait Merlin pour que ce soit celui de Weasley. Il sentit quelqu'un s'approcher de lui et s'accroupir pour chuchoter à son oreille.  
>- Bon courage Drago.<p>

Oui, il allait lui falloir du courage pour supporter la torture qui l'attendait maintenant mais au moins le plan s'était déroulé comme prévu et les parents d'Hermione étaient en sécurité.

- Je peux pas venir, s'inquiéta-t-elle, je les connais pas moi.

- Et ben c'est l'occasion, s'amusa Hermione.

- Et pis tu vas pas passer ton réveillon toute seule, renchérit Harry.

- Je serais pas toute seule, je vais le passer avec les autres élèves.

- Neela ne discute pas tu viens avec nous, reprit le brun. Tonks et Rémus ne vont pas te mordre et ils seront ravis que tu viennes. Dépêche-toi de te préparer moi je file les attendre au 7ème étage.  
>- Je reste, précisa Hermione, je monterais avec elle.<p>

Voyant qu'elle n'avait visiblement pas le choix, Neela se prépara pour passer ce réveillon dans la salle sur demande en compagnie de son ancien professeur de DCFM et de sa petite amie Auror. Au bout de 20 minutes elle sortit de sa chambre et trouva Hermione assise dans le salon visiblement stressé.

- Quelque chose ne va pas? Questionna-t-elle.

- La soirée ne va pas être de tout repos.

- Ah bon? Pourquoi?

- On est amies toutes les deux? Questionna la gryffondor.

- Bien sûr.

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire. C'est au sujet de mon petit ami et je sais pas comment tu vas le prendre.

- Tu me fais peur là, s'inquiéta la Serdaigle, c'est pas Drago au moins ton petit ami?

- Bien sûr que non, rigola-t-elle, c'est juste que c'est assez inattendu. Enfin, la plupart des gens ne le connaissent pas tel qu'il est.

- Je t'écoute.

- C'est Severus Rogue.

- T'es con, j'te jure, rigola-t-elle

- Non je suis sérieuse, Severus est mon petit ami depuis cet été. Et je ne bosse pas avec lui sur un projet de potion, on vit ensemble dans son appartement.

Comme elle s'y attendait, son amie manqua de s'étouffer en apprenant la nouvelle.  
>- Tu...tu sors avec Rogue?<p>

- je te dis, tu le connais pas tel qu'il est.

- Et ben ça, j'aurais pas pu le deviner.

- Oui je sais, approuva Hermione. Écoute Sev est lui aussi un espion et pis bon, je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détailles mais ce soir il va renoncer à sa couverture pour sauver mes parents. Si je te raconte tout ça c'est parce qu'on va voir débarquer mes parents avec lui pendant le repas.

- Je comprends, et tes parents ils savent pour vous deux.

- non et il veut leur en parler ce soir, s'angoissa-t-elle.

- wow, effectivement ça va pas être de tout repos.

Les deux adolescentes se dirigèrent vers le 7ème étage et pénétrèrent dans la salle sur demande. Celle-ci était joliment décorée en vert et rouge avec un gigantesque sapin de noël et une table en son centre. Autour de cette table se trouvaient Harry, Rémus Lupin et Tonks en pleine discussion.  
>- Ah vous voilà enfin.<p>

- Désolé Harry, répondit Hermione tu sais comment sont les filles.

- Vous êtes superbes, déclara-t-il. Rémus, Tonks, je vous présente Neela.

- Bonsoir Neela, salua la Métamorphomage, Je suis contente de mettre enfin un visage sur ce nom, Drago m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

La Serdaigle vira au rouge instantanément et tout le monde éclata de rire.  
>- Ne fait pas attention à ma fiancée, elle est parfois un peu directe, content de te revoir Neela.<p>

- Bonsoir Professeur, salua-t-elle.

- Oh je ne suis plus professeur depuis longtemps, appèle moi Rémus je t'en pris.

- Et si on passait à table, proposa Hermione.

La soirée se passa bien, les convives parlaient de tout et de rien et le repas était délicieux, on sentait néanmoins une tension dans l'air. Tous étaient conscients de ce qui se passait en ce moment en Écosse. Vers 23 h, un « pop »se fit entendre et Rogue apparu avec les parents d'Hermione.  
>- Papa, maman, s'écria Hermione en se précipitant vers eux, tout va bien?<p>

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, la rassura son père, ton professeur de potion nous a tirés de là.

- j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle ma puce, ajouta sa mère, c'est ton ami Drago qui a tenté de nous tuer. Il n'est pas celui que tu crois ma chérie, il a rejoint l'ennemie.

- Non maman, c'est pas ce que tu crois, Drago n'a jamais eu l'intention de vous tuer, il était prévu que le professeur Rogue vous sauve.

- Hum, hum, toussota Severus.

Hermione soupira, elle ne trouvait pas que le repas de noël était le bon moment pour annoncer sa liaison avec lui. Elle fut sauvé par Neela.  
>- Comment va-t-il? S'inquiéta-t-elle auprès de son professeur.<p>

- Drago va bien miss Winstone, je l'ai juste stupéfixé, il ne devrait pas avoir de problème, mentit-il, c'est moi qui ai trahi le seigneur des ténèbres.

Neela semblait rassuré mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Harry. Sa mine sombre prouvait qu'il savait que Rogue mentait, Voldemort allait être furieux et Drago payerait les pots cassés. Il serra les dents, il avait une furieuse envie de transplaner dans le manoir du serpent pour récupérer son ami.  
>- Mr et Mrs Granger, invita Lupin, asseyez vous nous allions passé au dessert.<p>

- Vous avez eu le temps de dîner, s'enquit Tonks.

- Oui merci, répondit Mrs Granger.

Le repas repris donc mais l'atmosphère était toujours aussi tendu. Harry, Lupin et Tonks s'inquiétaient pour Drago, Neela avait cru son professeur et semblait plus détendu même si elle n'aimait pas savoir son petit ami là-bas. Severus ne cessait de lancer des regards à Hermione qui ne trouvait pas le courage de faire ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Au bout d'un moment le professeur de potion soupira et quitta la pièce, visiblement déçu.  
>- Sev attend, appela Rémus en le suivant à l'extérieur non sans lancer un regard éloquent à Hermione.<p>

Celle-ci soupira et baissa les yeux.  
>Il retrouva son ancien collègue adossé contre le mur du couloir, la mine abattue.<br>- Soit patient Sev, c'est pas facile pour elle tu sais.

- Elle a honte de moi.

- Ne dit pas de bêtise, elle a beau être très mature, elle n'en reste pas moins une adolescente qui vit encore chez ses parents. Elle a peur de leur réaction.

- parce qu'elle a honte de moi, insista-t-il.

- Mais non, elle t'aime et tu le sais, mais ses parents ne vont pas comprendre qu'elle tombe amoureuse d'un homme de ton âge. Tu sais j'ai vécu ça, les parents de Tonks étaient pas ravis non plus.

- Y a quand même moins de différence d'âge entre vous deux.

- Tu sais que l'âge n'a pas d'importance pour moi, assura Hermione qui apparut dans le couloir à ce moment-là.

Lupin s'effaça pour les laisser discuter seuls.

- mais ça en a pour tes parents.

- Oui, répondit-elle, laisse-moi juste un peu de temps mon cœur, je te promets de le faire ce soir, mais pas à table comme ça devant tout le monde.

- Tu le promets?

- Je promets.

Il lui fit un sourire heureux et repartit dans la salle pour le réveillon de Noël.

À minuit tout le monde se souhaita joyeux Noël et Rémus et Tonks prirent congé car la jeune fille devait partir en mission très tôt le matin.  
>- Le ministère te fait travailler le jour de noël s'insurgea Neela.<p>

- Non, répondit la Métamorphomage, c'est une mission pour l'Ordre. Elle s'approcha de la Serdaigle et la prit dans ses bras. Ne t'en fait pas, tout ira bien pour lui et il reviendra vite.

Neela sourit à sa nouvelle amie.  
>- Je vais aller me coucher aussi, dit-elle, je suis fatigué.<p>

- Moi aussi, assura Harry qui lança un regard à Hermione.

Celle-ci comprit qu'il lui laissait une chance de parler à ses parents.  
>Très vite, ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre dans la salle sur demande. Les parents d'Hermione discutaient chaleureusement avec Severus et elle n'avait pas très envie de gâcher l'instant mais elle avait promis.<p>

- Papa, maman j'ai à vous parler.

Ses parents se retournèrent inquiets par le ton de sa voix. Elle remarqua que Severus n'en menait pas large et ça la fit sourire intérieurement. En fait il était aussi inquiet qu'elle.  
>- Voilà, commença-t-elle, j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie et c'est sérieux.<p>

- Oh c'est Harry? demanda son père, j'ai toujours trouvé que vous étiez proche tous les deux.

Le professeur de potion manqua s'étouffer avec le verre d'eau qu'il était en train de boire.  
>- Non papa, Harry est un ami.<p>

- C'est Drago alors? Questionna sa mère, j'ai trouvé que tu l'avais vite défendu tout à l'heure. Il est charment je l'aime bien ma chérie.

- Pour l'amour du ciel, intervint Rogue exaspéré, Mr et Mrs Granger pourquoi croyez-vous que je sois ici pendant cette conversation? C'est moi qui sors avec votre fille.

Les parents d'Hermione se figèrent dans une expression qui aurait pu être comique si l'instant n'avait pas été aussi grave. Hermione lança un regard noir à son petit ami.  
>- Tu pouvais pas être plus diplomate.<p>

- Ils savent c'est le principal, se justifia-t-il.

- Espèce de sale pervers vous n'avez pas honte de profiter d'une jeune fille innocente, s'emporta finalement son père.

- Calme toi chéri, laisse les parler.

- Que je me calme? Tu trouves normal qu'il pervertisse notre fille?

- Papa s'il te plaît, intervint Hermione, c'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Monsieur je comprends votre réaction, je sais que je suis quasi de votre âge et que je suis son professeur. J'ai moi-même lutté contre mes sentiments un moment pour ses mêmes raisons. Mais j'aime votre fille, je n'essaye pas de la pervertir. Vous savez tout comme moi que votre fille est adulte et responsable. De plus elle est majeure.

- Non, elle n'a que 17 ans, corrigea Mr Granger.

- C'est la majorité dans le monde magique, précisa Hermione.

- Écoutez, repris le professeur de potion, je ne vous demande pas de m'aimer, je voulais juste que vous sachiez que votre fille et moi nous nous aimons et que je compte bien passer le restant de mes jours avec elle.

- Hermione? Es-tu heureuse? Demanda sa mère.

- oui maman.

- Professeur? Poursuivit-elle, ma fille poursuit-elle tout aussi assidument ses cours?

- Oui Mrs c'est toujours la meilleure élève de l'école. Elle est brillante, ajouta-t-il avec un regard amoureux vers sa bien aimée.

- Bien je crois que tout est dit, conclut-elle.

- Quoi? S'emporta Mr Granger, tu vas accepter ça?

- Calme toi Jack, c'est pas comme si on avait le choix et puis ils sont amoureux et ta fille est heureuse c'est le plus important non?

- Mais Hélène, la différence d'âge.

- Je cois que ça, ça les regarde. Si ça ne les dérange pas alors moi non plus.

Hermione sauta au cou de sa mère.  
>- Merci maman.<p>

- De rien ma chérie, je sais reconnaître un type bien quand j'en vois un, quel que soit son âge.

Elle quitta les bras de sa mère pour ceux de son père.  
>- Je t'aime papa et je veux pas me disputer avec toi, je t'en pris acceptes mon choix.<p>

Le câlin et la supplique eux raison des dernières résistances de Mr Granger qui accepta de faire des efforts.  
>Ils s'installèrent tous sur des fauteuils et firent connaissance. Ils ne se couchèrent que plusieurs heures plus tard et Mr Granger salua son futur gendre d'une poignée de main chaleureuse, après tout, comment en vouloir à la personne qui vous a sauvé la vie quelques heures plus tôt?<p>

La douleur était insupportable, elle était partout. Chaque parcelle de son corps brulait, s'écartelait, se pliait. Il n'était que souffrance. Pas de comparaisons possibles avec les _Doloris_ que lui infligeait parfois son père. Non ceux du maître étaient dix fois plus puissants. Depuis combien de temps le torturait-il? Il l'ignorait, il avait perdu la notion du temps dans son océan de douleur.  
>- Tu m'as déçu Drago, s'énerva Voldemort, je t'ai confié une mission simple et tu reviens bredouille.<p>

- Maître, mon fils a échoué il mérite votre châtiment, mais Rogue l'a trahi j'implore votre clémence.

- Je ne vais pas le tuer, déclara-t-il en leva le _Doloris_, je réserve ce châtiment pour le traitre.

Drago senti la douleur s'atténuer alors que le maître arrêta la torture, mais elle ne disparut pas pour autant, il en avait au moins pour la nuit à souffrir.  
>- Lucius, enlève le de ma vue, ordonna le maître.<p>

- Oui Maître.

Il s'inclina et d'un mouvement de baguette fit léviter son fils. Celui-ci avait fini par s'évanouir.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain il était très courbatu. Tous ses muscles le faisaient souffrir comme s'il était passé sous le magicobus. Il se leva néanmoins et descendit dans la cuisine pour subir les foudres de son père. Au moins comme ça, ça sera fait. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine son père lisait la gazette en buvant un café. Sans un mot, il s'installa en face et attendit.  
>- Je t'avais demandé de ne pas me décevoir Drago.<p>

- C'est Rogue qui nous a trahis je pouvais pas prévoir, se défendit-il.

- Mais Rogue n'aurait pas dû avoir l'occasion de te stupefixer. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai appris pendant toutes ses années? Ne fait confiance en personne, surveille tes arrières. Et à la première mission tu te fais stupéfixer par surprise. J'ai été trop laxiste avec toi, c'est fini mon garçon. Dorénavant, terminé les copains et les filles, tu vas rentrer dans le monde adulte. J'ai vu les Parkinson ce matin et tu es maintenant fiancé avec Pansy. Votre mariage aura lieu dès que vous aurez vos ASPIC.

- Bien père, répondit Drago. Il était inutile de discuter des décisions de Lucius et Drago n'avait pas la force de subir d'autres tortures en s'opposant à lui. Merlin Pansy Parkinson, pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il sur lui?

- tu es là mon dragonichou?

- Par pitié Pansy cesse de me donner des surnoms idiots, râla-t-il.

- Tu as l'air de mauvaise humeur, constata-t-elle en pénétrant dans sa chambre.

- Sans blague? Répondit-il sarcastique, tu crois que ça a un rapport avec le fait qu'on m'oblige à épouser une fille que je n'aime pas?

- Eh! Je te signale qu'on m'oblige moi aussi.

- Oui mais toi ça t'arrange de devenir Mrs Malefoy.

- Ça c'est vrai, admit-elle.

- Je ne t'aimerai jamais, affirma-t-il.

- Sans importance, mes parents ne s'aiment pas non plus.

- Compte pas sur moi pour te toucher.

- Il faudra bien pour avoir un héritier.

- Tu n'auras qu'à te trouver un amant.

- Si tu veux, accepta-t-elle, du moment que je deviens une Lady Malefoy.

- Et je ne vais pas non plus t'embrasser.

- Oh! Si mon p'tit gars, je veux bien faire des concessions mais je tiens à ce que mes amis pensent que tu m'épouses par amour.

- Beurk!

- Je veux que tu me tienne la main en public et que tu m'embrasses parfois.

- Hors de question.

- Et bien je dis tout à ton père, je lui dis que tu veux d'un bâtard comme fils.

- bon d'accord mais sans la langue, t'auras qu'a dire à tes copines que je suis pudique.

- Marché conclut, accepta-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

Ils se serrèrent la main et Drago eut l'impression de faire un pacte avec le diable. De toutes façons il n'avait pas l'intention de l'épouser.  
>La fin des vacances arriva et Drago prit le Poudlard-express pour retourner au château. Le voyage aurait pu être semblable à celui de septembre mais cette fois-ci il était flanqué d'un bouledogue accroché à son bras qui se pavanait telle une reine. Priant Merlin pour qu'il ai le temps de tout expliquer à Neela avant qu'elle ne les voit tous les deux, il s'installa dans un wagon avec sa sangsue et fut vite rejoint par Crabbe, Goyle et Zabini.<br>- Alors Drago, demanda Zabini, c'est vrai que Rogue t'a planté un couteau dans le dos.

- Ce sale traitre, s'énerva Pansy.

- Oui c'est vrai Blaise, admit le blond, il nous a bien dupés. Il ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça crois moi. Le maître était furieux.

- Quand je pense qu'il a sauvé ces immondes moldus, renchérit-elle.

- Ne t'en fait pas ma belle, la rassura Drago, dès qu'il va mettre un pied hors de Poudlard, il est mort.

Ravi par la nouvelle et presser d'étaler son idylle avec le prince des Serpentards, la jeune fille se précipita sur ses lèvres pour lui donner un gros bisou baveux. Au bord de la nausée, Drago s'efforça de garder un visage neutre.

En début de soirée, le train arriva en gare de prés au lard et les élèves prirent les calèches pour arriver aux portes du château. Drago n'avait pas réussi à se débarrasser de son pot de colle qui lui tenait toujours fermement le bras. Angoissé, il ne cessait de regarder à droite et à gauche dans la crainte de voir sa petite amie.

Neela ne tenait plus en place. Il rentrait ce soir, elle avait tellement hâte de le revoir, elle s'était tant inquiété pour lui. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti ça pour un garçon, elle le sentait bien, avec lui c'était spécial. Il était beau, courageux, fort, gentil et si doux avec elle. Ils n'avaient pu être ensemble qu'une soirée mais ce soir, dès la fin du repas, ils se retrouveront chez eux enfin. Se dirigeant vers les portes de l'école, elle le chercha du regard. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas l'approcher en public mais au moins elle le verrait. C'est alors qu'elle le vit enfin, il descendit d'une calèche et son cœur s'emballa. L'instant d'après, elle vit Parkinson descendre à son tour et prendre le bras de Drago. Bon elle savait que cette pimbêche se faisait des films mais elle était étonné que Drago la laisse faire. C'est alors qu'elle vit Bullstrode s'approcher d'eux et s'écrier pour que tout le monde entende.  
>- Oh, vous formez un si jolie couple, félicitation pour vos fiançailles.<p>

Neela vacilla, elle n'arrivait pas à le croire, se retenant à un arbre pour ne pas s'écrouler, elle fit demi-tour et parti en courant vers le château, ses larmes coulant abondamment sur ses joues.

« oh non non,, pas ça » Pensa-t-il. Il la vit dès qu'il descendit de calèche et bien sûr la potiche le collait toujours autant. Neela n'avait pas l'air de réagir, il avait peut-être une chance de lui parler avant. Mais tout espoir s'écroula lorsque Bullstrode annonça leurs fiançailles à la terre entière de sa grosse voix d'ogre. Son cœur s'emballa quand il vit sa Neela partir en courant vers le château. Il voulait planter Pansy et la suivre mais il ne pouvait pas. Arrivé dans la grande salle pour le diner, il la chercha des yeux mais elle n'était pas là. Il abrégea le repas et prétexta être fatigué pour retourner dans ses appartements.

Pénétrant dans leur salle commune, il la trouva dans sa chambre pleurant sur son lit.  
>- Neela, supplia-t-il, laisse -moi t'expliquer.<p>

Elle se leva d'un bon pour quitter la pièce mais il tenta de la retenir par la main. Son autre main fusa alors pour lui administrer une gifle mémorable.

- De quel droit tu joues avec mes sentiments? S'énerva-t-elle, ça t'amuse de me voir souffrir? C'est drôle de séduire une pauvre sang de bourbe pour pouvoir piétiner son cœur.

- Je ne m'amuse pas Neela, je suis sérieux. Tout ce que je t'ai dit je le pensais.

- Et tu lui as dit à elle aussi que tu l'aimais?

Elle ne pouvait retenir ses larmes qui coulaient abondamment, larmes de douleur mêlées aux larmes de colère.  
>- Bien sûr que non, je ne l'aime pas, c'est toi que j'aime, c'est toi depuis plus de deux ans je te l'ai dit. Écoute, c'est mon père qui m'a fiancé à elle, je n'ai pas eu le choix.<p>

Neela sembla se radoucir un peu.  
>- Il t'a obligé?<p>

- Oui, ça marche comme ça dans les vieilles familles de sang pur. Pansy aussi ils l'ont obligé sauf qu'elle ça l'arrange.

- Et tu dois l'épouser? Questionna-t-elle.

Il ferma les yeux.  
>- Après nos ASPIC en principe.<p>

Les larmes de la Serdaigle repartirent de plus belle.  
>- J'peux pas Drago, j'suis désolés c'est au-dessus de mes forces.<p>

- Tu peux pas quoi? Questionna-t-il en commençant à s'angoisser.

- Je peux pas te partager.

- Mais je suis pas avec elle, se justifia-t-il.

- Tu vas l'embrasser?

- Je n'ai pas le choix, souffla-t-il.

Elle ferma les yeux et de nouvelles larmes apparurent.  
>- Je suis désolés Drago, dit-elle simplement avant de se retourner pour quitter la pièce.<p>

- Non! La supplia-t-il en lui prenant la main, je t'en pris Neela, ne me fait pas ça.

Sans un mot elle retira sa main de celle de Drago et partit. Il laissa retomber sa main et fixa l'endroit où elle se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt. Puis une douleur atroce vint s'insinuer dans sa poitrine au point qu'il en arriva à regretter les doloris du maitre.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh la vilaine. Bon vous commencez à me connaître, je peux pas laisser mon chouchou souffrir comme ça, ça va s'arranger^^.<strong>

**L'histoire est entièrement fini d'écrire, donc 12 chapitres au total.  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir. Tout d'abord merci à Cecile, laet67 et Luxiole pour vos reviews.**

**Je pense que beaucoup d'entre vous ont été déçu par le comportement de Neela dans le chapitre précédent. C'est vrai qu'elle abuse, elle sort avec le plus beau mec de l'école qui en plus est un héros de guerre et elle le quitte. Ne lui en voulez pas trop cependant, elle a réagit de façon impulsif mais tout ça lui est inconnu: La guerre et ses sacrifices. Jusque là elle a vécu loin de tout ça et être la petite amie de Drago implique de plonger tête baissé dans la guerre. Mais elle va vite comprendre son erreur faites moi confiance.**

**Bonne lecture  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>

Il se regarda dans la glace, il avait une tête à faire peur, il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il prit rapidement une douche, s'habilla et sorti de la salle de bain. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la chambre de Neela, le lit n'avait pas été défait, elle n'était pas rentré cette nuit. Comme un automate, il se dirigea vers la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. À peine fut-il arrivé à la table des Serpentards, que Pansy se jeta sur lui.  
>- Tu as bien dormi mon chéri? Minauda-t-elle en se pendant à son bras.<p>

- Pas vraiment, j'avais pas sommeil.

Par Merlin qu'elle lui foute la paix, elle était la dernière personne à qui il voulait parler.

- C'est quoi le problème avec Dray? Demanda Harry. T'as vu sa tête?

Hermione observa son ami puis se tourna vers la table des Serdaigles, elle donna un discret coup de coude à Harry et lui fit un signe de tête en direction de Neela. La préfète avait les yeux bouffis de quelqu'un qui a pleuré toute la nuit et elle triturait son bol de céréales sans rien manger.  
>- OK, c'est pas normal ça, y a un truc qui cloche, dit-il, je trouve Parkinson un peu trop collé à lui, faut que je lui parle.<p>

- Tu en auras l'occasion pendant le prochain cours.

Une demi-heure plus tard les deux amis était réuni autour d'un chaudron pour le cours de potion. Drago ne disait pas un mot et se contentait d'ajouter ses ingrédients d'un air distrait.  
>- Parle moi Dray, supplia Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as? C'est Neela? Vous vous êtes disputé?<p>

Drago arrêta un instant la préparation de sa potion pour regarder le Gryffondor.  
>- Elle m'a quitté Harry, souffla-t-il, on est plus ensemble.<p>

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, pourtant elle l'aimait, il en était sûr.  
>- mais, enfin pourquoi?<p>

- Mon père m'a fiancé avec Parkinson, soupira-t-il.

- Fiancé? Merde. Mais tu lui as dit que tu n'avais pas eu le choix et que tu ne voulais pas l'épouser?

- Oui mais ça ne change rien, elle dit qu'elle supporterait pas de me voir avec elle, même si elle sait que je joue la comédie. J'te jure j'ai pas dormi de la nuit.

Harry soupira, il n'aimait pas du tout voir son ami comme ça et il décida qu'il fallait qu'il s'en mêle.  
>- Viens t'entrainer ce soir à 20h ça te fera du bien, proposa le Brun.<p>

- Je verrais.

Le soir venu, il se dit qu'il était mieux avec ses amis qu'à broyer du noir dans sa chambre. Il décida donc d'aller dans la salle sur demande.  
>- Neela? tu... qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.<p>

C'est Harry qui répondit à sa place.  
>- Elle s'entraine.<p>

- Comment ça elle s'entraine? Demanda son ami en haussant le ton, elle s'entraine pour quoi?

Harry ne répondit pas mais lança un regard déterminé à Drago que celui-ci comprit aussitôt.  
>- C'est hors de question, s'emporta-t-il. Non elle ne participe pas à ça.<p>

- J'ai pas mon mot à dire, s'offusqua Neela.

- Non! Lui répondit-il visiblement en colère.

- Je te signale que tu n'as pas à prendre les décisions à ma place, ça ne te concerne pas.

- Oui, ça c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre hier soir, lui répondit-il sèchement. Puis il quitta la pièce non sans claquer la porte derrière lui.

Neela baissa la tête et des larmes commencèrent à embuer sa vue. Harry soupira.

- Bon, tu peux m'expliquer? Demanda-t-il.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il insista.  
>- Je sais que tu l'aimes, alors pourquoi tu l'as quitté?<p>

- Il est fiancé je te rappelle.

- Tu savais que quelqu'un qui est torturé par Doloris peut perdre la raison? Demanda-t-il. Quand il est revenu de cette mission en ayant échoué, Voldemort lui en a lancé plusieurs, et crois-moi, je parle par expérience, ses doloris sont très puissants. Tu sais comment il a fait pour ne pas devenir fou pendant cette torture? Il pensait à toi. À toi qu'il allait retrouver après les vacances. Il en a rien à foutre de Parkinson, c'est son père qui le lui impose.

- Ça ne change rien Harry, les voir se tenir la main, s'embrasser tous les jours c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

Elle commença à sangloter.  
>- je n'ai jamais ressenti ça Harry. Tout est si fort, si violent avec lui, c'est comme une explosion. Mes sentiments pour lui, ma peur quand il est rentré chez lui, ma jalousie...<p>

Et elle éclata en sanglots, incapable d'en dire davantage.  
>Harry la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer.<br>- Et ta peine, ajouta-t-il. Je veux pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie mais tu te fais plus de mal que de bien. Enfin regarde-toi, tu as dû pleurer toute la nuit et toute la journée je me trompe?

Elle secoua la tête.  
>- Écoute, je peux comprendre que ça ne soit pas facile d'être avec quelqu'un qui a une double vie, mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle non? Et pis si tu supportes pas de le voir avec elle, dis-toi bien qu'il fait semblant et que c'est toi qu'il aime. Tu pourras toujours te venger sur les câlins le soir, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.<p>

Elle lui fit un faible sourire.  
>- On est d'accord? Demanda-t-il.<p>

Elle secoua positivement la tête.  
>- Bien alors va le rejoindre et réconciliez-vous, je supporte pas de le savoir comme ça.<p>

- j'ai peur Harry, il était très en colère. Et s'il ne me pardonnait pas.

Harry sourit à la jeune fille.  
>- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça, lui répondit-il avec le sourire.<p>

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans leur salle commune, elle le trouva sur le canapé, il avait posé son visage dans ses mains d'un air las. Il se retourna et la regarda tristement.  
>- Je suppose que tu es venu récupérer tes affaires, lâcha-t-il.<p>

- Drago je suis désolés.

Il fut surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à ça.  
>- Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser, j'aurais pas dû m'emporter, tu as raison, ça ne me regarde pas, je m'inquiète pour toi c'est tout.<p>

- Je ne parlais pas de tout à l'heure, mais d'hier, précisa-t-elle.

Mais de quoi parlait-elle, il était perdu. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander, Neela s'était approché et lui prit les mains. Surpris, il plongea son regard gris dans ses yeux noisette.  
>- J'ai été lâche, poursuit-elle, je me suis enfui au premier obstacle, je ne te mérite pas.<p>

Elle recommença alors à pleurer, elle aurait pensé qu'après une nuit et une journée entière elle aurait fini par ne plus avoir de larme mais elle continuait de pleurer.  
>- Pardonne-moi, le supplia-t-elle.<p>

Il plaça sa main sur sa joue.  
>- Neela je t'aime, je ne veux plus vivre ça, ça fait trop mal, alors je veux que tu sois franche avec moi. Es-tu prête à accepter ma double vie et tout ce que ça implique et impliquera?<p>

- Je ne veux pas te perdre, mais n'attends pas de moi que je saute au plafond quand tu l'embrasses.

Il lui sourit tendrement.  
>- tant que tu l'acceptes, dit-il.<p>

- Je l'accepte, répondit-elle.

Son sourire s'élargit et il s'approcha pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis il essuya ses dernières larmes avec son pouce.  
>- Tu ne devrais pas pleurer ma douce, lui dit-il, je te promets de tout faire pour que ça ne se reproduise plus.<p>

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est moi, je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça. Je sais qui tu es Drago et ce que ça implique, tu fais beaucoup de sacrifice pour nous protéger et je me suis comporté comme la dernière des égoïstes.

- Chute, lui murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

C'était comme s'il la redécouvrait, chacun de ses gestes était doux, attentionné, patient. Ses mains voyageaient de son dos à sa chute de rein, ses lèvres goutaient les siennes avec délice. Le manque qu'il avait ressenti depuis son départ se comblait lentement. Neela, n'avait pas cette retenu et se montra impatiente. Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son petit ami et mêla ses doigts avec les mèches blondes. Puis elle le rapprocha d'elle, avide de ses baisers. Il sourit contre sa bouche et se détacha d'elle pour s'approcher de son oreille.  
>- Tu m'as manqué ma douce, lui murmura-t-il avant de mordiller tendrement son lobe.<p>

Neela eut du mal à réprimer un gémissement de plaisir. Elle était déjà incapable de contrôler son corps contrairement à lui, hors de question qu'il prenne conscience du plaisir qui lui procurait. Lentement il la fit basculer sur le canapé et s'allongea sur elle pour continuer sa douce torture. Il s'attaqua ensuite à son cou qu'il parsema de baisers jusqu'à sa mâchoire.  
>- Hum, Drago, souffla-t-elle.<p>

Il sourit de nouveau contre sa peau. « et merde » pensa-t-elle. Consciente d'avoir totalement perdu le contrôle de son corps et de son cœur, elle s'abandonna complètement à ses caresses sans prendre la peine de cacher son désir. Épuisés par une nuit blanche, ils s'endormirent blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé.

Au matin, il fut réveillé de bonne heure par une douleur lancinante de son bras droit. Il prit conscience que celui-ci était coincé sous les épaules de Neela et qu'ils avaient dû s'endormirent dans cette position inconfortable. Il rechignait à la réveiller mais son bras le faisait de plus en plus souffrir. En essayant de ne pas trop la secouer, il tenta de dégager son bras. Neela papillonna des paupières et ouvrit les yeux.  
>- Bonjour ma douce, tu as bien dormi?<p>

- Bonjour mon chéri, et bien c'était agréable d'être dans tes bras mais je suis toute cassée, répondit-elle en se frottant le dos.

- je vois de quoi tu parles, j'ai le bras tout engourdi.

- Ce canapé n'est pas très confortable, assura-t-elle, la prochaine fois on prendra mon lit.

Prenant conscience de ce que sous-entendaient ses mots, elle devint rouge comme une tomate. Il s'en amusa:

- Tes désirs sont des ordres, lui susurra-t-il.

Puis il l'embrassa langoureusement en signe de bonjour. Ses mains s'aventurèrent sous le teeshirt de sa petite amie et il la sentit frémir. Il était pleinement conscient du désir qu'il provoquait chez elle et il était dans le même état. Il voulait faire monter la pression, pour que leurs désirs soient au maximum avant de passer à l'acte. Alors il se détacha d'elle, se leva et annonça qu'il allait prendre sa douche. Neela, frustré, commença à se dire qu'il allait la rendre dingue s'il continuait comme ça.

- Tu lui as demandé? Questionna Harry.

- Oui, c'est bon il est d'accord, lui répondit Drago.

- Bon et ben on a qu'à faire ça ce soir si tu veux.

- Ça marche, vous n'avez qu'à venir à l'appart dans la soirée.

- Pour la semaine prochaine vous rédigerez 50 cm de parchemin sur les différentes utilisations de la forme liquide des racines de sanatus, annonça le professeur de potion. Vous ferez ce travail à deux avec votre binôme de potion.

- Mwai, je sens que je vais encore faire tout le travail, soupira Drago.

- J'y peux rien, se défendit le brun, j'suis nul en potion.

- Je propose qu'on se retrouve à la fin des cours à la bibliothèque, dit Ron Weasley.

- Je suis d'accord, répondit Hermione, autant ne pas perdre de temps, il y a beaucoup de recherches à faire.

- Alors on a rendez-vous, s'amusa le serpentard.

Hermione se mit à rougir, bon sang elle n'avait pas fini avec lui.

En sortant du cours de potion, il fut empoigné d'autorité par Pansy qui trouvait qu'il ne lui avait pas assez tenu la main pendant la journée. Il se résigna à jouer son rôle et ils entrèrent main dans la main dans la grande salle. Il remarqua Neela, le visage triste et lui fit un discret clin d'œil. Elle sourit alors et reprit sa discutions avec ses amis. Après le repas, il la vit quitter la salle en lui lançant un regard explicite. Il prétexta aller chercher ses livres pour les cours de l'après-midi et se dirigea vers leur salle commune. À peine eut-il passé la porte que de douces lèvres vinrent rencontrer les siennes. Il enserra sa taille avec ses bars et répondit avec passion au baiser.  
>- Mon amour, l'arrêta-t-il, pas que je m'en plaigne mais on va pas pouvoir faire ça à chaque pose déjeuner.<p>

- Je sais, je... j'en avais besoin, je supporte pas qu'elle te touche.

Il soupira.  
>- Je comprends ma puce, essaie de prendre sur toi, dit toi bien que je déteste ça encore plus que toi. Pour plus de discrétion, il va falloir attendre le soir dorénavant. Tu comprends?<p>

Elle hocha la tête.  
>- Juste un dernier, s'il te plaît, lui demanda-t-elle.<p>

Il déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et elle fit la moue. Il s'en amusa avant de l'entrainer dans un nouveau baiser plein de fougue.

Hermione et Ron étaient plongés dans leurs recherches depuis une bonne heure quand elle releva la tête sentant un regard peser sur elle. Elle trouva son binôme en train de l'observer.  
>- Quoi? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage s'inquiéta-t-elle.<p>

- Non, c'est juste que je te trouve très belle.

- Ronald...

- Ron, la reprit-il.

- Ron, on a un devoir à faire.

- Tu changes de sujet là, s'amusa-t-il.

- C'est parce que le tien me met mal à l'aise. Ron, je t'aime bien mais ça s'arrête là.

- Pourquoi? On s'entend bien tous les deux. Me dit pas que c'est parce que je suis un serpentard.

- Non, ça n'a rien à voir.

Soudain il lui prit les mains et plongea son regard dans le sien.  
>- Tu me plais beaucoup Hermione et si tu as peur que je sois comme mes parents, laisse -moi te dire que ce n'est pas le cas. La preuve, je suis tombé amoureux d'une fille de moldus.<p>

Hermione était perdu, elle ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine, elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était amoureux. Elle retira ses mains des siennes et baissa les yeux.

- J'ai un petit ami, Ron.

- Je vois, dit il la mine abattu, je le connais?

- Non s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter, c'est un moldu.

- Il sait au moins la chance qu'il a?

- Oui, il le sait, sourit-elle.

- Bien, je comprends, mais ma proposition tient toujours si tu changes d'avis, lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- C'est noté.

Après le diner, les deux amoureux se retrouvèrent dans leur salle commune et cette fois ce fut Drago qui se jeta sur sa petite amie. Elle voulait se moquer à son tour, mais une fois de plus elle perdit le contrôle sous ses mains habiles. Ils étaient allongés sur le canapé en train de s'embrasser langoureusement, il avait glissé ses mains sous sa jupe caressant ses cuisses et elle avait passé ses mains sous sa chemise à la découverte de son dos musclé quand un toussotement se fit entendre.  
>Relevant la tête, Drago vit Hermione rouge pivoine et Harry qui réprimait un fou rire.<br>- On arrive trop tôt? S'amusa-t-il.

Drago se détacha de sa belle et l'aida à se relever du canapé puis il alla saluer ses amis. Alors que Neela ne semblait plus savoir où se mettre, lui n'avait pas l'air d'être gêné le moins du monde.  
>- Salut mon pote, désolés j'avais oublié que vous veniez.<p>

- Oui, je vois ça, s'amusa-t-il.

Le blond lui répondit par un clin d'œil.  
>Ils s'installèrent tous sur les fauteuils et le canapé et Harry prit la parole.<br>- Neela, Drago aimerait que tu en saches un peu plus sur ce que nous faisons. Il a demandé son avis à Dumbledore et il est d'accord pour qu'on te raconte tout.

Drago prit la main de sa petite amie.  
>- Pour commencer, il faut que tu saches quelque chose à mon sujet, reprit-il. Il y a une prophétie qui me lie à Voldemort, je te passe les détailles mais en gros, c'est lui ou moi et c'est à moi de le détruire.<p>

La jeune fille ouvrit des yeux ronds et serra plus fort la main de Drago, celui-ci lui fit un sourire pour la détendre.

- Le problème, poursuivit-il, c'est qu'il n'est pas si facile à tuer, la preuve c'est qu'il est revenu. En fait, pour faire court, il a divisé son âme et a mit les morceaux dans 5 objets et un serpent qui le suit partout. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, on a déjà détruit les 4 premiers objets. Le souci c'est qu'on ne sais pas quel est le suivant.

- Quand tous les objets seront détruit, expliqua Drago, ce sera à moi de jouer. Je dois tuer le serpent et après Harry pourra régler son compte au vilain pas beau.

- Quand Drago aura tué Nagini, reprit le gryffondor, Voldemort sera furieux et il ne viendra pas se battre seul, c'est pourquoi on doit tous être prêt.

Drago baissa la tête, soupira, puis regarda sa petite amie.  
>- Ça ne me plait pas que tu te battes, mais comme je vois pas comment t'en empêcher, je préfère que tu soit bien entrainé. Harry va continuer à t'entrainer, tu es d'accord?<p>

- Pourquoi pas toi, s'enquit-elle.

- parce que je risque de péter un plomb si les foutus pantins de la salle sur demande te blessent.

- D'accord, accepta-t-elle.

- Bien, reprit Harry. Trois fois par semaine, les Lundi, Mercredi et vendredi soir après dîner dans la salle sur demande.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce, tu es brillante, tu manques juste d'un peu d'entrainement.

Il était tard lorsque les gryffondors quittèrent l'appartement et les préfets allèrent directement se coucher.  
>Le lendemain, Il se réveilla en retard et Neela avait déjà filé, il se dépêcha de se préparer et courut directement en cours. Au déjeuner, sa fiancée le collait tellement qu'il ne put croiser le regard de celle qu'il aimait, aucun des cours de l'après-midi n'était en commun avec les Serdaigles et il ne put s'éclipser des griffes de sa sangsue avant le dîner. On était Mercredi et Neela avait rendez-vous avec Harry pour l'entrainement. Quand elle rentra deux heures plus tard, il était carrément en manque. Il eut un sourire heureux en la voyant enfin passer la porte et voulu se lever pour l'accueillir mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion. Une tornade brune se rua sur lui et s'installa à califourchon sur ses genoux. Il s'accrocha à sa taille et voulu prendre le temps de regarder son beau visage mais là encore il n'en eut pas le temps. Elle s'accrocha à son cou et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser passionnément. Il répondit à son baiser tout en glissant ses mains chaudes sous son chemisier.<br>- Tu m'as manqué ma douce, haleta-t-il entre deux baisers.

Glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds de son petit ami, elle s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura sensuellement:  
>- je t'aime Drago.<p>

Perdant pied, il abandonna toutes bonnes résolutions et captura ses lèvres pour un baiser langoureux alors que ses mains déboutonnaient son chemisier découvrant une poitrine sublimée par des dessous bleu clair. Alors qu'il entreprit de caresser sa poitrine, sa belle s'attaqua à sa propre chemise qu'elle fit glisser de ses épaules pour ensuite jeter le tissu encombrant de l'autre côté de la pièce. Toujours assise sur ses genoux, elle bascula la tête en arrière pour lui offrir son cou qu'il dévora avidement. Au comble du désir, il la prit par les hanches pour la porter jusqu'à sa chambre où il la déposa sur le lit.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà c'est tout pour ce soir, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Il ne reste plus que deux chapitres. Bonne soirée.<strong>

cecile


	11. Chapter 11

Bonsoir à tous, voici un petit chapitre de transition avant le grand finale ^^.

bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11<strong>

Le lendemain, quand il se réveilla, il sentit le corps chaud de son amour près de lui. Il se tourna vers sa belle endormie et remarqua que le drap avait glissé jusqu'à ses hanches. Avec un sourire, il commença à détailler sa peau nue, elle avait perdu de son bronzage, mais la marque de son bikini pouvait encore se voir sur sa poitrine. Merlin qu'elle était belle et qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait. Il reporta son attention sur son visage et vit qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux et l'observait.  
>- Bonjour ma douce, la salua-t-il, tu as bien dormi?<br>Elle vint se blottir dans ses bras et le cœur du serpentard s'emballa. Il pourrait vite s'habituer à se type de réveille.  
>- Je dors toujours bien dans tes bras, affirma-t-elle, et ce lit est bien plus confortable que le canapé.<br>Puis elle leva la tête pour rencontrer ses lèvres. Il passa ses doigts dans l'ébène de ses cheveux et approfondit le baiser.  
>- Merlin, je ne veux plus jamais me réveiller sans toi, assura-t-il.<br>- Alors, je propose qu'on passe toutes nos nuits ensemble désormais, sourit-elle.  
>- La motion est accepté, s'amusa-t-il avant de l'entrainer à nouveau dans un baiser fougueux.<p>

Après avoir pris sa douche, Drago embrassa une dernière fois sa petite amie avant de quitter la pièce.  
>- À ce soir ma chérie.<br>- À ce soir, lui répondit-elle.

Avec un soupir, il traversa le passage et se retrouva dans le couloir, il descendit plusieurs étages pour rejoindre les cachots. Son agaçante fiancée avait une nouvelle lubie: elle exigeait de lui qu'il vienne la chercher tous les matins à son dortoir pour l'accompagner dans la grande salle.  
>En arrivant dans la salle commune des Serpentards, il fut accueilli par Blaise.<br>- Hey Drago, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Ta coloc' t'a jeté? S'amusa-t-il.  
>- Très drôle, comme si on pouvait me mettre dehors. Je suis venu chercher Pansy.<br>- Vieux, le prend pas mal, mais j'ai pas l'impression que tu sois emballé à l'idée de te marier avec elle.  
>Drago sourit, par moments il regrettait vraiment que Blaise soit un mangemort en puissance, il pouvait se montrer cool quand il voulait.<br>- Le lui répète pas, demanda le blond, elle va me faire une crise. Je la trouve juste agaçante et puis quitte à me marier avec une sans pure, j'en aurais choisi une plus jolie.  
>Le métis éclata de rire.<br>À ce moment-là, ladite fiancée fit son apparition et elle fut ravis de voir que son Dragonichou avait accédé à sa requête. Tel un gentleman, il lui offrit son bras et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner.  
>La fin de la semaine se passa de la même manière que le jour précédent, les deux amants profitant un maximum de leurs soirées ensembles.<p>

Le samedi matin, Drago se réveilla tard et ne trouva pas sa petite amie près de lui. Rapidement, il enfila ses vêtements et sortie de la chambre en l'appelant.  
>- Neela, ma chérie, tu es là?<br>Arrivant dans le salon, il avisa une femme aux cheveux noirs qui le regardait avec un air pincé lui rappelant son professeur de métamorphose. L'instant d'après, il remarqua sa petite amie qui s'était figé, un plateau contenant deux tasses de thé à la main.  
>- Vous êtes? Questionna la femme.<br>- C'est Drago maman, répondit-elle à sa place, c'est mon colocataire.  
>- Enchanté madame, affirma-t-il en avançant sa main pour qu'elle la serre.<p>

Elle ne leva pas la main et ne sembla pas enchantée pour sa part.  
>- Neela, laisses-nous s'il te plaît, ordonna-t-elle.<br>- Quoi? Mais maman, se plaignit la jeune fille.  
>- Va dans ta chambre, insista-t-elle.<br>Neela posa le plateau et se dirigea vers la chambre de Drago, sa mère ayant vu sortir ce dernier de l'autre chambre, c'était mieux ainsi.  
>Drago s'assit sur le fauteuil en face de Mrs Winstone et la regarda d'un œil noir. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup la façon dont elle parlait à sa petite amie.<br>- Jeune homme, commença-t-elle, ne vous faites pas d'illusion, ce n'est pas parce que je suis une moldu que je ne connais pas votre monde. Je sais qui vous êtes Mr Malefoy.  
>L'intéressé croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.<br>- Ce n'est pas parce que vous connaissez mon nom que vous savez qui je suis.  
>- je sais que toute votre famille sert le mal et je vous interdis de voir ma fille.<br>Drago eut un rire amer.  
>- Sachez pour commencer, madame que vous ne m'impressionnez pas, j'en côtoie des plus durs et plus dangereux que vous. Ensuite, Neela est brillante, croyez-vous qu'elle n'ait pas fait le rapprochement entre moi et les activités de ma famille? À la différence de vous, elle ne met pas tout le monde dans le même panier. Et pour finir, rien, et surtout pas vous, ne pourra m'empêcher d'être avec elle.<p>

- Vous non plus vous ne m'impressionnez pas jeune homme.  
>- Si je ne vous fais pas peur c'est que vous ne me croyez pas au service du mal, conclut-il, alors pourquoi m'interdire de voir votre fille?<br>- Elle a un avenir brillant devant elle, elle ne peut se relâcher dans les études.  
>- Mrs Winstone, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous connaissez bien mal votre fille.<br>Elle sembla scandalisée par la remarque du Serpentard.  
>- Comment osez-vous? Je connais ma fille Mr Malefoy, je la connais bien plus que vous. Vous vous imaginez que parce que vous vivez une petite amourette d'adolescent vous savez tout d'elle. C'est ma fille et je sais qu'elle n'abandonnera pas ses études, mais que se passera-t-il quand vous la laisserez tomber pour une poupée aguicheuse? Vous êtes le beau gosse de service, celui qui collectionne les filles, que croyez-vous, nous avons les mêmes chez les moldus. Vous séduisez une jeune fille pure et quand vous l'avez mis dans votre lit, vous la jetez comme une vieille chaussette. Mais ma fille a un cœur, Mr Malefoy et quand vous le lui aurez brisé, elle sera anéanti et ses études s'en ressentiront. Et je ne parle pas de l'éventualité où vous la mettiez enceinte.<br>- Premièrement, vous ne connaissez pas votre fille, s'emporta-t-il à son tour, si c'était le cas, vous saurez qu'elle ne sortirait pas avec moi si j'étais un coureur comme vous dites. Deuxièmement, oui je la connais, et pas parce qu'on vit une amourette comme vous dites, mais parce que je suis amoureux de votre fille depuis plus de deux ans, bien avant qu'on sorte ensemble. Je ne vais pas priser son cœur, parce que je ne vais pas la quitter. Et pour finir, j'ajouterais qu'il existe des moyens de contraception chez les sorciers bien plus sûrs que chez les moldus.  
>- Je vous interdis de la toucher.<p>

- Ça suffit! Neela! appela-t-il, tu peux venir nous avons fini.  
>La mère de Neela lança un regard noir à Drago qui le lui rendit. C'est dans cette atmosphère que Neela réapparu dans la pièce. En les voyant elle soupira bruyamment les faisant se retourner. Sa mère lui renvoya un regard agacé mais son petit ami la regardait amoureusement et lui fit un sourire. Elle vint se blottir dans les bras de ce dernier et fit face à sa mère.<br>- Maman, je ne suis plus une enfant, fait moi confiance, supplia-t-elle.  
>Mais sa mère de répondit pas, elle venait de remarquer le regard du blond sur sa fille. On aurait dit qu'il contemplait une divine apparition. Toutes traces de colère avaient quitté son visage à la minute où elle était revenu dans la pièce. Il fallait qu'elle revoie son jugement, ce jeune homme était complètement envouté par sa fille.<p>

- Très bien, accepta-t-elle, Mr Malefoy voulez-vous vous joindre à nous pour le thé?  
>Surpris par le changement d'attitude, il accepta néanmoins de prendre une tasse.<br>La mère de sa bien aimée débarrassa enfin le plancher dans l'après-midi, il avait été contraint de les laisser toute la journée pour jouer son rôle et Neela avait fait en sorte que sa mère ne le croise pas en compagnie de sa fiancée. Elles avaient même déjeuné dans l'appartement. Il rejoignit leur salle commune peu avant le dîner et trouva Neela en train de dire au revoir à sa mère. Il la salua également et laissa à Neela le soin de la raccompagner.  
>- Bon sang ma chérie, souffla-t-il, le prend pas mal mais ta mère est cinglé.<br>Elle éclata de rire.  
>- Bienvenu dans la famille, s'amusa-t-elle.<p>

- Un sort de transmission de pensée, s'écria Hermione en posant un livre imposant sur la table autour de laquelle les quatre amis étaient réunis.  
>- C'est ambitieux, modéra la Serdaigle.<br>- Mon pote, as-tu la moindre idée de ce dont elles parlent, interrogea Harry.  
>- Oh tu sais Harry, Hermione sera toujours un mystère pour moi, rigola le blond, puis se tournant vers sa douce il ajouta: mais je suis ravis qu'elle ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui parle le miss-je-sais-tout.<br>- Vous êtes deux idiots, s'énerva la gryffondor, il s'agit d'un sort qui nous permettrait de communiquer par la pensée, ce sera très utile dans une bataille.  
>- Mais il ne va pas être facile à réaliser, précisa la préfète, c'est un haut niveau de magie.<br>- Et bien il va falloir s'entrainer, déclara Harry qui avait repris sa position de leader, Hermione a raison, ce sera très utile pendant une bataille.  
>- Très bien, alors au travail, s'enthousiasma la gryffondor.<br>Ils passèrent la soirée et le début de la nuit à s'entrainer, sans surprise, Hermione fut la première à maitriser le sort, mais aucun de ses amis ne fit de même. Finalement épuisés, ils allèrent se coucher.

Elle trouva son homme endormi sur le canapé, visiblement il l'avait attendu toute la soirée. Elle ressentit une pointe de culpabilité. Elle s'installa à coté de lui et l'appela doucement pour le réveiller.  
>- Mon cœur, réveille-toi .<br>Il grogna dans son sommeil.  
>- Viens au lit mon amour, continua-t-elle tu vas te faire mal au dos ici.<br>Il papillonna des paupières et finit par ouvrir les yeux.  
>- Hermione? Quelle heure il est? Questionna-t-il.<br>- Il est 1h30, avoua-t-elle.  
>- Tu rentres tard.<br>- Oui, excuse-moi, je pensais pas que tu m'attendrais, on s'entrainait, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.  
>- On ne passe pas beaucoup de temps ensemble en ce moment, se plaignit-il.<br>Elle vint se blottir dans ses bras.  
>- Tu n'as pas le moral depuis les fêtes mon amour, que ce passe-t-il?<br>- Je me sens tellement inutile, souffla-t-il.  
>- Comment ça inutile?<br>- Je ne suis plus un espion alors je n'ai plus aucune utilité pour l'ordre et puis je suis cloitré dans ce château à cause de la menace de mort qui plane sur moi.

- Oh mon amour, ne dit pas ce genre de chose, tu as assez donné pendant toutes ses années et tes connaissances de l'ennemi servent toujours.  
>- Mais je ne suis plus l'homme dont tu es tombé amoureuse, je ne suis plus le courageux espion, je suis la cafard qui se terre dans les cachots. Bientôt tu en auras marre de moi et tu répondras aux avances de Weasley.<br>- m'enfin qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Severus, je t'aime, et ça n'a rien à voir avec le rôle que tu joues dans cette guerre. Je te préfère de loin ici avec moi qu'à risquer ta vie là-bas.  
>Il passa ses longs doigts fins sur la joue d'Hermione et plongea son regard dans le sien.<br>- Je t'aime plus que ma vie Hermione, si je te perds, je perds tout.  
>- Alors, ne me perds pas, lui répondit-elle avant de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.<br>- Viens, allons nous coucher, ajouta-t-elle en l'entrainant dans la chambre.

Les semaines passèrent et les deux préfets avaient peu de temps pour eux. Entre les cours, leurs devoirs de préfet, les entrainements de Neela et leurs entrainements pour réaliser le sort de transmission de pensée, sans oublier le temps que Drago devait accorder à Pansy, les moments où ils pouvaient se retrouver seuls étaient bien rares. Pourtant chaque matin, ils se réveillaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nu comme au premier jour.  
>- À quoi tu penses s'enquit-elle.<br>- À nous, à notre avenir.  
>Elle lui fit un sourire heureux.<br>- Et ça donne quoi? Questionna-t-elle.  
>- Et bien, quand tout ça sera fini, je veux qu'on vive ensemble, commença-t-il. On prendra un appartement sur le chemin de traverse et tu pourras faire tes études de médicomage à sainte mangouste.<br>- Et toi tu feras quoi après tes ASPIC?  
>- Avec Hermi on a un projet, avoua-t-il en nouant ses doigts à ceux de sa belle, on veut ouvrir un journal.<br>- C'est un chouette projet, et Harry? Tu sais ce qu'il veut faire.  
>- Un jour je lui ai demandé, avoua-t-il, il m'a juste répondu: « vivre ». je crois qu'il partira au moins un petit temps pour faire une pause. J'espère qu'il reviendra.<br>- Et ensuite? Questionna-t-elle pour amener son blond sur un sujet plus léger.  
>- Ensuite, on pourrait, voyager, former une famille, avoir des enfants, tout ce que tu veux du moment que c'est avec toi.<br>- Je veux tout. Et dans cet ordre, s'amusa-t-elle.  
>- C'est noté.<p>

Harry était d'une humeur massacrante depuis des jours, Neela en avait fait les frais toute la semaine aux entrainements.  
>- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin? Questionna-t-elle. Depuis le début de la semaine t'es insupportable.<br>- J'en ai marre, avoua-t-il, marre! Rien ne va, on est aussi près de tuer Voldemort que d'inventer des baguettes automatiques.  
>- On avance quand même, regarde on maitrise tous le sort de transmission de pensée c'est pas rien.<br>- Mais si je trouve pas ce fichu dernier horcruxe ça servira pas à grand-chose.  
>- Calme toi, Harry, elle le fit s'assoir. Vous en êtes où dans la recherche de l'objet?<br>- Nulle part, s'emporta-t-il, c'est un objet important et symbolique qui a appartenu à Godric gryffondor ou à Rowena Serdaigle c'est tout ce qu'on sait.  
>- Pour gryffondor je sais pas mais y a pas plus symbolique que le diadème de Serdaigle, assura-t-elle.<p>

- On y a pensé figure toi,mais il a disparu depuis longtemps. Personne ne sait où il est, pas même Voldemort.

- Moi je connais quelqu'un qui sais où il est, assura-t-elle.

- Quoi? S'écria son ami.

- Oui, c'est la Dame grise, le fantôme de Serdaigle qui me l'a dit, précisa-t-elle. Son vrai non est Héléna Serdaigle et elle était jalouse de sa mère alors elle lui a volé son diadème. Elle me l'a raconté un jour où elle déprimait. Si elle me l'a dit à moi, elle peut l'avoir dit à tu-sais-qui.

- Elle t'as dit où il était, s'emballa Harry.

- Non mais je suppose que tu peux toujours lui demander.

Harry se leva d'un bon et se précipita hors de la salle. Neela décida donc de rentrer pour retrouver son petit ami et elle lui raconta sa conversation avec Harry.

- Tu sais que je t'aime toi, lui dit-il.

Une heure plus tard, les deux gryffondors pénétrèrent dans la salle commune des préfets en chef. Harry avait un diadème déformé dans les mains et Hermione trainait une épée aux armoiries de sa maison.  
>- On a un problème, annonça Harry, j'ignore pourquoi il ne l'a fait que pour cet horcruxe mais Voldemort a mis un système de détection sur le diadème. Il est au courant que nous l'avons détruit. Ils arrivent.<p>

* * *

><p>Bonne soirée à tous, prochain chapitre, dernier chapitre.<p>

Please review. ^^


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonsoir à tous voici le tout dernier chapitre de cette histoire. J'espère que cette fin vous plaira.**

**Sinon pas de review sur les deux derniers chapitres (pleurs), vous m'aimez plus?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12<strong>

- On a combien de temps? demanda le Serpentard.  
>- Il sera là demain soir, répondit Harry, il a demandé à ton père de rassembler les troupes pendant qu'il vérifie les autres horcruxes.<br>- Alors nous y voilà, reprit Drago en serrant la main de sa petite amie.  
>- Oui, Dumbledore va faire évacuer le château dés demain matin, annonça Hermione, il informera les élèves à la première heure.<br>À ce moment le hibou grand duc de Lucius Malefoy claqua son bec contre la fenêtre. Avec un soupir il alla lui ouvrir et récupérer la missive. Il la lut rapidement puis la tendit à Harry.  
>- Mon père me demande de le rejoindre dès demain matin.<br>- Je t'avais dit qu'il rassemblait les troupes de Voldemort. Tu dois y aller Dray.  
>- Quoi? S'horrifia le serpentard, t'es pas bien, je ne vais pas me retrouver dans l'autre camp pendant la bataille.<br>- Il le faut Dray, Voldemort sait qu'on s'attaque à ses horcruxes et il va protéger Naguini. Seul toi peux t'en occuper, mais pour ça tu dois conserver ta couverture. N'envoies que des sorts sans danger à notre camp et ça ira. Tue le serpent à la moindre occasion.  
>- Tu as conscience de ce que tu me demandes Harry?<br>- Je te demande de poursuivre ta mission, je suis désolés mon pote, je sais que je t'ai déjà demandé plusieurs fois d'arrêter mais là y a que toi qui peux le faire tout comme y a que moi qui pourra faire le reste.  
>- Bon, accepta-t-il, tu as raison, je pars demain matin avec les élèves qui évacuent et je rejoindrais mon père.<br>- Bien, il se fait tard, chacun de nous devrait profiter de la soirée avec ceux qu'ils aiment. On vous laisse tous les deux, Hermi je te raccompagne aux cachots. On se voit demain, conclut-il.

Et ils partirent, laissant les deux préfets seuls dans leur appartement.  
>- Alors tu t'en vas demain matin? interrogea-t-elle.<br>Pour toutes réponses, il l'embrassa tendrement, puis, se détachant d'elle il posa son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux, quand il les rouvrit, ils étaient embué de larmes.  
>- S'il te plaît mon amour, supplia-t-il, part, ne reste pas là.<br>Elle décolla son front du sien et le prit dans ses bras.  
>- je t'en supplie, implora-t-il de nouveau, vas-t-en.<br>Neela déposa un baiser sous son œil et recueillit l'unique larme qui s'en était échappé.  
>- Chut mon ange, le consola-t-elle, tu sais que je ne peux pas partir, tout va bien se passer, je te le promets.<br>- Mais...  
>- Chut, l'arrêta-t-elle, ne parlons plus de ça, je veux juste passer cette soirée avec celui que j'aime.<br>Elle l'embrassa alors doucement mais Drago approfondit le baiser, le rendant plus passionné que jamais, comme si c'était sa dernière chance de gouter ses lèvres. Puis il la porta dans ses bras, leurs regards profondément ancrés l'un dans l'autre et la porta dans sa chambre pour la déposer sur le lit. Ce soir-là, ils firent l'amour comme si c'était la dernière fois.

Après leurs tendres ébats, elle déposa sa tête sur son torse musclé.  
>- J'ai tellement peur, avoua-t-elle après un moment.<br>Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille et entreprit de les caresser.  
>- ne crains rien mon amour, je te protègerais, assura-t-il.<br>- Je n'ai pas peur pour moi Severus, j'ai peur pour toi, rectifia Hermione, tous les mangemorts doivent avoir pour mission de te tuer.  
>- Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi pendant la bataille, concentre-toi sur toi, je vais m'en sortir, je te promets.<p>

Au matin, elle sortit de l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Severus pour aller chercher un livre sur les sorts avancés en DCFM qu'elle avait laissé dans son petit appartement. En sortant elle tomba nez à nez avec Ron Weasley qui s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte. Il se figea dans une posture comique, la bouche entre ouverte, le poing levé prêt à cogner à la porte qui était maintenant ouverte.  
>- Hermione? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Questionna-t-il.<br>- Je travaille avec le professeur Rogue sur un projet de potion, balbutia-t-elle.  
>- À 7h du matin?<br>Il ne semblait pas très convaincu. À ce moment-là son petit ami apparu à la porte.  
>- Ma chérie tu...<br>Il s'arrêta net en voyant son élève qui avait maintenant ouvert des yeux ronds.  
>- Mr Weasley, interrogea-t-il, que fêtes-vous ici?<br>- J'étais venu vous voir.  
>- Alors entrez, dit sèchement son professeur, laissant Hermione seule dans le couloir.<p>

Pendant un long moment personne ne dit mot, puis le professeur de potion perdit patience.  
>- Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose Mr Weasley?<br>- Vous... Vous sortez avec Hermione? Demanda-t-il abasourdi.  
>Le professeur ne répondit pas, son élève poursuivit énervé.<br>- Mais c'est une de vos élèves, c'est dégoutant.  
>Rogue se contenta d'un soupir agacé, il en avait marre qu'on lui dise sans arrêt qu'il était dégoutant d'aimer une fille si jeune.<br>- Vous allez finir par me répondre professeur, s'agaça Ron.  
>- J'attends que vous me disiez ce que vous allez faire d'une telle information.<br>Ben ça... A dire vrai il n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'y réfléchir alors il choisit de répondre à la toute première question de son directeur de maison.  
>- Mon père m'a annoncé que vous-savez-qui va attaquer le château ce soir.<br>- Je sais Mr Weasley, mais j'apprécie que vous soyez venu m'en informer.  
>- mon père dit que vous êtes un sale traitre, je me suis dit que je pouvais avoir confiance en vous. Dumbledore le sait?<br>- Il en informe les élèves en ce moment même et l'évacuation commencera juste après. Qu'allez-vous faire?  
>Le serpentard souffla.<br>- Et bien, mon père veut que je combatte à ses côtés mais je suis pas d'accord avec ses idées.  
>- Dans ce cas vous devriez quitter l'école et vous mettre à l'abri.<br>- Et vous? Que fêtes-vous? Interrogea Ron. J'ai entendu dire que les mangemorts avaient pour ordre de vous tuer.  
>- Je vais rester ici et protéger notre liberté.<br>- Et je suppose qu'elle reste aussi, dit le roux en montrant la porte.  
>- Oui, c'est aussi sa guerre.<br>Ron baissa la tête et sembla abattu puis sans un mot de plus il quitta l'appartement de son professeur.

Il retrouva Hermione qui l'attendait, anxieuse.  
>- Je croyais que ton petit ami était un moldu, lui reprocha-t-il.<br>- Je suis désolé Ron mais je pouvais pas te le dire.  
>Devant sa mine maussade elle ajouta.<br>- je voulais pas te faire de la peine Ron.  
>- Ça fait longtemps? Questionna-t-il alors.<br>- Depuis l'été dernier.  
>- Je vois. Tu n'as pas vraiment de projet de potion avec lui n'est ce pas.<br>Elle secoua la tête.  
>- Bon sang Hermione c'est un professeur, s'emporta-t-il alors. Il risque sa place, tu risques le renvoie et de ne pas pouvoir passer tes ASPIC.<br>- Tu vas nous dénoncer? S'enquit-elle.  
>- Je sais pas, lui je m'en fous mais je veux pas que tu aies des ennuis.<br>Elle lui fit un sourire de remerciement.  
>- Hermione, soupira-t-il alors, pourquoi tu restes? Tu tiens tant que ça à te battre aujourd'hui?<br>- Je me bats pour mes convictions Ron.  
>- Alors je me bats aussi, et par pitié Hermione ne me brise pas le cœur en me demandant dans quel camp je compte me battre.<br>Elle lui sourit amicalement.  
>- je n'ai pas besoin de te demander Ron, je le sais. Mais tu ne devrais pas, tu vas te retrouver face à ton père.<br>- Je me bats pour mes convictions moi aussi, dit-il avec un clin d'œil, je me bats pour un monde où Hermione Granger serait bien en vie.  
>Puis il la laissa méditer sur sa remarque et quitta les cachots.<p>

Réveillé depuis plusieurs minutes, il était occupé à détailler le sublime corps nu étendu à ses côtés. La faible lueur du matin se reflétait sur sa peau, la faisant presque scintiller. Jamais il ne se lasserait de la regarder dormir. Son visage d'ange lui procurait un sentiment de sérénité en dépit de ce qui les attendait dans plusieurs heures. Tendrement, il fit glisser le revers de sa main sur la joue de sa bien aimée puis descendit le long de son cou et traça le chemin jusqu'à sa hanche. Elle frissonna à ce contact et ouvrit doucement les yeux, un sourire radieux accroché à ses lèvres.  
>- Bonjour ma belle, désolé de te réveiller mais Dumbledore va annoncer l'attaque ce matin au petit déjeuner et il faut qu'on l'apprenne en même temps que les autres.<br>- Tu as raison, dit-elle en se levant, va prendre ta douche en premier et file.  
>- Je vais devoir partir directement après le petit déj', annonça-t-il.<br>- Alors on se voit ce soir, dit-elle confiante.  
>Il l'embrassa tendrement et quitta la chambre, le mieux était de ne plus se revoir jusqu'à son départ, c'était trop dur.<p>

Arrivant dans la grande salle, il s'installa à la table des serpentards un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.  
>- Tu n'es pas venu me chercher ce matin, bouda Pansy.<br>- J'avais mieux à faire, répondit-il toujours avec un sourire de vainqueur.  
>- Qu'est-ce qui te fait tant sourire? Questionna alors Blaise.<br>Mais Drago n'eut pas le loisir de répondre car Dumbledore s'était levé et réclamait le silence. Quand il eut fini de parler, Pansy se tourna vers son fiancé.  
>- Tu le savais? Questionna-t-elle.<br>- Bien sûr, mon père m'a appris ça hier soir, il attend de moi que je le rejoigne dès que possible. Il va pas être content d'apprendre que le vieux est au courant et fait évacuer le château. Mais bon ça sera plus facile pour moi de m'éclipser d'ici.

20 minutes plus tard il quitta la grande salle et rejoignit les cachots où le directeur de maison mettait  
>sa cheminée à disposition pour évacuer les Serpentards. La quasi-totalité de cette maison se ruait vers la cheminée du maitre de potion et Drago dut attendre une heure avant de profiter de l'âtre. Il prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et après un regard lourd de sens à son parrain il prononça sa destination.<br>- Manoir Malefoy.  
>Il arriva alors dans le salon de son manoir où une quantité non négligeable de mangemorts étaient réunis.<br>- Drago, l'interpella son père, te voilà enfin.  
>- Oui père, c'était la cohue, le vieux taré sait que nous attaquons et il fait évacuer le château.<br>- Je sais mon fils, mais le maitre veut surtout Potter et je suppose que cet idiot est resté pour se battre.  
>- Évidemment, répondit-il avec une grimace de dégout.<br>- Alors tout est parfait, va te préparer nous partons à la tombée de la nuit.

Les élèves prêts à se battre, les professeurs et les membres de l'ordre étaient tous réunis dans la grande salle. L'atmosphère était tendu, chacun attendait le début de la bataille avec appréhension. Soudain Harry se tordit de douleur en se tenant le front.  
>- Les voilà, annonça-t-il en se redressant.<br>La seconde d'après ils entendirent des bruits d'explosion en provenance de la grille.  
>- Ils ne vont pas tarder à briser les défenses du château, annonça le directeur. Le premier groupe vous devriez aller les arrêter dans le parc.<br>À ces mots, un groupe de personnes mené par Rogue sortirent de la salle.

Un énorme craquement se fit entendre et des dizaines de silhouettes encapuchonnées apparurent devant les grilles du château. Drago fit un rapide tour de la situation. Merlin, ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux. L'instant d'après le seigneur des ténèbres apparut devant eux, à ses côtés, Naguini était protégé par un cercueil de verre. Les choses se compliquaient vraiment trouvait Drago.  
>- Mes fidèles mangemorts, commença-t-il, l'heure est venu de prendre le contrôle de cette école où on accepte les sangs de bourbes.<br>Un murmure d'approbation se fit entendre.  
>- Dumbledore a réuni des petits élèves pour nous combattre ce soir, s'amusa-t-il. Vous pouvez tous les tuer mais bien sûr Harry Potter est à moi.<br>Les mangemorts se réjouirent et entreprirent de lancer des sorts à la grille du parc pour qu'elle cède. 20 minutes plus tard, la grille explosa littéralement et les mangemorts s'engouffrèrent dans le parc du château, avides de massacre.

Lançant des sorts sans danger, Drago ne put s'empêcher de la chercher tu regard. Il la trouva enfin en train de se battre efficacement contre un mangemort, il fut content de voir qu'elle se battait plutôt bien. Il réprima une envie de lui parler par pensée, il avait peur de la déconcentrer. Il concentrait son combat aux alentours de Voldemort dans l'espoir d'avoir l'occasion de tuer le serpent.

-Tien, tien, ricana Bellatrix Lestrange, c'est ce cher Severus.  
>- Bellatrix, salua ce dernier, quel déplaisir de te revoir.<br>- Tu vas payer sale traitre.  
>Un duel de titan se joua alors entre les deux sorciers mais ils étaient tous deux d'un très haut niveau et aucun des deux ne parvint à blesser l'autre. Rogue commit alors l'erreur de jeter un rapide coup d'œil à sa petite amie pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.<br>- Voyez-vous ça, se moqua Bellatrix avec un rire de cinglé, ce cher Severus s'est entiché d'une sang de bourbe. Et bien je crois que j'ai trouvé un moyen bien plus amusant de te faire souffrir.  
>Avec effrois, il vit la mangemorte lever sa baguette en direction d'Hermione.<p>

Plusieurs choses se passèrent simultanément. Elle venait de stupéfixer un mangemort lorsqu'elle entendit crier Harry dans sa tête.  
>« Hermione derrière toi »<br>Elle se retourna et vit le visage de son petit ami se tordre de douleur puis elle remarque Lestrange qui pointait sa baguette sur elle avec un sourire sadique. L'instant d'après elle percuta violemment le sol dur. Quelque chose de lourd reposait sur elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et reconnut tout de suite une masse de cheveux roux.  
>- Ron? Appela-t-elle.<br>Mais celui-ci ne bougeait plus, elle s'extirpa difficilement de sous lui et le regarda, soudainement inquiète. Sur elle gisait le corps sans vie de son ami Ronald Weasley, mort en lui sauvant la vie. Elle serra sa baguette bien décidé à venger son ami. Mais en se retournant vers la lanceuse du sort, elle eut juste le temps de la voir tomber après avoir reçu le sort de mort lancé par Severus. Ce dernier se précipita vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.  
>- Tu n'as rien ma chérie, s'inquiéta-t-il.<br>Mais la réponse d'Hermione fut coupé par la voix qui résonna dans tout le château.

Il se battait depuis un moment contre Rodolphus Lestrange dans un duel sans pitié, même du côté du survivant, qui face à cet ennemi cruel avait renoncé aux simples sort de neutralisations et lançait des sorts destinés à le mettre hors-jeu. Harry évita de justesse un «Sectumsempra » en roulant sur le côté et riposta aussitôt avec un « Duro » et son ennemi se changea en pierre. Essoufflé par le combat, il s'appuya contre un arbre pour reprendre son souffle. Il regarda alors autour de lui, le combat faisait rage et il voyait avec horreur les corps de ses allies, mort au combat. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il la vit. La femme de celui dont il venait de se débarrasser, Bellatrix Lestrange avec un sourire sadique, qui pointait sa baguette vers sa meilleure amie. Grâce au sort de transmission de pensée, il hurla dans sa tête pour qu'elle se protège et vit Ronald Weasley se jeter sur elle pour prendre le sort à sa place. Il soupira, le monde était devenu fou, cette guerre n'avait que trop duré. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Drago qui avait semble-t-il suivit les événements, celui-ci croisa son regard puis regarda le serpent toujours en sécurité dans la cage. C'est au moment où son meilleur ami lui lança un regard d'excuse qu'il l'entendit.

Bon sang, ces foutus Gryffondors allaient-ils cesser de l'attaquer, il ne voulait pas se battre contre eux. Même si Drago se contentait de sorts inoffensifs, il les mettait hors d'état de se battre avec des sorts de neutralisations et les troupes de l'ordre diminuaient. Londubat se battait honorablement et contre toute attente, il était plutôt dur à neutraliser. Il réussit néanmoins à lui lancer un « Petrificus Totalus » et Neville s'écroula sur le sol avec un regard surpris. Drago ne put s'empêcher de se moquer de lui. « Après tout on se refait pas » pensa-t-il. Il s'approcha du corps du gryffondor dont la seule partie encore en mouvement était les yeux qui roulaient en tous sens dans leurs orbites.  
>- Ne fait pas cette tête gros lourdeau, tu vas pas le croire mais toi et moi on est du même côté, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.<br>Puis il se releva avec le sourire et le perdit immédiatement. Son parrain avait le visage marqué d'horreur et le serpentard ne tarda pas à en trouver la raison. À l'instant où Hermione allait prendre le sort de sa tante, il vit son camarade serpentard s'écrouler sur elle. Il baissa la tête de ce spectacle, il y avait déjà eu trop de mort. Il croisa alors les yeux émeraude de son meilleur ami qui semblait lui poser une question muette. Alors il se tourna pour la centième fois vers Naguini, mais celui-ci était toujours protégé de sa cage de verre. Il lança un regard d'excuse à Harry. Il vit alors le maitre pointer sa baguette vers sa gorge pour amplifier sa voix, celle-ci résonna dans tout le château.

**-Vous vous êtes battu honorablement, mais ****vos forces s'épuisent. Je propose ****une trêve, vous avec une heure pour soigner vos blessés, et pleurer ****vos morts, après quoi si vous ne voulez pas que le combat reprenne, vous devez me livrer Harry Potter. **

Tout le monde s'était de nouveau réuni dans la grande salle. Mme Pomfresh ne savait plus où donner de la tête et Neela s'était proposé de lui donner un coup de main. Elle administrait une potion pour faire arrêter les saignements à Demelza Robins en attendant que l'infirmière puisse venir lui réparer la plaie importante qu'elle avait à la jambe. Il y avait beaucoup de blessés et le combat n'était pas terminé. Tout en effectuant ses tâches, elle ne put empêcher son esprit de vagabonder vers celui qu'elle aimait. Elle aurait tant voulu qu'il soit près d'elle à cet instant. Du coin de l'œil elle remarqua Harry qui s'éclipsa avec le professeur Dumbledore. 20 minutes plus tard il réapparut seul mais quelque chose avait changé dans son visage. Il semblait déterminé, il regarda rapidement en direction d'Hermione puis se tourna vers elle et croisa ses yeux noisette. Elle l'interrogea du regard et il lui répondit par un sourire bienveillant du genre de ceux du directeur. L'instant d'après il s'éclipsa de la grande salle.

Les mangemorts s'étaient retirés aux abords de la forêt interdite. Drago n'en pouvait plus d'être avec ces monstres qui se réjouissaient du nombre de vies innocentes qu'ils avaient prises. Il n'en pouvait plus de voir ce foutu serpent se lover dans ce cercueil de verre. Un craquement se fit entendre et un nombre démesuré de baguettes pointèrent vers l'entrée de la forêt. Avec horreur Drago put voir apparaître son meilleur ami qui trainait l'épée de gryffondor avec lui.  
>« Mais t'es malade, hurla-t-il dans la tête d'Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici? Tu vas te faire tuer »<br>« Ai confiance Dray je sais ce que je fais »  
>- Tiens, mais regardez qui va là, se moqua Voldemort, Drago prend lui ses armes.<br>Celui-ci ne réagit pas à la demande du maitre, complètement paniqué.  
>« fait ce qu'il dit, implora Harry »<br>Le blond s'approcha alors de son meilleur ami et lui prit sa baguette et l'épée.  
>« Tu vas te faire tuer, répéta-t-il »<br>« Ne t'y oppose pas »  
>« Non Harry, supplia-t-il, non ne fait pas ça »<br>« Drago Malefoy, hurla alors l'élu dans sa tête, tu dois tuer le serpent, promets moi que tu tueras le serpent. »  
>Drago ferma les yeux un bref instant puis s'éloigna de son ami en portant ses armes.<br>« je te le promets »  
>Et même par la pensée, le survivant put ressentir des trémolos dans la voix de son ami.<br>- Avada Kedavra, prononça alors le seigneur des ténèbres.  
>Et Harry s'écroula sur le sol.<br>- Va vérifier qu'il est bien mort Drago, ordonna le maitre, après tout ça ne serait pas la première fois, s'amusa-t-il.  
>Pour ça part Drago n'avait pas du tout envie de rire, réprimant ses tremblements, il s'agenouilla devant le corps sans vie de son meilleur ami. Il pressa ses doigts fins sur la carotide et perçut immédiatement un pouls. Avec l'impression de perdre la raison il approcha sa joue des lèvres du brun et ressenti le souffle de sa respiration. Avec un sourire heureux, il se pencha un peu plus et murmura à son oreille.<br>- T'es vraiment qu'un sale petit con, tu le sais ça?  
>Discrètement les lèvres de son meilleur ami remontèrent pour former un rapide sourire qui disparut aussitôt. Avant de se relever, Drago prit soin de lui glisser sa baguette dans la main. Il affichait toujours son sourire triomphant lorsqu'il annonça au maitre:<br>- il est mort.  
>Des hurlements de joie résonnèrent dans les troupes des mangemorts.<br>- Drago, fait le léviter jusqu'au château, ordonna Voldemort, je veux que tout le monde vois le corps de leur héros.

D'un mouvement de baguette, il fit léviter Harry devant eux pendant que les mangemorts précédé de leur maitre se présentaient devant les portes du château.  
>Leurs adversaires étaient déjà réuni devant le château, près à se battre à nouveau. Drago déposa délicatement son ami sur le sol. En voyant le corps d'Harry, Hermione éclata en sanglots.<br>- Voyez votre cher héros, rigola le lord, je l'ai tué alors qu'il tentait de s'échapper.  
>- MENTEUR! Hurla Neela.<br>- Ce n'est pas du courage ça jeune fille, c'est de la bêtise, s'amusa-t-il.  
>« arrêt ça! Ordonna Drago dans la tête de sa petite amie »<br>- nous n'avons pas peur de vous assura-t-elle.  
>D'un geste de la main, le seigneur des ténèbres libéra Naguini et prononça des mots en Fourchelang sans aucun doute pour que le serpent attaque la serdaigle.<br>Drago ne chercha pas à comprendre ce qu'il disait, c'était sa chance, d'un geste rapide et sûr, il brandit l'épée de gryffondor et trancha la tête du serpent puis effectua un demi-tour pour se retrouver face aux mangemorts, baguette à la main.  
>- Espèce de sale traitre à ton sang, s'égosilla Lucius Malefoy.<br>Son fils ne lui répondit que par un sourire fier.

**- ****Avada Kedavra.**  
>Tout le monde se retourna alors vers Harry Potter toujours à terre, brandissant sa baguette vers Lord Voldemort qui s'écroula au sol. Mort.<p>

Des acclamations se firent entendre et le combat reprit dans la confusion la plus total, enhardi par la victoire d'Harry, les troupes de l'ordre ne tardèrent pas à maitriser les mangemorts.  
>Harry immobilisa Lucius Malefoy pendant que son fils s'occupait de Pansy Parkinson qui s'était battu au côté des mangemorts.<br>- mais enfin, mon Dragonichou, tu ne peux pas faire ça, nous sommes fiancés.  
>- Dans tes rêves ma vieille, annonça Neela qui se précipita vers son petit ami pour l'embrasser tendrement.<br>« Enfin » pensa Drago, il allait enfin pouvoir être heureux. Il s'amusa de l'air offusqué de son ex-fiancé et retourna aux lèvres de sa bienaimée.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà c'est tout, pas d'épilogue j'aime pas beaucoup ça. Je tente actuellement une fic sur twilight, je la posterais si elle aboutit. Alors peut être à bientôt.<strong>


End file.
